


Catch Me Before I Fall

by Cyelle



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Abandonment, Bullying, M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyelle/pseuds/Cyelle
Summary: A fated meeting between a lonely boy and three friends; what will change in the worlds of these boys....?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone~  
> I got this idea of having Growth in school and here's the result! The boys will be OOC at times but I'll do my best to keep to their personalities. The other idols from Tsukiuta and Tsukipro and my OC might make appearances at times, but the focus is on Growth. Have fun reading~

 

 

 

 

_“Mama, Papa! Please come back! Don’t leave me alone!”_

_The sound of running feet echoed, as a child ran through the darkness towards two fading silhouettes. Tripping and falling, the little boy looked up, tears streaming down his face. Extending a trembling hand, he tried to reach out._

_“Please…take me with you….”_

_The darkness surrounded the sobbing child, who cried out for anyone to help him._

_“It’s scary…. I don’t want to be alone…!”_

 

Light brown eyes shot open and Fujimura Mamoru sat up in bed, panting. Running a hand over his eyes, he sighed. “That dream again….” Taking a deep breath, he looked around his room, the quiet breathing and snores of the other children calming him and bringing a smile to his face. “That’s good; I didn’t wake anyone.”

Looking at the clock, Mamoru decided to get up. He rolled up his futon and placed it in the closet. Stretching, he decided to start on his chores. He always had to be up early to finish his duties, as the eldest in the orphanage and as a high-schooler.

As he walked out, he noticed the director of the orphanage, Ayase Hana, heading down the corridor. Wearing a cheerful grin on his face that hid all traces of his earlier nightmare, he said, “Good morning, Hana-san!”

“Oh, Mamoru-kun! Up already? You could sleep in a bit; it’s quite early,” Hana said with a smile. Shaking his head, he replied, “No, no; I don’t mind! I couldn’t get back to sleep even if I wanted to, so I thought I’d finish my chores before getting ready for school.”

Letting out a sound of understanding, the director said, “That’s right; you’re starting your final year of high school now, aren’t you? You’ve grown up well, Mamoru-kun. Have fun and study well, alright?”

Waving the director off before walking towards the kitchens, the burgundy-haired teenager let the smile drop from his face. _‘Fun, huh? I don’t even have any friends….And I definitely can’t tell her about_ that _.’_ Shaking his head, he slapped his face with his hands, “Yosh! Time to work!”

 

 

An hour later and all chores done, Mamoru returned to his room, empty now that the younger children had gone down to breakfast. Quickly getting dressed in his uniform, he went through his bag, double-checking the contents. Once he was packed, he looked around the room, his eyes falling on two cases resting beside his table. Staring at them, his eyes grew misty as he was hit by a wave of memories of a gentle smile and a kind voice that always calmed him when he was upset or sad.

Wiping away the few tears that had fallen, the teen tore his eyes away from the cases and grabbed his bag, rushing out the room. Yelling a good-bye to the children and the care-takers, Mamoru stepped out the tall gates. Walking down the street, he shielded his eyes from the sun’s rays as he looked up at the sky.

‘Great weather, huh? Looks like a perfect day to start my third year…. I’m sure nothing will change this year as well.’

 

 

Little did he know that his world was about to be turned upside down and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The gears were already turning and fate had started to run its course.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you enjoyed it! Updates may be sporadic as inspiration strikes me at odd times and life is a bit busy at the moment, but I promise I'll definitely complete this story!


	2. An Unusual Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see the rest of Growth. But what they see on their way to school is....?

 

 

 

 

“Ken-chan!!! Hurry up and get down here! You’re late and your friend is waiting for you!!”

A shrill voice cut through the silence of the Yaegashi household, startling the occupants. A series of thuds and yells could be heard, before a teenager with dark blue hair and teal green eyes came down the stairs, yawning. “Nee-chan, you’re too loud; you’ll disturb the neighbors.”

“ **Ken.** ”

Kensuke froze at the malicious voice, slowing turning around to look at his childhood friend, who was surrounded by a demonic aura. He chuckled nervously. “G-Good morning, Ryo?”

Sakuraba Ryota took a menacing step forward, “ **You stayed up playing games all night, didn’t you?** ” “Eeek! Nee-chan, help me!” cried Kensuke, hiding behind his sister. “Nope, you’re on your own, Ken-chan. Have fun at school!” Waving him off, she walked back into the house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Man…you don’t hold back, do you, Ryo?” Kensuke whined, rubbing his arm where Ryota had hit him. The light-haired teenager sniffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We should hurry, Kou is already waiting for us.” Kensuke laughed, “Hai~”

 

Exiting from the train station, the two teenagers looked around for their friend. “I can’t see Kou in this crowd,” Ryota grumbled. “I’ll call him to ask where he-“ He was abruptly cut off as Kensuke tugged on his arm, pulling him through the masses of people at the station.

“Don’t worry about that! There’s an easier way to find him; just follow the trail of whispering and giggling girls!” He grinned at his shorter friend, who huffed but let him be.

Sure enough, they soon spotted their missing friend leaning against a pillar, completely oblivious to the group of girls glancing at him and whispering to their friends.

_“Hey, hey, that boy’s so cute!”_

_“Do you think he’s a model?”_

_“No way! He has to be a prince; he’s so dreamy!”_

Exchanging exasperated looks, the two approached the blond boy. “Kou!! We’re here!” Waving energetically, Kensuke bounced over to Etou Kouki. The latter turned to smile at his friends, “Ken, Ryo. Good morning.” Face-palming as their presence only increased the whispers around them, Ryota sighed, pink eyes dark with annoyance and said, “Let’s go; we’ll be late at this rate.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Walking down the street, towards the school, the three made mindless conversation. “Hey, do you think the food will be good there? I kinda forgot my bentou at home,” said Kensuke, with a sheepish expression. “You….already thinking of your stomach…I still wonder how you got into this school.” “You’re so mean, Ryo! But I know you’ll share your bentou with me~” Kensuke teased with a cheeky smile.

Before Ryota could retort, Kouki interrupted with a wry smile. “You can have some of my bentou, Ken; I have a lot today,” he offered. “Yatta! Kou’s homemade bentou!” the blue-haired teenager cheered.

“No, I didn’t make-“ Kouki cut himself off and froze, staring at something ahead of them. Worried, Kensuke and Ryota looked at their friend, who had a strange expression on his face.

Without warning, the blond boy took off, running towards a group of people gathered just a few meters ahead of them. “Kou??!!” Running after his friend, Kensuke spotted what had made Kouki act so suddenly.

 

**“WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!”**

 

 

 

 


	3. First Meeting?

 

 

 

 

 _‘How did it come to this?’_ thought Mamoru, as he tried to shield his head from the blows raining down upon him.

_The burgundy-haired teen was walking along the path to the school, lost in thought, when he found himself surrounded by a bunch of his classmates._

_“Looks up the nerd turned up to school again! Why don’t you flunk already, loser?”_

_“Yeah! We don’t need trash like you at the school!”_

_“Go back to the garbage you walked out from, scum!”_

_Mamoru let out a quiet sigh._ ‘So much for a peaceful year; and school hasn’t even officially begun,’ _he thought. Outwardly, he showed a sheepish expression and rubbed the back of his head, saying, “Ahaha, I’m sorry? But I can’t drop out now….so let me go?” He tried to back away slowly, hoping they’d let him be. Unfortunately for him, the bullies weren’t so willing to let him go. One of them tripped Mamoru, making him crash onto the hard pavement._

_The ringleader cracked his knuckles and growled, “Seems like you haven’t learnt your place yet, trash. Let’s teach him a lesson, boys!” And so they descended on the fallen figure, kicking at everywhere they could reach._

 

Mamoru curled up tighter, hoping they would stop soon. Suddenly, he heard the sound of running footsteps and someone yelling,

**“WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!”**

The blows stopped and the teen peeked out from behind his arms to see a golden haired boy standing in front of him. The person who had yelled was another blue haired teen who had just run up to the group. _‘Who…? No one’s ever tried to help me before…’_ , the beaten-up boy thought, slightly bewildered. Apparently, the bullies were of the same mind, shouting, “Hah? What do you want? Mind your own business!”

**“ _Then you should get out of our way; my perfect morning is ruined due to delinquents like you.”_**

The bullies flinched and turned around to see a teen with gray hair and pink eyes, smiling at them. He would have looked the picture of innocence, were it not for the malicious glint in his eyes and a dark aura surrounding him; he looked ready to murder someone in cold blood. Thankfully, for their continued survival, the bullies just glared and walked off, the ringleader saying, “We’ll let you off this time, brats. We don’t want to make a scene.”

Ryota muttered, “Absolute idiots; making a scene and saying that they don’t want to. Hmph.” Kensuke glared at the retreating backs of the group, a frown on his face. “Sheesh, bullying is not cool at all.” Kouki smiled at his friends, “Thank you, Ken, Ryo, for helping out.”

Grinning widely and crossing his arms behind his head, Kensuke said, “Don’t mention it! It’s not a nice thing they were doing anyway.” Kouki nodded and turned around to look at the victim. “Eh? He’s not here..”

Ryota’s eye twitched. “So we help out and he bails on us? When I get my hands on him….” Laughing, Kensuke slung an arm around his friend’s shoulder and teased, “ You’re such a tsundere, Ryo! Just admit that you wanted to see if he was okay~”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mamoru watched the three, two bickering and one watching with a bemused smile, while hidden behind a thick tree. ‘They seem to be good friends. Judging by their uniforms, they seem to be first years at my school; I should probably thank them but I’m scared they’ll turn out to be like those people….’ Clutching his bag tighter, he walked away, talking a longer route to the school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki looked up at the cherry blossoms, thoughts wandering to the student they had helped earlier. ‘I wonder if he is okay…’

“Kou? Are you alright?”

Ryota’s voice broke him out of his trance. Turning around to look at his friends, he gave a small smile. “I’m okay, I was just wondering….” He trailed off, focus shifting from his friends. Kensuke and Ryota exchanged looks.

“About that student from earlier?” Kensuke asked, smiling with a knowing look on his face. At Kouki’s nod, Ryota said, “Don’t worry, we’ll meet him sometime.” At the questioning looks from his friends, he raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t notice? I didn’t get a look at his face, but his uniform was the same as ours; we’ll eventually run into him.”

Brightening up at his, Kouki nodded to his friend. “Thank you, Ryo.” The gray haired teen blushed and abruptly turned around. “D-Don’t mention it! Come on, we need to get to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony.” He stalked off, Kensuke bouncing after him, singing, “Ryo’s blushing~ Looks like even the icy tsundere can’t resist the prince’s charms~” Kouki followed after them both, a confused expression on his face.

The lively trio continued on their way to the school’s auditorium, unaware of the person watching them from the shadows.

 

 

 

 


	4. The Fairy Under The Wisteria Trellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the school's flower garden, where our beloved golden-haired prince sees....?

 

 

 

 

Kensuke draped himself over Kouki’s desk with a sigh, whining.

“Why is it so hard to find a single student?!” and an air of depression surrounding him, similar to his two friends. It had been a month since school had started and they had helped the student they had come across, but despite their best efforts, they were no closer to finding out who it was than they were at the start of the year.

“Maybe he’s in a different year,” suggested Kouki. “He could also be in the honors department, though,” Ryota pointed out.

 

_Hosha Hana no Gakuen, a prestigious school in the heart of Tokyo, caters to students from all walks of life. The most special aspect of the school is the elite division, commonly called the honors department. It consists of students with special talents in various fields, be it academics, sports, art, music  and so on. Scholarships are guaranteed to those who pass the honors exam held in the second semester of the first year. Many students vie for a position as only 20 students are admitted per class for each year. Gaining a spot in the elite class is considered the best way to securing a prosperous future._

_Students of the elite division follow an advanced course compared to the regular division. They are not required to attend class on a daily basis as long as they complete the assignments and maintain their scores. There are slight variations in uniform, like the coloring of the piping, the fine patterns and the addition of the symbol of a 6-point star on the honors uniform._

 

“The elite division, huh? Why would such a person be bullied though…?” mused Kensuke. “Argh! So many questions but no answers! I’m tired of thinking about this!” he yelled, causing laughter to erupt around the classroom. Ryota snickered.

“Oh? I didn’t know you had the brain capacity to think, Ken. Perhaps you should use it to pay attention in class, instead of borrowing our notes.”

Ignoring the raging blue-head, Ryota turned to Kouki. “By the way, I’m actually surprised you haven’t been to the school’s flower garden yet; I thought you’d spend all your free time there.”

The golden haired teen looked puzzled, “The flower garden?” Ken chimed in, “Oh yeah! Maybe you don’t know? There are wisteria trellises in there; I’ve heard they’re really pretty as well!” Blue eyes sparkled at this, a childish eagerness spreading across Kouki’s face.

“Do you mind if we go there later?” he asked hesitantly. Kensuke grinned and shook his head, while Ryota said with a smile, “Why not? Let’s go there during lunch.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki stared in awe at the various flowers, blooming in full glory everywhere he looked. Ken and Ryo had wandered off to another part of the garden, leaving Kouki on his own. He looked to the far end, spotting a splash of violet. ‘Is that the wisteria trellis….?’ He walked towards the flowers, crouching near the roses before the wisteria trellises, and smiling as he caressed the rose petals with one hand.

 

_“……yoake sora ni yasuragu nara…..”_

“A song…?” Straightening, the first-year followed the sound. ‘It sounds beautiful…I wonder who’s singing…’ Turning the corner and into the wisteria trellis, he froze, staring at the sight in front of him.

 

_“……ni ryouashi wo kakete  
tadoritsuita itadaki……”_

A teenager stood under the violet flowers, sunlight streaming through the gaps in the trellises and lighting up the area, giving the place an ethereal glow. Fluffy dark burgundy hair framing his face, eyes closed and a gentle expression on his face as he sang, Kouki thought that the stranger looked like a fairy, as he stood there entranced.

 

_“My Gloria…_

_natsukashii sugata egaita  
yamabuki iro no keshi-“_

“Kou? Where are you?”

Kensuke’s voice resounded, breaking the spell. Kouki blinked, turning around to see him round the corner, Ryota behind him.

“There you are! You’ve been gone for a while; what are you doing here?” asked the grey haired teen.

“There was someone singing so I followed the voice…” Turning back to where the singer was, Kouki was surprised to find the place empty.

“Eh~ Really? But there’s no one here now.”

“Obviously, since we are the only ones here. I assume they ran off,” snarked Ryota. “Let’s head back; lunch is almost over.” He walked off, Kensuke at his heels. Turning back to give one last glance at the grove, Kouki followed them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hidden behind the trellis, in the shadows, Mamoru let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness, they didn’t find me. Lucky~”

He stepped out, walking to the edge of the wisteria trellises and looked at the retreating figures of the three first-years. “It’s them again; should I….?”

Shaking his head vigorously, he said to himself, “You can’t trust them, Mamoru; they’ll turn on you once they find out about you. Keep a distance; protect yourself, because no one else will.”

Abruptly turning around, the third-year exited the garden, heading towards the elite division building, a golden star gleaming on the blazer of his uniform.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to finish than I expected....-_-'
> 
> As I'm sure all of you would have realized, the song Mamoru's singing is My Gloria~  
> I thought it was fitting since it was the song he was playing when he met Kouki!
> 
> Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Placement Tests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I knew what I was going to do for this chapter, but I couldn't find the time to work on this thanks to my busy schedule and my other WIPs 
> 
> ( _bows in apology_ )
> 
> To make up for it, I've tried for a longer chapter; please enjoy reading~

 

 

 

 

“….”

“…m..ru..”

“Mamoru-kun!”

“Uwaah!” Mamoru jerked violently as a hand slapped him on the back. “Mamoru-kun, the pot is about to spill!” Blinking back into reality at the voice of the person next to him, he quickly righted the pot of soup on the stove that he had been stirring for a few minutes.

“That was close! Sorry, Shizuka-san!”

Mamoru apologized earnestly to the woman standing next to him, who shot him an exasperated look. Kano Shizuka, the cook at the orphanage, said, “It’s been a while since you messed up in the kitchen; you were an absolute disaster when you were a child though.” The burgundy-haired teen groaned, “Please don’t remind me of that; I’m not that bad anymore!”

Shizuka laughed at the teen’s whining and commented, “True, true; you’ve gotten better, but you’re still the clumsy kid who clung to my skirt!” She giggled as a dark cloud loomed over the teen’s head as he sulked in the corner.

“But really, why did you space out like that? Don’t tell me, love troubles?”

“Eh? E-Ehhh?! No! T-That’s not it at all!!” Mamoru flailed about as he vehemently denied the claim. Catching sight of the older woman’s smirk, he deflated and grumbled, “You’re teasing me again, aren’t you?”

Ruffling his hair, she replied with a grin, “Yep! You’re always so fun to tease, Mamoru-kun! Anyway, is it alright for you to be here today? It’s a week day and surely you must have school.”

Mamoru waved away her worries as he returned to the stove. “I don’t really need to attend school; it will be fine as long as I can keep my grades up and do my assignments on time.”

 _‘Besides, this way my classmates can’t trouble me; not to mention I’ve been bumping into_ those _people way too often lately….how is it possible to meet them so many times despite being in entirely different years and departments?! We don’t even have classes in the same building!’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki stared out the window, not paying attention to the teacher for once. His thoughts were on the person he had seen singing in the garden a few days back. He had tried looking up the song he had heard once he was home, but couldn’t find anything.

_‘Then…does that mean the song was written by him…?’_

The blond was startled out of his thoughts by a poke to his side. He looked to see Ryota staring at him with a bemused expression. Smiling slightly in thanks, he turned back to face the front, just as the teacher took out a bundle of paper.

“These are the forms for applying to the honors department,” she explained. Kouki perked up at this, feeling Ryota next to him do the same. Kensuke also straightened from his slouch where he sat in front of him, interested in what their teacher had to say.

“Anyone can take up the placement tests, you just have to turn in your application by the end of the next week. You will be taking up the test instead of your end-of-term exams; so I advise that you prepare well. I’m certain most of you know the benefits that come with the honors placement. You can apply for academics only or in addition to any special talent or skill that you have; grades will be given accordingly. If you have any questions, you can approach any of the staff for help. The results of your seniors’ from the honors department’s ranking exams will be put up today; you can take a look to see the level of diligence expected.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kou, you’re going to try the placement test right?” Kensuke asked, having turned around to face his friends as soon as class had ended. Kouki nodded, “Yes, what about you, Ken, Ryo?” The pale-haired teen answered, “Of course; but I wonder what I’ll do for the specialization.”

Kensuke dropped his head onto the table at this. “I know that the two of you can get in just on your grades without specializing in anything; I can’t though!!!” he whined. “Maybe we could talk to an honors student? That way, we might get some idea about the department,” suggested Kouki, earning a nod from Ryota.

“That’s fine; we should also get a look at the results later. For now, I want to go to the library to get some references for our assignments.”

 

 

“I can’t find it….”

Ryota’s irritated grumble prompted Kouki and Kensuke to look up from the book they were looking over. “Ryo, what’s wrong?” inquired Kouki. The other waved a hand towards the shelves of books behind him, “I’m looking for a book for our history essay, but I can’t find what I want. Kunieda-sensei mentioned something that connected wars and social reforms but I can’t find anything on it.”

“Do you want us to help? I remember that sensei mentioned it too,” Kensuke offered, as Kouki nodded in agreement.

Ryota shook his head, refusing the offer. “No, you two can keep looking for the other books; I’ll search in the other sections.”

 

 

Ten minutes later and no progress, Ryota was growing frustrated when he spotted someone. _‘That looks like a senior from the honors’ department; maybe he’d know.’_

“Hey, you; you’re from the honors’, right?”

The other looked startled to be addressed suddenly, jerking a bit as he looked up from his book. “Ah, yes…? Do you need something…?”

The first-year crossed his arms and directed a disgruntled frown at the confused senior. “Do you know any history reference books that relate war and social reforms?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mamoru stared at the pale-haired junior standing in front of him, recognizing him from before. _‘At least he doesn’t seem to remember me…?’_

“Hey, are you even listening to me?”

The annoyed demand pulled him back from his straying thoughts and Mamoru focused back on the other’s pink eyes. “Oh, yes! I’m sorry; a book regarding war and social reforms, right?” At the other’s impatient nod, he thought back on his own first year work, a sudden idea occurring to him.

“By any chance, is it for an analytical essay on the reforms you mentioned?” Smiling brightly when the first-year confirmed his suspicions, he beckoned for him to follow, leading the way to a shelf a few aisles down. “Kunieda-sensei teaches history for your class, right? He always sets this essay and makes a few random comments on what he expects for the submissions, but most never make the connection.”

Mamoru hummed as he skimmed through the section, pulling out a large book from the top shelf. “Here you go~ This should help!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryota took the book held out to him, feeling a little guilty for being rude earlier. He turned to go but stopped at the end of the aisle. Looking back, he called out.

“Hey, Senpai? Thanks.”

Quickly walking out to the check-out counter, he found Kouki and Kensuke waiting for him. “Did you get what you were looking for?” Kouki asked as he reached them. “Yeah, I found a senior who gave the book to me. Come on, I want to go look at the honors ranking results now.”

_‘I wonder who that Senpai was; I never got his name…’_

 

 

The three first-years stared blankly at the crowd of people surrounding the notifications board, all trying to get a look at the result. “Wow….these people are so competitive….” The green-eyed teen trailed off, gaping at the seniors in front of them. The other two could only nod wordlessly.

 

“Damn that Fujimura! He made it to the top again!!”

Alerted by a vaguely familiar voice, the first years looked ahead to see a group of third years in front of the board, one yelling loudly and apparently cursing another student. The other boys surrounding him tried to calm him down and dragged him off to another corner, although they all looked disgruntled.

Kensuke whistled lowly. “That guy sure looks like a sore loser! But doesn’t he seem a bit familiar?” Kouki nodded. “I remember him. He was one of the people who were bullying that person from before,” he said quietly.

This made Ryota narrow his eyes at the group, taking them in. “You’re right…that entire group is from before…Come on, there’s no one at the board now and I want to see this Fujimura’s results.” They walked over to the board and started looking through the list.

“There; in first place.”

Following Kouki’s line of sight, the other two saw the name too. “Fujimura Mamoru….he’s just two points short of a perfect score?!!” The blue-haired teen’s jaw dropped, unable to process the information.

“Not just that,” Ryota said as he quickly scanned the board. “That’s only his score in academics; it seems he specializes in music and he’s got full points in that. What’s that star next to the score mean though…?”

Kouki commented, voice filled with awe, “He seems like an amazing person; I wonder what he really is like. I’d like to meet him.”

Kensuke shook himself out of his shock, waving his hands. “I bet he looks like a typical straight A student! You know, like the ones with perfectly combed hair and those thick glasses!” Kouki sweat-dropped, “I don’t think that might be the case….” Ryota scoffed.

“You’ve been watching too much anime, Ken. Stop with the delusions; you sound idiotic.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if only you knew, Ken.... *giggles*
> 
> I hoped you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review~
> 
> I've opened a blog on Tumblr where I'll take requests for fics, so if you're interested please visit me at [cyon-tsuki-wonderland](https://cyon-tsuki-wonderland.tumblr.com/)


	6. Trepidation

 

 

 

 

Mamoru sat at the little table in the kitchen, head buried in his hands. A cup of tea stood in front of him, its contents cold and long forgotten. The clock on the far wall indicated that it was long past midnight, a time when the teen would usually be asleep.

A mix of anticipation and trepidation had haunted him throughout the week and it was especially bad tonight. It had kept Mamoru awake late into the night for days and tonight was no different.

_‘I don’t think I will be able to sleep tonight.’_

The sleep-deprived teen knew that this was bad for his body, since he had to go to school that morning to pick up his assignments. He had been putting it off, hoping that the feeling would settle and he would be good enough to face the rest of his class for a whole day.

Unfortunately for him, this was not the case and now the teen sat huddled in the kitchen trying to calm his nerves. Mamoru let out a sigh, his thoughts wandering. “At least no one else is wake; it would be hard to explain this feeling…” he mumbled, hugging himself tight.

 

Soon it was dawn and the burgundy haired teen pushed himself, his body protesting at the abuse it had taken over the past days. _‘Just one more day,’_ he thought.

_‘One more day and maybe, I can rest. I just hope nothing happens today…’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kensuke yawned as he got off the train, absently stretching out a hand to steady Ryota when he stumbled. Both of them had been unable to sleep the previous night and had stayed awake texting each other. So he knew that the two of them had been experiencing the same uneasy feeling.

“I hope at least Kou got some sleep; I highly doubt that I would be able to pay attention in class.”

Brought back to reality at Ryota’s annoyed grumble, he wished the same. “Yeah… I hope so too.” Kensuke’s voice lacked his usual cheer, as the two pushed through the crowd to the station’s exit where Kouki usually waited for them.

Their hopes were crushed as they spotted the blond teen leaning against a pillar, seeming as if he had just closed his eyes to the rest of the world. But his friends knew better; the barely there crease between his eyes and the downward tilt of his mouth told them that Kouki was dozing off but it was hardly peaceful.

Crystal-like blue eyes blinked open sleepily, meeting worried pink and teal-green. “Hey Kou, are you okay?” At Kensuke’s concerned query, he slightly shook his head. “I couldn’t get to sleep last night….” The others exchanged glances, Ryota commenting wryly, “You too, huh?”

Kouki tilted his head in confusion and the other elaborated, “The two of us couldn’t sleep last night either; there’s an uneasy feeling that keeps irritating me. I feel like I have to punch someone to get this over with.”

Kensuke laughed nervously, “It’s sort of the same for me, I think? It’s like someone is telling me that something unusual or weird will happen today.” The golden haired teen looked pensive as he described his feeling.

“I don’t really know how to explain this… but it’s like someone is calling for me to help them. I’m not sure though; maybe someone we know is in trouble…?”

The other two teens frowned slightly; it seemed like their uneasy feelings overlapped. Kensuke remarked, “I really don’t want anything big happening today, so let’s just wish everything will be normal, okay? For now, let’s get to school!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mamoru fled the classroom as soon as the bell rang; it felt like the hostile stares at him from the other students had only increased in intensity during his absence. Thankfully, he had collected his assignments earlier, so he could hide in one of the music rooms and wait out the rest of the day.

“Fujimura-kun, could you help with this?”

The voice of his teacher calling out to him made him pause and he turned to see his music teacher approaching him, carrying a stack of books in her arms. “Saeki-sensei! Of course!” Mamoru took the books and looked for an explanation on what to do with them.

“Thank you; I need you to take these to the library. After that, I need you to shift a few boxes from the staff room to the storehouse at the back. Do you mind?” The hopeful eyes of his teacher had the third-year sighing  inwardly; he could never say no to his favorite teacher. He agreed with a nod and made his way to the library.

 

It was Mamoru’s third and thankfully final trip to the storehouse. He walked slowly, the boxes stacked on his arms covered most of his vision and he was barely able to see anything in front of him. Unexpectedly, something caught on his foot and he stumbled. Desperately, he tried to right himself, but the weight he was carrying made it impossible. Closing his eyes, Mamoru braced himself for the impact on the hard tiles.

He didn’t hit the floor; the sound of someone running reached his ears and the next thing he knew, an arm was wrapped around his back, balancing him. The increased pressure on his arms made him realize that the other had a grip on his cargo as well, preventing them from falling.

“Whoa, that was close! You okay?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kensuke stepped out of the restroom, sighing. He, along with Kouki and Ryota, had been sent out of the classroom with strict instructions to go to the nurse’s office. The three of them had been rather pale and their attention was waning. It was Ryota nearly falling out of his seat that had them being sent off to rest.

The hour-long nap had done them wonders, though. He certainly felt better and thought that the other two looked the same. Kensuke had dragged Kouki and Ryota out for a walk around the campus, claiming that he needed fresh air. They hadn’t complained though, confirming his suspicions that they just didn’t say anything.

The blue-haired teen was walking back to where he had left his friends, when he noticed the lone student. _‘That’s a lot of boxes, is he alright?’_ Just as he was about to offer his help, the other tripped over a piece of stone jutting out from the path.

 _‘Oh no!’_ Kensuke quickly ran forward, managing to catch both the student and the boxes in time. He let out a sigh of relief and exclaimed, “Whoa, that was close! You okay?”

Light brown eyes blinked up at him before the student answered, still in a daze, “Yeah…thanks…” Grinning slightly at the reply, Kensuke quickly swiped some of the boxes from the other’s arms and asked, “Where to, Senpai?”

The older teen seemed to come back to the world at that and blinked confusedly at the missing boxes. Once he noticed them being carried by Kensuke, he protested, “I can’t ask you to help; you already saved me from falling!” Shooting a cheerful grin at the flustered third-year, the green-eyed teen answered, “It’s fine; I’m not expected in class for a while and I don’t want you to fall again~”

_‘Pretty sure Kou and Ryo won’t mind me making them wait for a while…”_

* * *

 

  
Mamoru gave up protesting, seeing that it was futile to get the first year to hand over the boxes. “Alright, you can help carry them to the storehouse at the back then,” he said as he stepped past the younger.

“Hai~”

The two walked in a comfortable silence till they reached their destination. Despite his attempts, the first year insisted on helping Mamoru sort out the boxes. Once the door was locked, he let out a sigh and turned to face his helper. Smiling brightly he said, voice filled with gratitude, “Thank you very much! It was much easier and faster with your help.”

“You’re welcome!” the younger chirped, before teal-green eyes narrowed and he leant forward. “Say, have we met before? You kinda seem familiar…”

Mamoru began to panic. _‘He can’t recognize me now! I have to get away!’_ Waving his hands wildly, he almost shouted, “O-Of course not! It’s impossible, right? Thanks for your help again!” He dashed off, leaving the younger student staring after him in confusion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shaking his head in confusion, Kensuke thought, _‘Huh, that was weird…Right, I better get back before Ryo decides it’s a good idea to toast me.’_ Cringing slightly at his shorter friend’s creative threats, he quickly made his way back to where he had left his friends.

Spotting Kouki at the corner of one of the buildings, he opened his mouth to call out. “Ko--“ A hand slapping over his face muffled his words and he looked to the side to see Ryota frowning at him. _‘Ah..did I make him mad? Eh?’_ Kensuke had an expression of confusion as the other gestured for him to follow silently.

The two of them reached Kouki, who motioned for him to look around the corner. Kensuke peeked out, catching sight of a group of students gathered a few meters away from them. He didn’t think anything of it and wondered why Kouki and Ryota seemed agitated until he saw their faces. _‘It’s them!’_ Now watching them closely, Kensuke was able to catch snippets of their conversation.

“..teach him a lesson…”

“Showing his stupid face…”

“…ambush…”

Deciding he had heard enough to tell what they were planning, Kensuke pushed his friends a bit farther away, so that they could talk. “Did you guys hear that too?” Ryota’s terse nod and Kouki’s pale face were enough to tell him they had.

“Should we report them to a teacher? Even if they don’t go through with it, it could maybe serve as a warning…” the blond trailed off, his voice showing his agitation. The others grimaced; Kouki was a kind soul who hated violence. “It’s the best option we-“

Ryota’s words were cut off by a yell, “I found him! He’s at the back by himself!” Apparently one of the group was looking for their target and had found him. The raised voices and running feet told the three first years that they had no time left and had to make their decision soon. “What do we do now? If we go back to the building in search of a teacher, those guys might have beat him up by the time help gets there.”

“There’s no guarantee that the teachers would believe us either; it’s the words of three general division first years against a group of elite third-years,” Kouki pointed out once Ryota had finished voicing his thoughts. “Argh! I’m going after them; we might be able to at least help somewhat!” Kensuke ran off after the group, without waiting for his friends’ answers.

The sound of footsteps following him made him smile; Kouki and Ryota will always have his back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nakayama Fudo was a proud young man, coming from a rich and affluent family. He was used to being at the top of the food chain; his good looks could charm any girl he wanted, his mannerisms garnering both followers and fangirls. He prided himself on being the top in anything he did, be it academics or sports. He believed that it was his right that he got accepted into Hosha Hana no Gakuen.

Fudo expected to be the first once again when he got there; but there was one student who always beat him. No matter that he did not participate in sports, just the thought of being beaten in academics infuriated him. Using his family name, Fudo ensured that his enemy was isolated and that no one would speak to him.

When the placement tests came around, he was once again beaten to second place. What made his blood boil was the point difference between him and first place; there were more than twenty points between them. His rival was also a specialist in music and a dual at that, widening the chasm between them again.

Fudo resorted to taunts, trying to provoke a reaction out of the other but to no avail. He would simply keep his head down and take them all quietly, without a word in response. How could such a timid person defeat him?! And an orphan at that! He refused to admit they were simply different and had varying circumstances and motivations.

The first time Fudo had hit Fujimura was an accident. But the shocked expression on the other’s face was satisfying. If he couldn’t beat him in school work, then he would simply beat him physically. It was also easy to get his group to join in beating up the orphan. “Teach him a lesson,” he said, feeding the jealousy that burned in the others at Fujimura’s constant success. “Break him.”

As his final year approached, Fudo got his parents to hire the best tutors money could buy and threw himself into studies over the summer. He was determined to beat Fujimura to first place in the ranking exams. But the results once again left him in disbelief. Uncaring of the consequences, he incited his friends again and ambushed Fujimura at the back of the school.

“Nowhere to run now, Fujimura,” Fudo sneered, feeling delight at seeing the other’s eyes darken in fear. “No teacher to save you and no one to report us. What will you do now?” Relishing in the flinch as he raised his fist, he pushed forward, aiming to land a punch on the other’s face.

But it never connected, caught in mid-punch by a blue-haired teen who had managed to break through the circle of his friends surrounding them. Snarling as he recognized the teen as one of the brats who had stopped him on the first day, he shouted in anger.

**“YOU AGAIN?!!”**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki let out the breath he had been holding; Kensuke had made it in time. It still hurt him to see the third year curled up on the ground, clothes dusty and a few bruises on his arms and legs. Quickly he made his way over to the fallen teen, trusting Ryota to have his back.

The gray haired teen stood next to Kensuke, who had pushed back the bully and stood ready in case someone got any ideas. Pink eyes cast assessing glances over the gathered group, dismissing them as no match for Kensuke. His gaze finally landed on the ring leader, who seemed the most furious of them all. “You should really check your surroundings if you don’t want to get caught while you’re planning, Senpai.”

The taunt made the group bristle, but only the leader stepped forward. The others seemed to be scared, Kensuke noted with satisfaction, of Ryota’s death glare and seemed to be keeping their distance. “You should leave now; we won’t let you hurt him anymore.” He stood his ground as the other stepped in front of him and growled, “You don’t know who you’re messing with. Get out of my way!”

"For what? We already said we won’t let you hurt him. Are you so stupid that you cannot comprehend that?” Ryota scoffed, his tone and entire bearing showing his defiance. “Stop it.” A voice from behind alerted him to the fact that Kouki had joined them. “Why do you do this?” Blue eyes stared sadly yet determinedly at the bully in front of them.

Something in the leader’s face changed as he caught of Kouki, a flash of recognition appearing in steel-gray eyes. Grudgingly he stepped back, saying, “Fine; we’ll back off for now. But don’t get in our way ever again!” He stomped off, his entourage following uncertainly after him.

 

“That was unexpectedly uneventful,” Kensuke remarked, as his eyes stayed on the disappearing figures of the bullies. “Hmph. I doubt you would have any trouble if they did pick a fight though, Ken.” After saying this, Ryota turned to face Kouki, a considering look on his face.

“Do you know him from somewhere else, Kou? Outside school, I mean. He seemed to recognize you.” Shaking his head in the negative at Ryota’s question, Kouki answered, “I don’t think so; he didn’t seem familiar to me.” Interrupting their conversation, Kensuke said nervously, “Um, guys? Our mysterious senior seems to have run off again…”

Snapping their heads to look behind them, they saw for themselves that it was only the three of them again; the third-year had run off once they were distracted. The only sign that he had even been there were the signs of a scuffle in the sand and little drops of blood in the place where he had fallen.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they have all met! Individually, of course.  
> Next time, we will see them all together~
> 
> (poor Mamo-chan, I still feel bad for making him suffer....)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter~


	7. Face to Face

 

 

 

 

_Twitch._

Kensuke let out a nervous laugh. “Um, Ryo? You okay there?” Another twitch of a pale eyebrow was his answer. “When I get my hands on him, I’ll make sure he regrets ever running away from me.” The annoyed mumble from the grey-haired teen sent shivers down the former’s spine, as he sent up a quiet prayer for the senior.

“So it was him…”

“Eh? You know him, Ko?”

Pink and green eyes blinked and they looked at the other. “You’ve met him too?” Kouki’s query had them all staring. The trio stared at each other, before describing how they knew the third-year.

“He was the one I saw singing in the garden back then.”

“That day in the library, I got the history book from him.”

“I just saw him a few minutes ago; he was taking some stuff to the storehouse and I ended up helping him.”

Silence ensued for a few moments before Ryota spoke up. “If he knew us, why didn’t he say anything?” Kensuke shook his head, “Who knows? He was pretty freaked out when I said he was familiar to me.” Turning around with a scoff, the pink-eyed teen said, “He’s not getting away this time; I’m following the tracks.” Kensuke scrambled after him, pulling a confused blond by the wrist.

“Ah, Ryo! Wait!”

 

The three first-years stared up at the tall building looming in front of them. The tracks left behind led them to the main building of the elite division. “Come on, let’s go in.” Once inside they looked around, the finer architecture of their surroundings catching their interest. “Where should we start looking though? This place is huge and he could be anywhere!” Kensuke whined.

“You three, what are you doing here?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Saeki Mikan stared at the three first-years standing before her. _‘What are they doing here during class hours? I doubt anyone told them about the special permission.’_ Crossing her arms, she said, “Well? I’m waiting.” Glancing nervously at each other, Kouki stepped forward.

“We’re sorry, sensei; we came here following a third-year who was injured. We just wanted to see if he was okay,” he explained. Considering the blond, the music teacher thought, _‘He seems to be honest..wait, a third-year?’_ Raising an eyebrow she asked, “Did he have fluffy dark hair and about your height?”

“Yeah; that’s him!” Kensuke nodded vigorously, as though trying to express that they didn’t have bad intentions. “It really was him…was he bullied again..?” Saeki-sensei muttered under her breath. “Sensei? If it’s a bother we’ll leave.” Coming back to reality at Ryota’s words she said, turning around, “Come with me.”

Exchanging confused looks, the three first-years followed the teacher to the staffroom. Pulling out three rectangular cards from her desk, Saeki-sensei quickly signed them and held one out to each student. “These are passes to allow you to wander about the elite division. I trust you not to misuse them and also to not tell any student in the general division,” she said sternly.

Smiling at their earnest nods and serious expressions, she thought, _‘Maybe this time you could have some real friends, Fujimura-kun; good luck.’_ Ushering them out the door, she pointed down the corridor. “Go that way; you’ll probably find him in one of the music rooms.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So….is it just me or was that teacher really kind?” Kensuke asked as they hurried down the hallway. “He seems to be pretty popular with the teachers if they are willing to allow unknown people in, just to check on him,” Ryota answered.

Staring at the multiple music rooms in front of them, the blue-haired teen asked, “Should we check them all?” Kouki shook his head. “This way,” he said, walking towards the room at the very end of the corridor. “How do you know?” inquired Ryota, nevertheless following after him.

“This song has the same melody as the one I heard him sing before.”

Accepting Kouki’s explanation, the other two fell into step behind him. Reaching their destination, the trio peered through the glass panel in the door. Catching sight of their target, Kensuke threw open the door. “We found you!” Ryota followed him in, “You’re not getting away this time.”

The first-years jumped back, startled, as a sudden crash resounded in the room and a voice cried out, “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” Following the sound, they saw the third-year huddled in a corner and whimpering slightly.

“Why would we hurt you?” Peeking a brown eye out at Kouki’s confused and slightly hurt reply, Mamoru asked hopefully, “You won’t? Really?” Nodding as he raised his hands to be in full view, Kensuke grinned, “Yeah! We just came to check if you were okay! Can we come closer?”

“I still want answers as to why you ran away and didn’t tell us it was you when we met later.” Ryota’s words made Mamoru flinch slightly before he nodded, uncurling from his position. He watched them warily as they approached, closing the door behind them. Kneeling down in front of the third-year, Kouki looked over the older teen, blue eyes clouded with worry. “Are you hurt? We saw blood on the ground earlier…”

“It’s nothing much, just a few bruises. The blood was probably from here,” Mamoru answered, pointing to a cut on his left cheek. Startling as a pale hand caught his chin, he stuttered, “W-What…?” Kouki gently pressed a handkerchief to the cut, wiping away the blood. “Thank goodness, it doesn’t seem deep,” he said, an expression of relief visible on his face.

Accepting the bandage Kensuke held out to him with a chirp of “Use this, Kou!”, he lightly applied it to the cut, leaning back when he was done. “Thank you…” Mamoru mumbled, a blush still on his face thanks to the close proximity; Kouki was pretty handsome after all. The latter smiled, “You’re welcome.”

“Would you mind telling us your reasons now?”

Looking up at Ryota’s voice, Mamoru caught sight of pink eyes staring at him in mild curiosity. “Ah, um..that… I was afraid you guys would turn out to be like those people…” He looked away, unable to meet their gazes. “Those people?” Kensuke echoed, as he sat down a few feet away. The third-year shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

Sensing this, Kouki assured, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to; we won’t pry.” Mamoru shrunk in on himself, mumbling a quiet apology. “Atleast believe us when we say we don’t mean you any harm?” Teal green eyes met light brown, determination glowing in their depths. “Of course! I mean, you guys did save me twice… how did you know I was being ambushed anyway? It was at the back of the school…” Tilting his head to the side, Mamoru stared at the trio curiously.

“We overheard those guys planning when we were walking about the campus. Originally, we planned to get a teacher but they found you before we could, so we came ourselves. Or rather, Ken ran in recklessly and we followed,” Ryota explained, pink eyes narrowed dangerously at Kensuke, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“I see… Then, thank you very much! For today and back then too!” Mamoru bowed, or as much as he could while sitting on the floor. “You’re welcome; I’m glad we could help.” Kouki smiled, before blinking as a thought occurred to him. “That reminds me, we never got your name. I’m Etou Kouki, nice to meet you.”

“Sakuraba Ryota.”

“Yaegashi Kensuke~ Nice to meet you!”

Staring at the three first-years who looked at him expectantly, Mamoru answered, “A-Ah, yes! Nice to meet you too! I’m Fujimura Mamoru!” Three pairs of eyes widened at this and Ryota leaned forward, “ _You’re_ Fujimura Mamoru?”

“Uh..yes?”

Silence enveloped the room, before..

“Pfft.”

Kouki and Ryota burst out into laughter while Kensuke pouted at them. Mamoru looked lost, not knowing what the reason was. Seeing this, the blond explained, “Sorry, we’re not laughing at you. It’s just that, we saw the ranking results and Ken said that the top student would be someone serious and straight-laced…”

“But you’re rather fluffy and not the picture of first rank at all!” Ryota snickered, unable to control his amusement. Kensuke was still pouting, cheeks puffed out. “Mou…you guys are so mean! Stop laughing!” he complained.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they had calmed down, the group of four sat in a circle on the floor. “Hey, senpai; do you mind if we asked you some questions?” inquired Ryota. Shaking his head, Mamoru agreed. “It’s fine, it’s fine; ask away~” Kensuke piped up, “The specialization, is it absolutely necessary?”

“Not really. There are those who get in based on academics only but their scores are expected to be exceptional and more pressure is placed on them. Those who do have a specialty have it easier, since any accomplishments they have are added up to their final scores for evaluation. It is also better to have it as it carries more weight than a simple academic score.”

Ryota hummed. “What about things like research?”

“I guess it depends? If you have a thesis you’d like to submit, it is verified by the teachers and if it is accepted, you are required to submit one research article per test. If you can’t make that cut, you’re dropped from the roll, back to the general division.”

“I see…what about that star that was near your score in the ranking results?” Kouki asked. “Does it mean anything? You were the only one who had it.”

“Oh…that.” Mamoru laughed nervously. “A star is used to indicate if someone has more than one specialization.” The trio leaned in at this, intrigued. “You have more than one specialty?” Shaking his head, the senior said, “Technically, I specialize in music. But I can both play an instrument and compose, so it was considered as two different things.”

Blue eyes sparkled at this. “Does that mean that song you were singing the other day is your own composition?” Mamoru was taken aback at Kouki’s eagerness. “You liked that song…?” Nodding, the blond complimented, “It was beautiful; you have a nice voice too.”

Snickering at Mamoru’s bright red face, Ryota asked, “Any chance we could hear it too? It must be good if Kou is praising it this much.” Flailing about in his embarrassment, the older teen protested, “N-No! I-I’m not that good!”

“I’m sorry…was it too much?” Deflating at Kouki’s contrite voice and dejected expression, Mamoru reluctantly agreed. “Okay….but just this one song!” Brightening at this, the blond nodded. Kensuke burst out laughing and said in a teasing tone, “And another falls to the prince’s charm~” Pouting slightly as he sat down in front of the piano, Mamoru said, “The song is called My Gloria; I hope you like it.”

A sweet melody filled the air, the notes of the song gentle yet powerful. The three first-years stood there, unable to move the slightest bit as they watched the timid senior from seconds ago transform into a confident musician the moment his fingers pressed down on the keys of the piano.

 

_“hate no mienai tabiji ni_   
_yorisou hakanai yume mo_   
_yoake sora ni yasuragu nara_   
_itsuka kanau darou_

_senobi shite nozoki konda_   
_kabe ni ryouashi wo kakete_   
_tadoritsuita itadaki kara_   
_nagameta ano hibi_

_hitotsu boshi tomosu tokiy_   
_kimi wo omoeba_

_My Gloria…”_

 

The ending notes of the song faded into the air and Mamoru let out a sigh. Opening his eyes, he turned to his audience. “W-Wh-What do you think…?” When the trio kept on staring at him he stuttered, glancing down sadly at the floor, “A-Ah, sorry if it was bad…”

“What are you doing here with that kind of talent?! You could be a famous person you know!”

Kensuke’s gleeful exclamation had Mamoru’s head shooting up. “Eh?” Ryota nodded, “That was quite good; and your voice wasn’t too bad.” Slinging an arm around the grey-haired teen’s shoulders, Kensuke grinned, “From Ryo that’s pretty high praise~!”

“It has a gentle and warm sound, a very beautiful melody. Thank you for allowing us to listen to it.” Flustered by Kouki’s quiet praise and the other two’s compliments, Mamoru shrunk down into his seat, face burning with embarrassment. Smiling slightly, his light brown eyes lit up, happy at the positive reactions he got from someone other than his teacher and those at the orphanage.

“Thank you..for listening to me.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they have all finally met!  
> I actually wanted to add more to this chapter, but it felt like the flow of the story was disturbed so it ended up quite short...
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about it in the reviews~


	8. A Little Further

 

 

 

 

The ringing of the school bell startled the four seated in the corner of the music room. Looking at the time, Ryota shot to his feet, “We’ve missed the third period; it’s break now!” Kouki paled while Kensuke moaned, dropping his head into his hands. “We are so doomed…”

Mamoru blinked at the three, tilting his head in confusion. “Don’t you have permission to be here?” he asked. “There’s no way you could get in otherwise.” Digging into his pocket, the grey-haired teen pulled out the pass card they had been given. “We got this from a teacher here when we followed after you; she said we could wander about the building if we had it.”

“But that doesn’t mean we are exempted in the general division, right?” Kouki said, worry in his expression. Taking the card Ryota held out, the third-year turned it around to see who had signed it. _‘Saeki-sensei, huh? In that case…’_ Walking over to his bag, he took out a pen and added his own name to the card. “Give me your cards too, Etou-kun, Yaegashi-kun; I’ll sign them as well.”

Looking at each other and then shrugging, they handed over their cards as well. After signing them, Mamoru gave them back, saying, “Show this to your teacher in the general division; it should be enough to get you out of trouble.” Raising an eyebrow at the senior, Ryota inquired, “Why would you do this for us?”

Laughing nervously, Mamoru scratched his chin. Not meeting their eyes, he explained sheepishly, “You guys helped me a lot and I didn’t thank you properly…so this is kind of an apology and a thank you.” Grinning brightly at the senior Kensuke cheered, “Yay~ Thanks for the help, senpai!” Kouki nodded in agreement before hesitantly asking, “Is it alright if we come by to talk to you sometime?”

Taken back by the question, Mamoru stared in astonishment that someone actually wanted to talk to him. Unable to meet the trio’s eyes and slightly flustered, he stammered, “A-Ah, i-if you like? For now, shouldn’t you be getting back to class?” Pushing the protesting juniors out, the third-year shut the door and locked it for good measure.

Slumping against the door, he pressed his forehead to the wood and sighed. “Too much excitement for one day….I don’t believe they will really come back here.”

 

 

On the other side of the door, the three teens exchanged confused glances. “He sure was eager to get us out,” remarked Ryota. Kensuke hummed, looking up at the ceiling. “We pretty much barged into his life, right? I guess he’s just wary of us; I wouldn’t be surprised, considering what he has been through.”

They headed down the corridor, Kouki pausing for a moment to look back. “I want to come back here…he looked really lonely.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Opening the door to the staffroom, the three spotted their homeroom teacher at his desk. Seeing the students making their way to him, Kunieda Natsume said, “You three! Where were you? You were supposed to return to class for third period!” Wincing, the three bowed in unison. “We’re sorry, sensei; we got a little sidetracked helping a senior and ended up in the elite division.”

Raising an eyebrow at Ryota’s explanation, Kunieda-sensei asked in disbelief, “Got any proof to show for that?” Kouki held out their pass cards, saying, “We were given these at first to allow us to enter the building by a teacher, then Fujimura-senpai signed it as well.” Taking the cards, the teacher thought, _‘No way, Fujimura has never signed a permit for a student before.’_ He froze in shock though; the third-year’s name really was on the cards.

Looking at the uncomfortable trio with a calculating expression, he asked, “Do you know Fujimura from elsewhere?” Shaking his head, Kensuke replied, “We met him a few times around the school, but today was the first time we actually made each other’s acquaintance.” The teacher hummed, “Did you know that Fujimura has never signed a student’s pass card before?”

Startled, Ryota asked, “What do you mean, sensei? Is there some kind of system for this?” Glancing around to check if there were no other students around and smiling faintly at the other teachers listening in, Kunieda-sensei answered, “I see he did not explain it to you. There are three levels to the pass card; level one is where a teacher from the elite division signs it, allowing you temporary access to their facilities. Level two is when an honors’ student also signs it, ensuring that you are exempted from classes for when the card is issued. The common point between these is that a date of expiration is written on it.”

His face now took on a serious expression. “What you three have been given is level three: unlimited access to the elite division until the end of term. Did you notice?” Holding up the cards in a way that the signatures were revealed, Kunieda-sensei continued, “Neither Saeki-sensei nor Fujimura wrote down a date.”

“The three of you have been given permission to go to the elite division whenever you want, provided you check in with me in the morning. You have no need to attend classes, since it is implied that Fujimura is now your student guide. All you have to do is come in for tests and submit your assignments. This benefit is valid until the end of this term or till one of the two revoke it.”

The first-years were speechless, unable to process the information they were given. Kunieda-sensei asked sternly, “That’s why I ask you again; how did you get this pass? Fujimura is not one to issue these lightly; did you threaten him?” Snapping out of their shock, they shook their heads vehemently, Kouki saying, “No! We…we just helped him out from a situation; we didn’t ask him for anything at all…”

Silence.

Then the entire room burst out into laughter, all the teachers amused at the bewildered and lost expressions on the teens’ faces. Attempting to stifle his chuckles, their homeroom teacher explained, “Sorry, it’s just that everyone is protective of Fujimura so I had to verify that. He really doesn’t need more troubles on his plate.”

“More troubles?” Ryota repeated. Kunieda-sensei nodded, “Yeah, you’re better off asking him directly for the details. For now, why don’t you three go back to the elites? You can come pick up any homework after class hours from the staffroom.”

 

 

The door slid shut behind the trio, who were still frozen in shock. “Did that really happen or was I dreaming?” Kensuke snorted, “Then we all had the same dream, Ryo; what just happened?” A quiet whisper cut them off. “We can go back then, right?”

Ryota and Kensuke turned back to see Kouki staring ahead blankly, hope glimmering in his eyes. “Can we go back then?” Exchanging amused glances, the other two said, “Yeah.” “Let’s get our things and go!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mamoru sighed as he looked out the window, unable to concentrate. He was trying to complete some of his homework, but his attention kept wandering from the book in front of him. _‘Those three…I wonder if they will really come back. They did seem nice…’_

The sound of the door being suddenly thrown open broke him out of his stupor and he jumped in alarm. “W-What…? Eh?!” His mouth dropped open in surprise as the three first-years trooped in, one grinning brightly, the second smirking at his expression and the last had an apologetic look.

“Hi, senpai~ What are you doing?”

“You know, you really should have explained what the pass card was about; we almost had a fit in the staffroom.”

“Sorry for barging in like this….”

Shaking himself, Mamoru cried out, “Why are you here? I thought…” Ryota completed his sentence, “That we wouldn’t come back? You’re not getting away that easily, I still have questions for you. Besides, Kou wanted to see you.” Blushing bright red, the third-year looked down. “Sorry…I’m not used to this…”

“Hey, senpai?” Looking up, Mamoru saw Kensuke watching him seriously. “Why did you give us that level three pass card? You don’t know us all that well but it’s a big thing and you’re aware of it, right?” Averting his eyes, the third-year answered quietly. “Because you seemed trustworthy and I wanted to take a leap of faith for once. I wanted to take a chance; was I wrong?”

A chuckle sounded and he saw the three smiling at him. “No, I think that’s fine. Now, I want you to explain some things to me, since we missed class thanks to you.” Ryota nonchalantly took a seat as he pulled out his books, looking at the senior with a raised eyebrow. “Ryo…” Both Kouki and Kensuke sweat-dropped at their friend, before turning to stare with the same hopeful expression.

Mamoru started laughing, much to the bemusement of the others. He wiped away a tear, saying, “Ah, I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time! Alright~ what do you need help with?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The growling of a stomach interrupted the quartet and three heads turned to stare at Kensuke, who rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. “Sorry…all this studying made me hungry!” Kouki chuckled, “Shall we stop for lunch then? It is past noon.” The pink-eyed teen turned to Mamoru at this. “I suppose we can’t eat here in the music room?”

Shaking his head, Mamoru got to his feet. “There are private rooms below us; we can use one of them.” Once they reached their destination, he awkwardly said, “Enjoy your lunch then; I’ll be in the music room if you need me.” A hand snagged his wrist as he tried to escape and he turned to see Kouki frowning at him. “What about you? You can eat with us.”

“Come to think of it, where’s your lunch? I don’t see anything,” Kensuke chimed in. Mamoru shook his head, “I don’t have it.” Ryota stared at him, pink eyes narrowed. “Are you going to get from the cafeteria then? We’ll come with-“ “That’s not it!” Mouth snapping shut, the teen leveled a confused glare at him. “Then what?”

“I’m not going to eat lunch at all.” Kouki tried to protest, “But it’s not good to skip meals!” Shoulders slumping, Mamoru sighed. “I can’t buy anything from there; I have no money. I’m an orphan; where would I get the money from? I can’t bring lunch from the orphanage either, it won’t be ready in the morning when I leave.”

Silence ensued for a few moments before Kensuke broke it. “Then you never eat lunch at all?” Mamoru let out an uncharacteristic derisive laugh. “Yes, whenever I come to school.”

“Then you’re eating with us.” Jerking forward when Kouki pulled him further into the room, the older teen blinked, confused. “But why…? Why are you still nice to me? I told you what I am?” Kensuke shot him a grin, but confusion swirled in his green eyes. “What, being an orphan? Should that matter when we’re concerned that you’re going hungry?”

Ryota caught on however and pink eyes narrowed dangerously. “Is that why those people bully you?” His voice was low, a hint of menace audible. Kouki and Kensuke froze and turned to stare at him. The blond felt his heart hurt when Mamoru flinched violently in his grasp. “Is that really the reason?”

Mamoru nodded, “That and the fact that I usually top the class in exams.” His words, despite being barely louder than a whisper, echoed in the silent room. The sound of wood cracking made him glance up and he took an unconscious step back at the unhidden violence in pink and green eyes.

Kensuke let go of the chair he was holding and looked as if he was going to punch something. “Those bastards…I should have punched them when I had the chance,” he muttered angrily, hitting his fist against his palm. “A punch won’t be enough, Ken; we should skin them alive and burn their corpses.” Mamoru shivered at the casual threat but at the same time, he felt warm. A giddy feeling rose in him and he thought, _‘Is this how it feels to be protected?’_

The third-year didn’t doubt that they intended him no harm, the anger shown on his behalf washed away some of the doubts he had about them. Although a few still lingered, for the first time he hoped that those doubts too would be gone one day. A smile slowly spread across his face, catching the attention of Kouki who was watching the other two plot revenge against the bullies with a bemused expression.

“Are you okay, Fujimura-senpai?”

Smiling bright enough to light up the room and also getting the attention of the pair, Mamoru answered, his voice reflecting his happiness, “Yes~ Thank you…for getting angry on my behalf. But…it’ll be fine.” Sighing exasperatedly, Ryota flicked the other’s forehead, ignoring the “Ouch!” and said, “If anything happens again, you’re telling us.”

The growling of their stomachs cut them off and all four started laughing. “We should really eat now, I’m way too hungry to do anything else~~~” Kensuke whined. “You should really try Kou’s cooking, Fujimura-senpai! He’s amazing and the food is always delicious!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was really delicious, Etou-kun! Thank you for sharing your food with me!” Mamoru praised, feeling a ridiculous amount of happiness at having being able to eat together with someone at school in a long time. Kouki blushed at the earnest praise and Kensuke teased, “Aww, Kou’s blushing! How cute~” Ryota simply smiled before frowning as a thought occurred to him. “Senpai, you mentioned earlier that you don’t eat _when_ you don’t come to school. What did you mean by that?” Laughing nervously, the senior answered, “Actually, I only come in once in a while; to collect assignments or to submit them. That way, I can avoid my classmates most of the time.”

Mamoru startled when Kensuke collapsed onto the floor, whining and Ryota dropped his face into his hands. Even Kouki had a mildly exasperated expression. “A whole month wasted….” The grey-haired teen’s annoyed mumble reached his ears.

“E-Eh? Eh…? Umm….what?”

“After that incident on the first day of school, we started looking for you in school,” Kouki explained. “But you weren’t even on the campus; I swear, if you ever run away from me again, I’ll make sure you regret it.” Wincing at Ryota’s threat, Mamoru straightened. “Yes!!”

 

 

A sudden weight on his shoulder made Kouki stop mid-word and he looked down to see fluffy dark hair. “He fell asleep….” Indeed, Mamoru had fallen asleep and had slumped over, his head coming to rest on the blond’s shoulder. Kensuke crouched in front of the sleeping senior, a frown on his face. “Looks like he hasn’t been sleeping well,” he said, tracing the dark circles under the third-year’s eyes.

“How long do you think this has been happening?” Blue and green eyes flickered over to Ryota, who was also watching Mamoru sleep, worry hidden in pink orbs. “I think ever since he started here, his words seemed to imply that….” Kouki trailed off as Mamoru unconsciously pressed deeper into his neck, whimpering slightly and he raised his hand to stroke through the burgundy strands.

Smiling in relief as the tense expression on Mamoru’s face eased into something more peaceful, he said, “Can we do anything for him?” Kensuke answered, hiding a smile at Kouki’s actions. “I don’t the teachers can do anything; I mean, they seem to be aware of it but they sounded somewhat helpless when they mentioned his situation to us.”

“There’s probably something deeper here; two years is not a short time. Either the teachers hands are tied or there’s some rule regarding bullying. Whichever way it is, I am not allowing this to happen again,” Ryota murmured, revealing his feelings honestly for once. Kouki and Kensuke nodded in agreement and the three settled back into silence, to allow the older teen to get some much needed rest.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I honestly had no idea where I was going to stop this chapter so I thought I'd end with a sleeping Mamoru~
> 
> I know I'm having Mamoru refer to the others by their last names but they've known each other for barely a day and he's a bit more world-wary here. They'll get closer eventually, though.
> 
> Now! For the next chapter, would you like to see Mamoru waking up on Kouki's shoulder or should I just have him thinking about it later~?? If you would like to see either one, please mention it in the comments~ Otherwise I'll just go with what I currently have in mind. The next update will be a while, since I have another wave of exams; so I'll be accepting opinions for about a week or so.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it! XD


	9. Waking up

 

 

 

 

Mamoru woke to the feeling of a hand gently stroking his head. Finding the feeling addicting, he pushed against the hand and let out a small purr. The sound of muffled laughter reached his ears and he froze in place.

“Fujimura-senpai? Are you awake?”

Turning his head slowly as horror crept into his mind, light brown eyes met clear blue. An embarrassed flush bloomed across his cheeks and Mamoru immediately scrambled away, apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind.”

Kouki’s words cut him off and he looked up to see the three first-years. Ryota was smirking at him and Kensuke was rolling on the floor, laughing.

“Haha…senpai, just now…haha…you sounded just like a dog!”

Pouting slightly at the teasing words, somehow he didn’t find them offensive despite barely knowing the other, he mumbled, “So mean….”

Mamoru looked back up, meeting blue eyes again as Kouki was staring at him with a hint of worry in his expression. The blush came back as he remembered how he woke up and he covered his head with his hands, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

“Ah…I’m really sorry for falling asleep like that…”

“Technically, you landed on Kou’s shoulder at first,” Ryota smirked mercilessly. “Then your head slipped down so he let you sleep on his lap.”

Now feeling completely mortified, the third-year huddled in a corner of the room, wishing that the ground would just swallow him up.

Kensuke finally stopped laughing and grinned at the embarrassed senior. “Come on, Ryo; I think you’ve teased him enough. Oi senpai! Still alive there?” Turning away from the wall, Mamoru faced the trio again; a faint blush was still visible on his face.

“You haven’t been sleeping well?” Shaking his head at Kouki’s question, Mamoru replied, “Normally I do sleep well. But something was bothering me for a while, so I couldn’t get any sleep for a few days.” Three pairs of eyes widened at this and Kensuke exclaimed, “Days?! Why did you even come today?!”

“Um…I needed to pick up my assignments for the next weeks today so that I don’t have to come to school for sometime…” Wilting a bit at the other’s reply, Kouki asked, “So you won’t be in school tomorrow?”

Confused at the golden-haired teen’s response, “Well, yes…? Otherwise I’ll be risking a similar situation like today…” Wincing at the reminder of how they had found him, the first-years nodded. “I did have some questions I wanted to ask, but it can’t be helped.”

Blinking at Ryota’s words, Mamoru asked, “Questions? Can’t you ask them now?” Kensuke scratched his head before saying, “We could but school is almost over and we’d need to get home soon.” Brown eyes widened as Mamoru glanced at the clock. “I slept for that long?!”

Kouki nodded, “You looked really tired, so we let you sleep.” Taking in the three before him, Mamoru considered his options. He could come back the next day and risk getting caught by the bullies again or he could just stay safe at the orphanage. But…

“Okay, I’ll come in tomorrow.”

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments before Ryota broke it, eyebrows furrowed. “But you’ll be risking injury.” Fidgeting a bit as a blush crept up his neck, Mamoru answered, “I kinda want to help you guys? But I can come in late and hide in my music room to avoid them, so it should be fine!”

The three stared at him, a little bit of awe in their expressions. “Then we’ll come in the morning and wait for you!”

“No!”

Taken aback at the senior’s vehement refusal, Kensuke pouted. “Why not?”

“I know that the permit allows you to skip classes whenever you want, but it will raise questions among your classmates if you’re absent for days,” Mamoru explained. “It’s supposed to be a secret; so why don’t you come during lunch? You can stay till the end of school.”

Resting his chin on his palm, Ryota hummed, “I guess that’s a better option. You better not disappear again, got it senpai?” Nodding furiously at the demonic glare, the older teen thought, _‘He’s really scary…’_

The school bell rang at that moment, signaling the end of school and their conversation. Ignoring the senior’s protests, the first-years helped clean up the room. Once they were done, they noticed Mamoru at the window, looking down.

“What are you looking at?”

Jumping a bit at the unexpected voice, he pointed towards the front of the building. “I’m waiting for them to leave. I really, really don’t want to get caught again.” Peering out the window themselves, they could see the group from before loitering about.

“That’s fair. If they don’t leave by the time we’re done here, we’ll walk you out.” All protests died in his throat as he caught sight of Ryota’s raised eyebrow and displeased expression, and Mamoru nodded reluctantly.

By the time the quartet finished cleaning up, the group had left and Mamoru let out a sigh of relief. But when he returned from returning the keys to the music room, he saw the trio waiting for him at the entrance, much to his surprise.

“What are you guys still doing here?”

“We’re going to be heading in the same direction for a bit, so we decided to wait for you,” Kensuke shrugged, as he rose up from his crouch. Nodding his head and squashing the giddy feeling rising within him, Mamoru ran over to join them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki sat at his desk in his room, pen hovering over his notebook as he paused to refer his textbook. He was distracted from his reading as his ringtone rang through the room. Picking up his phone, he sat on the bed before answering the call.

“Ryo?”

_“Hi Kou~ What are you doing?”_

Holding his phone away from his ear, Kouki chuckled as he heard Ryota’s yell of _“Give that back, Ken!”_ and Kensuke’s _“Ouch! That hurt, Ryo!”_

_“Hello, Kou? Sorry about that; Ken was being an idiot like usual.”_

“It’s fine. Are you over at his place?”

_“The other way around, he came over whining for help with homework-” “Hey! I did not whine!”_

“Did you need something, Ryo?”

Ryota hummed on the other side. _“What did you think of Fujimura-senpai today? About him being bullied and no one doing anything.”_

Frowning a bit at the unexpected question, Kouki fell back on his bed as he thought over his answer. “I don’t know. I want to help though.”

_“As expected from Kou…alright, I agree with you on that. I guess we can’t do anything about it for now.”_

“Let’s just support him for now? He might tell us when he’s more comfortable with us,” Kouki suggested.

_“True. Are you going to bring a second bento tomorrow?”_

Smiling bemusedly, Kouki said, “You could tell…?” He could hear Ryota snort on the other end and Kensuke laughing.

_“Kou, Ryo and I have known you since we were kids; of course we can tell~”_

Letting his smile leak into his voice, the blond answered, “Okay. Then, have you finished your homework yet?”

Silence fell over the line before he heard Kensuke rushing and yelling. Ryota sighed, _“I have to corral an idiot now; see you tomorrow, Kou. Good night.”_

“Good night, Ryo.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mamoru whimpered as he huddled under the table, much to the amusement of the caretakers and the laughter of the children.

“Nii-chan is blushing~”

“He has a crush~”

The children sang teasingly, making the poor teen blush even more. “Mou…stop that, please!” he cried, sinking deeper in embarrassment.

Shizuka, the cook, had patted his head earlier causing him to remember what had happened with Kouki back in school. Mamoru had blushed all the way to his ears; even his neck had turned red. The children had made their own assumptions and started teasing him, prompting him to hide under the table.

“Alright, that’s enough! All of you go wash your hands and get ready for bed!” Director Ayase clapped her hands in order to get the children’s attention, a stern expression on her face. Sulking at having their fun disturbed, the kids gathered their plates and walked out, Shizuka following them.

Leaning down a bit to look at the still hidden teen, Hana called out to him. “Come out, Mamoru-kun; they’re gone now.” A head of burgundy hair poked out, the boy staring at her warily. “You’re not going to tease me, are you?” he asked, having detected the amusement glimmering in her eyes.

“Okay, I won’t,” she laughed. “But I am curious as to what caused that reaction.” Squirming slightly at the intent look focused on him, Mamoru mumbled, “I remembered something that happened today…”

“Oh~? It really was a girl?”

“N-No! Definitely not!”

Crossing his arms in an X-shape, the teen jumped back as if to distance himself from more attacks. Hana laughed, entertained by his exaggerated actions. “Fine, I won’t pry. I assume you’ll be staying here tomorrow?”

The woman stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at the teen, who looked back at her, confused.

“…..what did you just say?”

“Umm…that I’ll be going back tomorrow?”

Hana shook the teen, looking over him worriedly. “Are you okay, Mamoru-kun? You’re not sick, are you? You can tell me if anything is wrong?”

Bewildered at the director’s actions, Mamoru gently pushed the woman away. “Hana-san, I’m fine. There’s nothing bothering me.”

“But you’ve never gone to school consecutively before!”

Scratching his chin as he wondered how to answer, Mamoru missed the look of incredulity the director shot at him; his expression was unusually soft and his brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Lost in memories of his day, he smiled slightly as he touched his hair; a slight blush bloomed on his cheeks, as he remembered how Kouki had patted him while he was asleep.

“Well…I guess I made a promise? And perhaps some friends….”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I managed to put both scenarios in here...  
> I wanted it to be longer since I originally intended to have the next day in here as well, but I couldn't write it, so you'll have to settle for this for now.
> 
> Hope you liked it as much as I did~


	10. Formalities

 

 

 

 

Three students could be seen walking through the grounds of Hosha Hana no Gakuen during lunch, unlike the rest of their classmates who had settled in various places around the campus to enjoy their lunch.

Kouki, Ryota and Kensuke had reported to their homeroom teacher that they were heading to the elite division for the rest of the day and had turned in their assignments due for the remaining classes. Packing up their things, they had started off to see the senior like they had decided the previous day.

Surprisingly, the elites’ building was quiet for this time of the day; they took it in stride though, for they wouldn’t encounter anybody who might stop them.

“Should we check the music room first?”

Kensuke asked, green eyes peering up the stairs as he wondered where Mamoru would be. Ryota considered the possibilities, since they didn’t know the senior all that well yet. He could be anywhere in the building and they knew they couldn’t go asking anyone they saw since they most likely wouldn’t get a straight answer.

“Shall we check the music room first? It’s closer and easier to get to.”

Nodding at Kouki’s suggestion, they set off down the corridor. Looking into every room, the trio noticed that Mamoru wasn’t there. Feeling a little puzzled they proceeded to climb the stairs to go to the room they used the previous day. But when Kensuke pushed open the door, only emptiness greeted them.

“He said he’d be here,” Ryota muttered angrily, pink eyes dark. Kouki’s dejected expression and sad blue eyes only added to his anger, despite the blond saying that it wouldn’t be wrong of Mamoru if he didn’t trust them.

“Ahh, cheer up guys! Maybe senpai is busy with something,” Kensuke tried, even as a feeling of betrayal welled up in him. The room descended into silence, each one lost in their own world.

The creaking of the door went unnoticed by them, but the voice calling out made them jerk back to reality.

“So it really is you guys!”

“Ah, it’s the sensei from yesterday!”

Saeki Mikan stood in the doorway, a kind of victorious expression on her face. Closing the door behind her, she stepped into the room and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. “I didn’t expect I’d see you three again. Let me introduce myself formally; I’m Saeki Mikan, music teacher.”

Once the students were seated in chairs of their own she leaned forward, curiosity glimmering in her eyes. “What did you tell Fujimura-kun yesterday? He seemed really happy.”

The first-years glanced at each other, unsure of what to say. “I don’t think we said anything special? It was just us asking him things we were curious about, after we checked on him,” Kensuke answered, scratching his head in confusion.

“No, I don’t mean it like that,” Saeki-sensei shook her head. “Did you say or do anything to endear yourselves to him?” This time, the first-years shook their heads in the negative. “Nothing a decent person wouldn’t do,” Ryota said, a dark edge to his voice as he recalled how they had encountered the senior.

The teacher pondered over their words, eyeing them critically. _‘Just like yesterday, they don’t seem to be lying. They don’t consider what they did as special, because to them it’s probably normal.’_

“Umm, sensei? Is something wrong?”

Looking up at Kouki’s question, she shot them a smile. “No, it’s nothing; I got what I wanted. Is there something you want to ask?” Raising an eyebrow as the students shifted slightly, Saeki-sensei waited patiently.

“Saeki-sensei, most of the teachers, if not all, seem to know of Fujimura-senpai’s circumstance. Why isn’t anyone doing anything?”

Ryota’s question took her aback, startled at the accusing tone in his voice. Kensuke nudged the pale-haired teen and Kouki shot him a mildly disapproving look but neither took back his words; instead, they chose to wait for her answer.

The teacher didn’t expect that she’d be questioned like this when she chased after the three first-years, wanting answers of her own. Sighing dejectedly as helplessness filled her, Saeki-sensei said, “You know that this school used to be for rich kids exclusively? It’s a holdover from then and despite the efforts of the staff, nothing has changed.”

“Back then, when the students pushed each other around or fought, it would be covered up with money. No action would be taken unless the victim themselves come forward with complaints; the system hasn’t changed at all since then. We’ve tried but without Fujimura-kun saying anything, no official action can be taken.”

The first-years sat in silence, digesting the information they were given. “Then why doesn’t senpai say anything?” Kensuke burst out. “Isn’t anyone helping him?”

Saeki-sensei sat back, expression dark as she remembered something from long ago. “That’s something for him to tell you. As for us, we can’t help him openly as we’d be labeled as partial and he’d lose the little support he has. So we try to keep Fujimura-kun and the other students apart, like he wants.”

“So that’s how it is,” muttered Ryota, irritation in his whole countenance. “I’m liking this system less and less.” Kensuke laughed, a wry expression on his face. “Join the club, Ryo.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Kouki asked, concerned. Tilting her head slightly, the teacher smiled. “You already are. Just honestly being friends with him is enough right now.”

Getting up and heading to the door, Saeki-sensei said, “You three are already special to him; all of us teachers here almost got a heart attack when Fujimura-kun showed up to school twice in a row!”

Sapphire blue eyes glittered and Kouki asked eagerly, “Senpai really came today?” Laughing as she could almost see sparkles in the air, the music teacher said, “I guess you had something to do with it? He should be somewhere in the library, if not in the music room.”

With that, she walked out, leaving the first-years to their own devices.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So…that was informative. What should we do now?” Kensuke said, watching his two friends closely. Oddly, he felt relief at the fact that they were mistaken and Mamoru was really in the school.

Kouki blinked back at him, “Should we wait here or go find him…?” Ryota got up and stalked to the door, pulling it open. “Go find him, of course; it’s lunch time and I bet that idiot hasn’t eaten like usual.”

Pausing as a thought occurred to him, he turned back, “Does this place have a library of its own or do we need to go back to the general division?”

“I think there should be one here? I’ve never seen any elite student back at the library there,” Kouki offered as he and Kensuke reached Ryota.

Ten minutes and several wrong turns later, the three find themselves in front of the library. Ryota stared at the sheer size wide-eyed, his interest piqued. Kensuke laughs behind him, “I bet you’d get lost in there too, Ryo.”

Huffing since he knew that the other was right, Ryota ignored the embarrassed blush on his cheeks; his love of books was something the other two knew very well. The librarian greeted them as the trio stepped in, surprise on her features.

“Oh, hello. It’s rare to see general division students; are you here for something in particular?”

“We’re looking for a friend of ours, Fujimura Mamoru-senpai,” Kouki explained, surprising her further. “It’s rare that someone comes for him; you’ll find him buried somewhere in the physics section today,” she said, smiling fondly at the multiple times she had seen the senior hidden under piles of books.

“Today?” Kensuke parroted.

“Oh yes, Mamoru-kun picks a different section every time he comes in unless it’s for school work. Now, off you go!”

Pointed in the right direction thanks to the librarian, the three headed towards the mentioned section. True to the woman’s words, they found their target standing in front of one of the shelves; he had two different books in each hand, looking to be comparing something.

Under the sunlight that streamed in from the tall windows, Mamoru looked to be peaceful, just like the time he played the piano for them. Lost in what he was reading, he did not notice the three first-years approaching him.

“Fujimura-senpai.”

Jerking back to reality as the silence around him was broken, Mamoru turned to see Ryota glaring at him slightly; Kensuke grinned at him over the shorter teen’s shoulder and Kouki shot him a small smile.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought we were to meet at lunch?”

The third-year looked so confused that Kensuke couldn’t help but snicker a bit. “Senpai, it _is_ lunchtime! Or well, it’s probably going to end soon.”

Blinking owlishly at that, Mamoru said, “It’s that late already? Ah, I’m so sorry!” Putting the books back, he rushed over to a table stacked with books and picked them up, scrambling to place them in their proper slots.

“Woah, slow down! You’ll drop something!”

The three teens moved to help, taking some of the books from him. They worked swiftly and soon it was almost done. Mamoru looked to see Ryota staring at one of the books in his hand and walked over to him. “Sakuraba-kun, do you want to borrow that book?”

Startled, the grey-haired teen said, “Well, it’s not….” Hesitating slightly, he asked, “Is it alright though? I mean, I’m not from the elite division.” Scratching his head, Mamoru said sheepishly, “Normally, no; but since I’m technically your student mentor you can take one book from here at a time.”

“Is that so…then, I’ll take this one.” Ryota watched the senior thoughtfully as he wandered off to make the same offer to Kensuke and Kouki. _‘I wonder; just what are you hiding?’_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Fujimura-senpai, here; for you.”

Mamoru stared at the bento Kouki held out to him, eyes wide with shock. Accepting it in a daze, he stared down at it disbelieving. He hadn’t expected to be given his own lunch and thought he’d be probably be sharing like the previous day.

The feeling of something poking his cheek brought him back to reality and Mamoru brought his hand up absently to rub at the spot while staring at the three first-years who stared back bemusedly. Ryota had been the one to poke him, his chopsticks still held out.

“Aren’t you going to eat? Kou made that especially for you.”

“Yeah, yeah! It’s even more elaborate than his usual ones!”

Opening the box under the expectant stares of the trio, Mamoru stared in awe at the elegantly made lunch. _‘I’ll never be able to make something like this; I’ll be lucky if I don’t burn it,’_ he thought wryly. Knowing it would be rude if he kept staring for longer, he picked up his own chopsticks with a smile.

“Thanks for the food!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mamoru watched happily as the juniors debated over something they had found while reading the book Ryota took from the library, the same giddy feeling he had felt yesterday rising within him again. Unlike the other students in the school, he felt safe with them; it might be strange since he barely knew them but he felt like he could trust them.

Sensing the stare, Ryota turned to face him, “What are you smiling like that for?”

Waving his hands in a flustered manner, Mamoru replied, “It’s nothing! Oh, that’s right; you said you wanted to ask me something?”

Thrown off at the sudden change in topic, the trio looked bewildered before they realized why they were there in the first place.

“Ah.”

Leaning forward slightly the senior smiled expectantly, eyes bright with curiosity. “So? What is it?”

“Well, more than answers to questions, it’s advice we want?” Kensuke said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kouki nodded, “We want to attempt the placement tests so we wanted to find what we could specialize in.”

“I don’t think that’s something I can help in..?” Mamoru tilted his head in confusion, “I don’t know what you are good at. You have to be good at academics to get in but other than that…”

Ryota hummed, leaning back in his seat. “I guess that’s true. Perhaps we tell you want we can do and you say if it would be acceptable?”

Murmurs of agreement met this statement and they started tossing around ideas and suggestions. After a while though, Mamoru noticed something.

“Umm…why are you focusing only on unusual skills or something like that?”

The first-years looked surprised at that. “It doesn’t have to be something different?” asked Kouki, a confused expression on his face. The older teen shook his head, refuting the assumption.

“Of course not. It can be anything as long as you’re good at it and at a higher level than normal. Take me for example; music is usually part of the curriculum right? But I still specialize in it, simply because I’m good at it and above the usual standards, apparently.”

“Not apparently; you really are good!” Kensuke disagreed, before getting back on track. “So that means we can do anything we like?”

Mamoru laughed sheepishly, “Thanks for the compliment…but yes, you can do anything. Etou-kun,” the blond perked up at this, “since you’re good at cooking, you can pick that.”

“Is that so…then what would I have to do?” Kouki inquired, interest piqued.

“I guess you’ll have to make something really good; most likely, the judge would be the Home Economics teacher from the elite division. You might get more points, I think, if it’s your own recipe or if you added your own style to a traditional one.”

Smiling at Kouki’s happy expression, Ryota said, “So that’s one of us done. What if I said I was interested in performing?”

“Performing? Like plays and dramas?” At the other’s nod, Mamoru continued, “Probably the same; you’d have to act out any role for placements and perform in any play at least once for the term end tests if you get a spot in the elite division.”

“I can perform anywhere?”

“That’s right,” the third-year confirmed. “It can be the Theater Club in school or any troupe outside. You can do it anytime during the term as well and present a recording to the evaluators.”

Ryota looked pleased, “Hmm. Thanks, senpai.”

“That’s not fair!” Kensuke whined, pouting from where he was draped over the back of his chair. “I can’t do anything like you guys!”

Mamoru scratched his chin in thought, “Really? I thought you were pretty athletic, Yaegashi-kun.”

“Yeah, but it’s more of a hobby than something I really like to do. I guess I’ll just have to stay in the general division…”

Ryota scoffed, “Don’t be so derisive, Ken; we still have options to explore.” Reluctantly, the blue-haired teen nodded, “There’s not much time though.”

“Are you good at any subject in particular?”

The sudden question had them all blinking. “What do you mean?” Smiling at Kouki who had asked, Mamoru explained, “It’s true you have to be better than normal in academics, but it doesn’t mean you can't pick a subject you are the best in to try for the specialization, you know.”

“Oh.” Brightening as a thought came to him, Kouki said, “Ken, you like math, right? Why not try that?” Considering the idea, Kensuke directed to the third-year, “What would I have to do for that?”

“I’m not sure, you might have an advanced test for placements. As for later, you can keep on with the tests or maybe submit a thesis of some sort?”

The younger grinned, “I don’t know about writing theses, but I can do tests!”

“That’s all of us; thanks for the help, Fujimura-senpai,” Kouki smiled in gratitude, causing the senior to blush brightly. The other two snickered at his expression before thanking him as well.

Pausing as something occurred to him, the third-year hesitantly offered, “I know we met only yesterday, but if you like…you can call me by my first name.”

As soon as the words left his mouth though, Mamoru hid his face behind his hands but it wasn’t enough to hide the embarrassed blush that had formed, all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Ooh, then you can call us by our first names too! Or our nicknames if you want,” Kensuke added as an afterthought.

“Eh? Really?” Mamoru looked up in surprise; the blush had mostly faded except for a little red on his cheeks.

The other two nodded in agreement to Kensuke’s words, Kouki saying, “Of course you can, Mamoru.”

“Okay, Kou-kun, Ken-kun, Ryo-kun!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess they got a little closer~  
> Now you know why the teachers don't do anything for Mamo-chan; his side will have to wait for a bit longer though.
> 
> I'll give you guys a hint about the next chapter: according to the timeline, it's currently May in the story!
> 
> Edit: I forgot a little something when I was writing this chapter, but it really doesn't have any bearing in the story. Ryota actually met Mamoru in the general division library in chapter 4; this is because Mamoru often switches between the libraries to avoid the bullies. (should have mentioned it in here but forgot, sorry!)


	11. Birthdays & Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs off a cliff*
> 
> Another reeeeaaalllly late update...I'm sorry! >.<  
> Anyway, how many of you understood the hint at the end of the last chapter? No worries if you didn't, the title will help you~
> 
> On with the story!

 

 

 

 

“Psst. Hey, Mamoru.”

“…huh?”

Mamoru looked up, bleary-eyed and groggy; he had fallen asleep over his books in the study room. While this wasn’t unusual, it was the first time he had been woken up by someone else. Rubbing his eyes slowly, the third-year blinked, brown orbs meeting amused green.

“…Ken-kun? What…are you doing here?”

Yawning widely as he stretched his limbs, Mamoru looked on bemused as the younger teen vaulted into the room; Kensuke had actually been at the window, leaving the other to wonder why he had not taken the door.

Dragging a chair from the corner to the confused senior, Kensuke dropped onto it heavily. Hugging the back of the chair with his arms, he grinned before asking, “Hey Mamoru, you free on the 22nd?”

“The 22nd? That’s next week, right?”

“Yep!”

Tilting his head in thought, Mamoru considered his schedule. He didn’t have anything to do except complete his assignments but that would be over by the current week. So normally, he wouldn’t come to school the next.

Nodding his head, he replied, “Yes, I am; but I don’t have any reason as of now to come then.”

“Great! You’re coming then!”

Bewildered by the sudden delighted exclamation from Kensuke, the senior stared, silently asking for an explanation. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, the younger teen said, “Sorry, I should have mentioned it first. It’s Kou’s birthday on the 22nd and we thought we could throw a small party here with you.”

Mamoru blinked, before a wide smile bloomed on his face. “Really? I’d be glad to come then!”

Almost immediately though, he deflated. “But I can’t give him a present….”

Sighing inwardly in relief at the senior’s acceptance, Kensuke reached over, patting him on the head. “It’s okay! Kou will be happy with just you coming, so don’t worry about it!”

“I guess so…Kou-kun is a really kind person,” Mamoru murmured under his breath, straightening his hair. Kensuke snickered slightly, before getting up. “I have to go back now; I don’t know how long Ryo can distract Kou.”

“Eh? You snuck out?”

“Yeah, it was study hour in the library so Ryo sent me off to find you. We’ll meet you at lunch and don’t tell Kou, okay?”

Kensuke shot his friend one last grin before jumping out the window, Mamoru following him and staring in amusement. He chuckled and raised his hand to answer the former’s wild waving as the blue haired teen ran in the direction of the general division.

Dropping his hand as Kensuke’s figure disappeared in the distance, Mamoru sighed before returning to his seat.

“Kou-kun’s birthday, huh? Is there anything I can give him….?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mikan hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway to the music rooms. She made sure to keep her footsteps light; sound carried too well in the corridors.

“Are you sure that Fujimura is here today?”

Looking over her shoulder, the music teacher giggled at the disgruntled expression on the other’s face. Natsume looked annoyed, his irritation leaking into his voice and posture.

“Of course; he reported to me in the morning after all~”

“Fine, fine; I still don’t see why you had to drag me all the way here.”

Slapping the history teacher’s back, Mikan sent him stumbling forward. Ignoring his glare, she kept walking. “It’s been a while since you saw him since he doesn’t go to the general division all that much. I know that everyone is worried about Fujimura-kun thanks to this new behavior but I wanted to show you that he’s just fine.”

Slowing as they reached the last of the music rooms, Mikan knocked lightly before pushing open the door. Frowning as she didn’t see anyone, she called out, “Fujimura-kun?”

A loud bang sounded in the room, causing her to flinch back in surprise. Natsume raised an eyebrow as he peered into the room over her head.

“Oi, Fujimura! Is that you?”

Weak groans could be heard before they saw the chair being pushed back and a hand came into view. The student slowly sat up, wincing as he rubbed the bump on his head. Brown eyes flickered with surprise and a hint of pleasure as Mamoru stared at the duo still standing in the doorway.

“Saeki-sensei, Kuneida-sensei! Good morning!”

Snorting loudly, Natsume walked into the room and pulled the sheepish teen to his feet. “Did you fall asleep again?” he asked, amusement clear in his words.

“Not exactly; I was just thinking…”

“While lying on the ground?”

Mikan laughed at the pair’s banter as she picked up a few papers that had been scattered on the floor. Accepting them with a grateful smile, Mamoru answered, “I was bored of sitting on the chair.”

Shaking his head in exasperation, Natsume sighed, “Only you, Fujimura; only you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mamoru fidgeted in his chair, a bit uncomfortable at the staring of the two teachers. He really wanted to break the silence, but was unsure of what to say so he decided to keep quiet until one of the others said something. Just as his thoughts were starting to wander, Natsume spoke up.

“How have you been, Fujimura? You’ve been frequenting the school more often lately.”

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at the look the teacher shot him, the student replied, “I’m fine, sensei; you can say I’ve made some friends? I really like spending time with them, so…”

“Even if you risk being caught by Nakayama and his gang?”

Mamoru wilted slightly at the mention of his bullies, his gaze shifting to the floor and his posture seeming fragile. Mikan elbowed Natsume hard, glaring at him with a disapproving expression. The older man winced a bit; he could have phrased that better.

“I know the possibilities, but Kou-kun and the others make me happy. I don’t want to give that up just because I’m scared of Nakayama-kun.”

Eyes widening in shock at the desperate yet defiant lilt in the teenager’s voice, the two teachers stared. They were so used to Mamoru being meek and quiet no matter what his classmates did and said to him, that this was a startling change to them.

Despite the fear still present in his bearing, Mamoru’s eyes now gleamed with a strong conviction. “I believe in them; Kou-kun, Ryo-kun and Ken-kun have saved me twice from the others and helped me in many other ways. I don’t feel as lonely as before.”

The third-year’s soft smile took Mikan and Natsume off-balance; they had never seen such an expression on him. Smiling at each other in defeat, they decided to leave him be. Of course, if the first-years hurt him in any way, they’d make sure they regretted it but it didn’t seem likely.

Natsume leaned forward, ruffling Mamoru’s hair. Laughing loudly at the other’s protests and attempts to straighten the now wild locks, he remarked, “Well, looks like they’re good for you! Etou, Sakuraba and Yaegashi, huh? If I remember right, they will be attempting the placement tests.”

“Heh, really? What are they like? Any chance of them getting into the elite?” Mikan asked, her interest piqued.

The history teacher redirected the question to the only student in the room, “What do you think, Fujimura?”

Startling a bit at the sudden question, Mamoru sat back. Gathering his thoughts, he answered slowly. “Honestly speaking, I think they will definitely get in. All three of them are really good and that’s not including what they have decided to specialize in.”

“Oh, they have already decided? Most students keep changing their choices right up to the last minute. You had a hand in it?”

“Hehe, maybe~”

“Cheeky brat,” Natsume grumbled, a wry smile on his face before it turned into something serious. “Are they aware that they already have a fifty percent probability of getting in thanks to you?”

Mikan continued, her voice reflecting her surprise, “It’s already rare enough that an elite actually approves of a first-year, let alone three! And you’re no ordinary elite either; you’re a dual who has continuously remained at the first place with record-breaking scores. Those three are going to have a hard time impressing their evaluators.”

The teen had a pensive look on his features, a distant look in his brown eyes. “I didn’t tell them anything and I would ask that they be judged based on their skills, not because I approve of them. It would be unfair to them if they got in because of me; they really are talented.”

“Besides,” Mamoru grinned, “I think they’d thrive on the challenge, so their evaluators better be ready to get their socks knocked off! And no, sensei, I’m not spilling what they have chosen to do; you’ll just have to wait for them to submit their final confirmation forms~”

Pouting, Mikan inwardly sighed in relief as the tense atmosphere dissipated. “That’s mean, Fujimura-kun…” Natsume rested his cheek on his palm, smiling. “You have that much trust in them, huh? Well, I’ll look forward to it then. Anyway, what were you doing when we came in?”

Taken aback at the sudden change in topic, Mamoru blinked. Deflating as he recalled what he was thinking about, he slumped in his chair. “Kou-kun’s birthday is coming up and I don’t know what I can give him….Ken-kun said it wasn’t anything to worry about but I really want to give him something.”

The two teachers exchanged surprised glances; they knew Mamoru cared for the three younger students but they didn’t realize that it was to this extent. “They invited you to his party?” Mikan inquired.

“I think it’s a small one just for the four of us, Ken-kun said that they’d come here so that I won’t have to worry about going anywhere else.”

Hiding a smile behind her hand, the music teacher regarded her favorite student; he clearly adored his new friends. Her opinion of them rose, for they had taken Mamoru’s circumstances into account when they planned this mini-party. It seemed Natsume felt the same way, judging by the pleased expression on his face.

“Why not just do what you do best?”

Looking up in confusion at the words, Mamoru asked, “What do you mean, Kunieda-sensei?”

“From what I know, Etou is not picky. I think he’d appreciate anything you give him, you know.”

“That’s not an answer, sensei….”

Laughing, the teacher got up from his chair. Patting the student’s shoulder, he walked over to the door. “You’ll get it. See you later, Fujimura.”

“Sorry, Fujimura-kun, but I agree with him; I’m sure you can do it!”

Mamoru stared helplessly as the door swung closed behind the two teachers.

“What do I do now?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_'How do I always get into situations like this?!’_

Mamoru had just stepped outside to take a walk, having decided that being cooped up wasn’t helping in brainstorming for present ideas. It seemed that he had picked the wrong time though, running into Nakayama and his gang as soon as he left the building.

Now he was running across the campus, trying to escape the gang currently chasing him. Turning sharply, he dashed into the garden hoping to throw off his pursuers. Ducking low to hide among the hedges, Mamoru crept along through the garden, collapsing when he reached the wisteria trellises.

Panting softly, the third-year tried to catch his breath. “Hope they don’t come in here….”

“Mamoru?”

The call of his name, confused and surprised, made him flinch and look up, light brown meeting sapphire. Kouki stood a few feet in front of him, staring at him in bewilderment. The blond’s eyes wandered over his disheveled and exhausted form, widening in worry at Mamoru’s state.

Quickly closing the distance between them, Kouki knelt down at the older teen’s side. “What happened?”

“I-“

“Find him! He can’t have gone far!”

The yell made the pair hidden among the wisteria startle, Mamoru wincing at the closeness of the voice. Kouki frowned, rapidly connecting the dots.

“Were you chased by them?”

The third-year closed his eyes, body tense and alert as he gave a terse nod. As a result, he missed the sad and pained look the younger teen shot him. Kouki didn’t like to see his friend hurt and wanted to help; he just didn’t know how though.

As the voices outside grew louder, Mamoru’s eyes shot open. Making a split second decision, he scrambled to his feet, tugging Kouki up along with him.

“Come on, Kou-kun; this way!”

Confused but trusting the senior, Kouki followed him willingly as Mamoru pulled him deeper into the trellises.

“Isn’t this a dead end, Mamoru?” he asked as they stopped in front of a wall of thick hanging vines. “Won’t we be caught here?”

Eyes twinkling mischievously, Mamoru replied, “We would, if this really was a dead end.”

Blue eyes widened in surprise as the third-year pushed aside the vines, revealing an entrance hidden amongst them.

“Let’s go!”

Mamoru pulled Kouki in behind him, letting the vines fall back into place. He remained still for a few moments, listening for any sounds of them being found. Footsteps could be heard on the other side before stopping.

“He’s not here, Nakayama. Fujimura must have left the garden somehow.”

“Dammit!”

More cursing was heard and the hidden pair tensed, not making a sound.

“Let’s go back, we don’t have much time left.”

The students on the other side of the vines left, their voices slowly fading into the distance. After a few minutes, Mamoru let out a sigh of relief. Sliding to the ground, he sprawled boneless on the grass.

“That was close! I was almost caught again!” he exclaimed, his body completely relaxing now that the threat was gone. Kouki smiled at the scene before before looking around.

“I didn’t know there was a clearing here.”

Hoisting himself up on his elbows, Mamoru looked at the first-year in front of him with a wide grin. “Not many people know about it. I know only some of the teachers and the gardener is aware of it.”

The clearing was beautiful, surrounded by tall hedges that had flowers of various colors growing on them. Rose bushes were scattered around, their flowers blooming in pinks, reds, yellows and oranges. The entire place was a myriad of rainbow colors, the overall arrangement pleasing to the eye.

“How did you find this?” Kouki asked as he wandered to the center of the clearing, spinning around slowly as if to take in the beauty of the nature around him.

Mamoru watched him in amusement, finding his actions endearing. Not many stopped to admire the amazing environment surrounding them, after all.

“It’s actually funny now that I recall it,” he chuckled. “I was a first-year like you then but it was my second term. Nakayama-kun was chasing me and I ran into the garden. All I knew was the wisteria was the only place that could hide me to an extent.”

Getting to his feet as Mamoru lost himself in his memories, he walked to the fountain and sat on the edge, dipping his hand into the water absentmindedly. To Kouki, it looked like a practiced action, making him wonder just how many times Mamoru had hidden in here.

“I had just sat down on the ground in the depths of the wisteria and leant against what I believed was a wall. But I fell through, tangled in the vines. That’s when I realized this place existed; nobody else seemed to know about it so I kept coming here when I needed to.”

“I see. I’m glad you found it then, since it gave you a safe haven,” Kouki smiled gently. “Thank you for showing me your secret.”

Mamoru looked flustered, hands flailing wildly in the air. “I don’t mind you knowing, so feel free to come here whenever you want!” Hoping to take the focus off him, he tried to change the topic.

“By the way, Kou-kun, what were you doing here anyway?”

Kouki blinked at the unexpected question, before moving to take a seat on the fountain next to Mamoru.

“It’s the place when I first heard you sing,” he said simply.”

“Eh? Eeehh?!”

The dark haired teen stared in surprise, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “What are you saying?!” Kouki looked bemused, “I remember the ethereal feeling I had back then. Your song was beautiful and gentle, yet sounding powerful at the same time.”

As though it wasn’t enough, Kouki stared straight into Mamoru’s eyes and delivered the final blow.

“You were like a fairy singing in the midst of the wisteria.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was official; Mamoru was doing to die and his grave would read: _Death by embarrassment due to Etou Kouki_.

_‘How can he say such things with a straight face?!’_

The red had spread to his cheeks and his ears burned. Whimpering, he bent over covering his face. Ignoring the worried queries from Kouki, he focused on calming his rapidly beating heart. Once he deemed himself calm enough, Mamoru peeked a brown eye out, watching the now confused blond.

_‘Kou-kun isn’t embarrassed at all! Or rather, he doesn’t think anything of it!’_

Clearing his throat, Mamoru sat up. “Sorry about that…Kou-kun is really honest,” he laughed quietly, before turning a smile on the bewildered teen. “Thank you for the compliment!”

“You’re welcome.”

Kouki still looked confused but decided to let it go. The ringing of his phone made the pair startle and he pulled it out to see a message from Ryota. Quickly reading the contents, he looked up apologetically.

“I have to go now, Ryo is calling for me.”

“It’s okay! Oh, you can tell Ryo-kun and Ken-kun about this place.”

“Hmm…can we keep it a secret between us for now?”

“Eh?! If you want…”

Kouki smiled at the teen who was tomato-red again and waved in goodbye, before ducking under the vines and disappearing.

Mamoru sighed, before smiling. His day felt like it was going to hell earlier but his encounter with Kouki had cheered him up tremendously. Straightening suddenly as an idea occurred to him, he stared off into space.

_“Why not just do what you do best?”_

His teacher’s words echoed in his mind and a small smile curved his lips. “You always knew me better than myself, Kunieda-sensei,” he murmured quietly. Standing up, Mamoru shot one last glance at the clearing before exiting the place.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mamoru fiddled with the little package in his hands, seated in a chair in the corner of the private room he used whenever the first-years came over. Unlike normal though, the room was decorated with colorful streamers and small balloons. A table stood to the side, piled high with plates of food.

_‘Ken-kun and Ryo-kun sure went all out on this party.’_

The senior himself had only made some of the decorations, having confessed to the other two that he was no good at cooking and only burn something or the other. As a result, he had been delegated to decorations and ensuring that no one would come into the room.

Since the preparations were almost complete, Ryota had ordered Kensuke to fetch Kouki who had been sent off on a random errand so that he wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Oi, Mamoru, stop messing with that and help me fix this in place.”

Ryota yelled angrily from the other side of the room, holding a banner in his hands. Putting the package on the table next to him, Mamoru scrambled over to help. They had just finished hanging it up when footsteps echoed in the corridor outside.

“H-Hey, Ken, stop pushing me…what’s going on?”

“Sorry, sorry, but really, we should hurry up!”

Kouki and Kensuke’s voices could be heard faintly and the duo inside the room took their positions on either side of the door, party poppers in hand.

Just as planned, the door opened and Kouki came in, pushed inside first courtesy of Kensuke. The blue haired teen immediately pulled his own party popper from behind him and stood ready.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Small pops were heard before sparkling confetti and colored ribbons flew into the air, falling all over the surprised blond. Blue eyes blinked in shock for a few moments as Kouki processed what had happened. A small, shy smile spread across his face and his cheeks took on a slight pink tint, as he regarded his friends surrounding him with wide grins on their faces.

“Everyone…thank you.”

Mamoru and Kensuke pulled him over to the table just as Ryota placed a cake on it, the candles already lit.

“Make a wish, Kou!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once the cake had been eaten and all the food gone, the quartet sat in a circle on the ground, having pushed all the furniture to the side.

“Time for presents~”

Kensuke sang as he pushed the senior forward. “You go first, Mamoru!”

Ryota nodded in agreement; normally, they wouldn’t have given their gifts out at all in consideration of the older teen but they both had seen the small package Mamoru had held as though it was a precious treasure, painstakingly wrapped in colored paper and little ribbons.

“Eh? Ah, um…alright, I guess….”

The burgundy haired teen looked nervous; he didn’t think his present was going to be all that great but it was all he had. Looking at Kouki’s surprised yet happy face, he swallowed harshly and gathered his courage, holding out the gift hesitantly.

“Happy birthday, Kou-kun; I hope you like it.”

Accepting the package with a warm smile, the blond said, “Thank you, Mamoru. I’ll definitely treasure it. Is it okay if I opened it right now?”

“Of course!”

Gently pulling the ribbons off, Kouki placed them to the side. The wrapping paper came apart easily, revealing a CD inside. The three first-years stared curiously at it; it had no label or writing to indicate what it was.

A sheepish laugh caught their attention and they saw Mamoru fiddling with his thumbs, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

“You said you liked my song…so I recorded it, the full song.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Kouki stared down at the CD sitting innocently in his palms. “…I want to listen to it now.”

“Why not? I’m interested too!”

Kensuke chirped as he leapt to his feet, heading towards where they had placed their bags. After digging through his bag for a minute, he pulled out a portable CD player and handed it over to Kouki. The blond looked at a red-faced Mamoru questioningly, silently asking for his permission.

“…it’s your present, you can do anything you want.”

Not waiting any longer, he placed the CD inside and hit _‘play’_.

The melody they had heard days ago, My Gloria, resonated in the silent room, warm and gentle as always. Three pairs of eyes widened in surprise when they heard singing.

Turning to face the only elite student in the room, Ryota raised an eyebrow. “You actually recorded yourself singing along to the song? I didn’t expect that.”

Deciding to have some mercy towards the furiously blushing teen, the trio refrained from commenting any further and sat back to listen to the song.

The ending notes echoed for a few seconds before there was silence once more. Kouki turned to Mamoru, clearly intending to thank the senior when a new melody rang through the air. Mouth snapping shut, he stared in surprise at the CD player.

The second song had no lyrics accompanying the melody but it was just as beautiful. It had a stronger tone to it, yet warm and comforting. The first-years sat quietly, listening to the new song.

“That was composed especially for you.”

Mamoru’s quiet voice broke the stillness that had enveloped the room after the song had ended. “I know you would have been happy with just the first one, but I wanted to give you something that would belong only to you. Do you…do you like it?”

The words spoken hesitantly shook him from his stupor and Kouki nodded. “It’s beautiful…what is it called?”

“Um, well…it has no title, actually.”

Ryota raised an eyebrow. “Then what do you intend to do with it?”

“Maybe Kou-kun would like to name it? You can also write the lyrics for it!”

Kouki perked up at this. “Really? I can?” he asked quietly.

“Yes!” Mamoru answered, nodding vigorously. “I’m looking forward to see what you come up with!”

Laughter interrupted their conversation and they turned to see Kensuke wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye as he squinted at Mamoru.

“And who was the one who said they didn’t have anything to give? Now our presents will definitely pale in comparison with yours!”

“Eh? Eh, what? Um, I…”

Laughter echoed in the room as Kensuke continued teasing the poor third-year, Ryota adding a few comments in between. Kouki stared at the CD he had been given, a soft smile on his face. This definitely was the best present he had ever received and the best birthday he had ever had. Looking back at his friends, he repeated his wish once again in his heart.

_‘I wish for us to smile happily and be together from now on, the four of us.’_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was more tooth-rotting fluff...  
> *flops*  
> I don't regret it though. I made this chapter longer as an apology for taking so long. Hope you all enjoyed it~  
> Anyone realized what song Mamoru wrote for Kouki? *winks secretively*
> 
> Now, I don't have any concrete ideas for the next chapter, so if anyone has anything they would like to see, please let me know in the comments~


	12. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru finally hits his breaking point.

 

 

Ryota stared at the text he had received, brow furrowed in contemplation. It wasn’t anything bad, but it was unusual. Though he had gotten invitations to dinner at the Etou household before, it had decreased in frequency ever since Kouki had moved into his own house near the school.

But now here he was, re-reading the message the blonde had just sent, inviting him to dinner and a sleepover at his place the next day. Ryota had no reason to refuse and he was certain that Kensuke had received a similar invitation too. He wondered what the leader of their little trio - quartet, since they now considered Mamoru as one of their own, whether the senior knew it or not - was up to now.

The silvery blonde teen wasn’t worried though; he knew Kouki would tell them when he felt it was right. He could wait till then. Deciding to put it aside for later, Ryota pressed the _Play_ button on his phone’s music player. Just like Kouki, he too had received a personal song from Mamoru for his birthday.

”He is more perceptive than he looks to be…”

The older teen had quickly picked up on his fondness towards musicals and theater and composed a melody that reflected both those themes. Ryota would never admit it, but _Amaki Kaze no Primula_ was now his new favorite and he would listen to it whenever he could.

Placing his phone aside as the notes of the song filled the room, he ignored the slew of texts that made the screen light up, choosing to return to his homework.

_‘Ken can wait till later. Now about this problem…’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pouting as he didn’t get a single reply to all his messages, Kensuke flopped onto his bed. He had been cleaning his room after his sister yelled at him - _it was not messy thank you very much_ \- when the loud ringing of his phone startled him.

Blinking at the message preview, he did a double-take but the words didn’t change. Kouki really had sent him an invitation to dinner. Grinning widely, he immediately snapped off a reply before proceeding to pester Ryota.

He did expect the silence though and let his thoughts drift. What could Kouki possibly want to tell them that he couldn’t say in school? Shooting up as a sudden thought struck him, Kensuke murmured under his breath.

“Could it be about Mamoru?”

Dropping back onto the bed, he crossed his arms behind his head as he pursued the idea. “It’s possible, huh? If it really is about Mamoru, Kou wouldn’t want to say anything while he’s there,” he mused out loud.

Unfortunately, his train of thought was derailed as the door opened and his sister poked her head in.

“Ken, I told you to clean up!”

“But nee-chan, it’s not dirty!”

Raising an eyebrow as the girl stepped into the room, she prodded a pile of clothes gingerly with a foot. Gesturing to the manga that lay strewn about, she placed her hands on her hips, features twisted in disgust.

“Then what do you call this? And why are you grinning like that for?”

“Oh yeah, Kou invited me to a sleepover tomorrow so tell mom for me, okay?”

“You’re not going anywhere until you clean this up! And tell mom yourself!”

Protests and yells sounded in the Yaegashi household as Kensuke whined and set about to clean up, this time under the watchful eye of his sister.

 

* * *

 

 

Two pairs of eyes watched him, curiosity shining in teal-green and amusement in pink. Kouki hid a smile as he moved about in the kitchen; it was warranted after all. But he had learned something and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Ryota and Kensuke had always been at his side whenever he needed them and so he knew he could rely on them this time too. Pulling out a tray of chocolate-chip cookies, Kouki emptied them onto a plate and quickly put in another batch. He could give some to Mamoru, maybe he’d enjoy them too; the golden blonde loved seeing brown eyes light up in delight whenever the older teen tried something new.

_‘Perhaps an entire jar, to share with the children at the orphanage?’_

Shelving away the idea to ponder over at a later time, Kouki set the timer on the oven and picked up the plate of cookies and the tea he had made earlier, making his way towards the little lounge where his friends were waiting.

Getting to his feet as Kouki approached them, Ryota took the pot of tea from him, pouring the contents into the teacups sitting on the table. Kensuke had snatched up the cookies as well, setting it down on the glass with a _clink_.

“Well? What did you want to tell us, Kou?” Ryota asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Kensuke nodded his head vigorously, munching on a cookie as he hugged a pillow from where he sat on the couch. “Not that we don’t appreciate the invitation, but it _is_ a little out of the blue.”

Kouki stared pensively at his cup of tea, the clear brown liquid reflecting his face. “…Shun-san was here the other day, with Hajime-san.”

“That’s surprising,” Ryota raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. “I thought they lived on the side of the city.”

“Yes, but Hajime-san had something to do in the area and…”

Kensuke continued as Kouki trailed off, “And they dropped by? I bet that was Shun-san’s idea.”

“I see. But what does that have to do with us?”

“I asked them.”

Ryota and Kensuke exchanged confused glances, Kouki wasn’t really telling them anything yet. The blue-haired teen prompted, “Asked them what?”

“About that person…”

 

 

_“You look a little troubled, Kouki~”_

_Shimotsuki Shun sang as he gracefully raised the porcelain teacup to his lips, emerald green orbs focused on the younger teen. It had been his idea to visit, dragging Hajime behind him; for once, the dark-haired teen had acquiesced to his whimsical request._

_“I made a new friend at school with Ken and Ryo, he’s a third year in the elite division.”_

_Hajime stared at him, not getting why this would be a problem. “Isn’t that a good thing?” Now that the blonde had spoken, he too could see what Shun had meant when Kouki was troubled; there was an upset look clouding the other’s normally clear blue eyes._

_“Yes, but…”_

_“Go on~” Shun prompted him, his mysterious smile in place._

_“Do you know a boy about your age with chestnut brown hair and steel-blue eyes? I assume he’s from an affluent family and his last name is Nakayama,” Kouki abruptly asked, a determined expression on his face._

_The two older teens were taken aback slightly at the forceful question, before Hajime furrowed his brows in thought. “…Does he have pale skin? Of average height?”_

_Kouki shook his head. “No, he has a normal complexion and I estimate he’s as tall as you.”_

_Answering in the negative as the description rang no bells, Hajime turned to Shun; the pale-skinned teen was scrolling through his phone, apparently paying no attention to the conversation. He sighed half-heartedly._

_“Oi, Shun; do you know him?”_

_Humming slightly, Shun didn’t reply as he kept looking for something on his phone. The other two in the room exchanged bemused looks; the Shimotsuki was vague and confusing as always._

_“Aha! Is this him?”_

_Turning their heads at the sudden exclamation, the pair saw that Shun was holding out his phone to them; a picture of a brown-haired boy was visible on the screen._

_Peering closely at the image, Kouki nodded in confirmation as he recognized the person. “Yes, that’s him. Who is he?”_

_Chuckling softly, Shun answered, “I’m not surprised neither of you recognized him; you guys don’t attend my family’s Christmas parties-!”_

_Resisting the urge to Iron-Claw the pouting teen, Hajime sighed, “Just spill it.”_

_“As you wish, Your Highness~”_

_Shun then took on a mildly serious expression, “That young man is Nakayama Fudo; he’s the son of the owner and CEO of Nakayama Enterprises.”_

_No recognition was seen on Kouki’s face, as he stared back with a blank expression while Hajime let out a quiet noise of understanding._

_“He seemed to know me, though.”_

_Smiling slightly at the younger’s confused murmur, Hajime said, “I suppose he would, your father had signed a contract with the CEO. I didn’t know he had a son though.”_

_“Even if he hasn’t seen you personally before, it’s easy to recognize you; after all, you have a striking resemblance to your mother~”_

 

 

 

“So that bully is called Nakayama Fudo, huh…Looks like he really is from a rich family like we thought.”

Ryota leaned back in his seat, sinking into the cushions as he crossed his legs and arms folded over his chest. That might explain the aura of arrogance that the senior had around him and the posse that always seemed to follow him anywhere.

“So that Nakayama is getting away with his actions just because he’s rich? Is that why Mamoru is scared of him?” Kensuke asked in disbelief; it seemed ridiculous but also plausible.

Kouki shook his head, staring at his hands which were fisted on his lap. “I don’t think so. At least, I hope that isn’t the case,” he murmured softly.

“Are you worried that Mamoru will be scared of you when he finds out that you’re wealthy too, Kou?”

The blonde’s silence was an answer in itself and Ryota sighed in exasperation, exchanging amused glances with Kensuke.

Bouncing over to pat his friend’s shoulder, Kensuke grinned, “Don’t worry about that, Kou; I’m sure Mamoru isn’t like that at all!”

“I agree with Ken. Most likely, he’ll be surprised but I’m leaning more towards the theory that he already knows.”

Blinking in surprise, Kouki asked, “What do you mean?”

“Remember that Nakayama seemed to recognize you that time? Mamoru might have guessed from that; he is more perceptive than he lets on,” the silvery blonde replied, inwardly smiling when Kouki cheered up visibly.

Because if Mamoru had known since that time and still chose to be friendly with the three of them, then it could only mean that he wasn’t swayed by wealth or power.

“Anyway this explains why Nakayama backed off when he saw Kou!” Grinning when the other two turned to stare at him, Kensuke explained his realization.

“Hajime-san said that your father signed a contract with their company, right Kou? Then he wouldn’t want to do anything that would affect it. I mean, he might have thought that you might say something to Akito-san and that it would affect their dealings.”

“We know you’re not the type to pull your parents into these things but he doesn’t know that,” Ryota said, cutting off any protest Kouki might try to make. “This does help us though, your presence might be enough to thwart him from going after Mamoru from time to time.”

This didn’t really appease Kouki at all; he wanted their friend to be safe always. “…Is there a possibility that Nakayama might harm the orphanage if Mamoru strikes back?”

“It sounds unlikely,” Kensuke pointed out. “Why would Nakayama Enterprises be interested in messing with an orphanage? No, it’s probably something else.”

Silence reigned in the lounge for a few minutes, as the trio sat back in their seats trying to come up with ideas about why Mamoru kept his head down and did not retaliate.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The three teens had decided to go to bed, having come up with nothing and only exhausting themselves. Kouki did have a guestroom ready for visitors, but Ryota and Kensuke laid out futons in the blonde’s room. It had always been that way and they weren’t going to change it; they liked the calming atmosphere when they were all together.

Surprisingly, in a short time, Mamoru had gotten his spot among them; not that he knew it. Maybe one day he would.

Tossing around as he laid on the soft sheets, Kensuke still pondered over their conversation from before. Twisting to lay on his side, he looked over at Ryota and Kouki.

“You guys still awake?”

Murmurs drifted across the room to him.

“Hmm…”

“Is something the matter, Ken?”

Chuckling slightly at Ryota’s irritated mumble, the blue-haired teen said, “I was still thinking about earlier; why don’t we ask Mamoru himself?”

“…That’s true,” Kouki replied as he raised himself up on his elbows. “But he might be reluctant to tell us; he was even scared of us that time in the music room.”

“But it’s still worth a try!”

Glaring out of the corner of his eye, Ryota snapped, “ ** _Keep it down_**.”

“Urk-! Sorry…”

Kensuke slapped his hands over his mouth nervously as the former sat up, sighing.

“You have a point though. Let’s just ask Mamoru directly the next time we see him.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was easier said than done though. Kouki was too worried about upsetting Mamoru that he couldn’t say a word, while Kensuke backtracked every time he tried and ended up changing the topic.

Finally getting fed up of the numerous failures, Ryota snapped.

“Alright, I’ve had it! Ken, shut up and Mamoru, get over here. **_Now._** ”

Frightened out of their wits at the menacing and dark aura surrounding the silver-haired teen, Kensuke stepped back to sit next to Kouki, as though the blonde’s presence would protect him. Ryota never got mad at Kouki.

Mamoru, however was also confused and bewildered; did he do something to anger the other? He had no idea and the creeping suspicion that he’d be buried ten feet under if he didn’t move immediately, had him shooting up from his seat in front of the piano.

“Is something the matter? Did I do something…?”

Trailing off as he noticed the slightly worried expressions on the other two first-years, Mamoru felt a little bit of trepidation. He was not going to enjoy the coming conversation.

Maybe he could run off?

…No, Ryota would just chase him down and then he’d be in thrice the trouble.

“I have a question for you and you are going to answer it _honestly._ Got it?”

Staring at the older teen furiously nodding his head, Ryota sighed inwardly. He might act harsh but he still cared.

“Why do you never report Nakayama and his group for bullying you?”

There was silence in the room as all four sat still, three waiting nervously and anxious for an answer while one was frozen in shock.

“…come again?”

“You heard me; why do you never say a word about your problems to the officials?”

Mamoru did **_not_** want to answer that.

“Ah…um…I just don’t want to…? It’s too much of a hassle…”

All three of the younger teens could tell he was lying through his teeth. The burgundy-haired teen was shifty, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular while he had an obviously fake smile plastered on his face.

“Stop that, Mamoru! We can tell when you’re lying.”

Kensuke crossed his arms in front of him, staring down at the senior who recoiled slightly at the stern look. “You can trust us, you know?”

Shaking his head wildly, Mamoru stood up on trembling legs, intending to run away. Before he could even attempt to do so, a hand caught his wrist in a firm but gentle grip. Looking up, brown orbs met worried sapphire.

“Please, don’t run away. We just want to help…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This was not happening. He wasn’t being interrogated for his actions, or lack of therefore, was he? But the warm hand on his wrist told him otherwise.

Mamoru could feel the stares directed at him as he kept his gaze firmly rooted to the ground. The answer wasn’t something really bad but he didn’t want to relive those memories. It was why he had kept them locked away in a dark corner in his mind, never to see the light of day.

But now, these three were asking to open the lock and let his past out. He didn’t want to answer them; he really didn’t. Despite that…

_‘I want to tell them.’_

The realization startled him. Mamoru thought he would be fine if no one ever brought up that day. He had believed he was over it. His reaction now told him otherwise; it was like he had no choice but to talk if he wanted to start healing.

**_But will this really heal him?_ **

Mamoru did not know. But just like that first day, maybe he could take a chance…

“….please…?”

Kouki was talking to him, but he didn’t register a word. Nodding silently, he fell back into his chair, his limp arm still in the other’s grasp. Sensing his resignation, the first-years took their seats around him.

“Did you know, that before you three, I had a friend? Or at least, I thought I did.”

Mamoru chuckled dryly, tinged with dark humor. He did not notice it when Kouki squeezed his hand, clearly upset at his expression. If he did, he did not care.

“Arisawa-kun was kind to me, he helped take care of my wounds whenever Nakayama-kun and the others hurt me. I thought the world of him. After all, he was the only one who even looked at me normally.

Smiling wistfully at the memories, Mamoru did not see the others exchanging wary glances; this was not sounding good.

“After Christmas break in our first year, Nakayama-kun started harassing Arisawa-kun too. We got by for a little while, but then Arisawa-kun started saying little things like we shouldn’t be treated like this or that we deserved better.”

“Gradually I began to believe him but I still didn’t want to do anything about it. Arisawa-kun didn’t see it that way. He said that we should report the incidents, make a formal complaint. It took some time but he managed to convince me.”

Mamoru’s face had an unusual stony expression as his memories took a darker turn. “He said we should make a joint complaint. I agreed; I thought he would stand by my side.”

“But I was wrong. When we were asked to describe our experiences, I told the principal everything that had happened. I assumed Arisawa-kun would back me up. But suddenly, he started yelling at me, saying that I was lying and defaming Nakayama-kun.”

_“You’re a liar! How could you say such things?!”_

_“Isn’t Nakayama-san your friend? You shouldn’t do something like this to him!”_

Mamoru was impressed; he had managed to say all that without a single stutter. Maybe the emotions would come later. He didn’t care. He was too numb.

“Needless to say, my words were pushed aside. Nakayama Fudo is from a rich family, after all. I, an orphan, must have been jealous of him, right? That’s why I spouted such lies, trying to frame him for things he didn’t do.”

The third-year smiled, but it wasn’t happy. Not even a little bit.

It was broken, a horrible caricature of a smile. Sorrow practically oozed from him and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Ah, the emotions are here. Would he break out in hysterics?

“If I did something like that ever again without proof to back up my claim, I would be expelled. But that wasn’t the worst part.”

Mamoru hung his head, his bangs falling forward to hide his eyes. This was not a memory he ever wanted to relive. He had come this far though and he’ll tell everything, damn the consequences.

“Arisawa-kun was actually collaborating with Nakayama-kun. Everything, his smiles, his kind words, they were all a lie. They wanted to give me hope and then crush it all to pieces. I was cornered that evening and beaten up badly, so much that I was completely black and blue.”

“Things only got worse from there. News of this got out to my classmates and they too condemned me; no one would talk to me. They’d glare at me, destroy the few things I had and made my life miserable in general.”

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru tried to calm himself. He didn’t look at his frozen audience; he was afraid of what he might see. He didn’t want to breakdown, not yet. But a few crystal tears slipped out, leaving shining trails on his cheeks before falling to splash on his and Kouki’s still joined hands.

“So I decided not to come to school unless necessary. I wanted to avoid everyone; no matter what I tried, they wouldn’t believe me so it wasn’t worth the effort. Two years, I just had to endure for two more years and then I’d be free of them all. So I kept my silence.”

His speech concluded, the third-year fell quiet. Nothing moved in the still room, everyone still trying to process the words that had been spoken in the past few minutes.

“So you chose to hide away from the world.”

Ryota’s words held no bite to them; they were uttered softly, sympathizing. But Mamoru, so lost in his memories, only heard them as an accusation. He snapped.

“What else was I supposed to do?! I had no one! No one to cry to, no one to hold my hand and tell me it would be okay! Sure, Saeki-sensei and Kunieda-sensei tried but they could never erase what happened!”

He was yelling, his voice bouncing off the walls. He had jumped to his feet, violently wrenching his hand out of Kouki’s grasp. But he couldn’t help it, these words had been long suppressed and needed an outlet.

“I had to stay strong and smile, for I couldn’t worry the children at the orphanage! To them, I was a beacon of hope; if I could get into such an elite institution and even be an honors’ student, then so could they! We weren’t hopeless since we were orphans….I gave them that hope…”

All his adrenaline faded and Mamoru collapsed onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, shaking from the force of his emotions. Brown eyes were wild, rivers of tears streaming down his face.

“I couldn’t bring myself to destroy that innocent happiness….if those beautiful smiles were to ever fade…I knew…I knew that I would lose myself.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter had a lot of feels for me. Did anyone cry? Need a tissue? *holds out a box of tissues*
> 
> Mamoru was pretty OOC here, I guess. But I think he would have a lot of pent-up emotions after years of loneliness and when the dam bursts, it wouldn't be pretty.


	13. Mahou no Kizuna

 

 

 

_‘I’ve done it now; they won’t want to see me any longer.’_

Despite the tumultuous emotions that shook him to his very core, all Mamoru could think of was that his new friends were going to leave him too.

_‘They know how weak and useless I am…I don’t deserve them.’_

It wasn’t like he wasn’t bracing himself for when the first-years would forget about him. What did Mamoru have to offer them?

He knew, even though they didn’t tell him.

Kouki was rich, probably richer than Nakayama or any of the other students in the school. He was the prince that every girl dreamed about.

Ryota was charming, with perfect etiquette and widely-read. His skill in performing could rival a real professional.

Kensuke was amazingly athletic and had a knack for complex math, his cheerful and easy-going personality gaining him friends everywhere.

Mamoru had nothing compared to them and now he has this meltdown in front of them. They _had_ to think he was not worth anything.

_‘I don’t want to lose them…but all those I love leave me in the end.’_

His thoughts spiraled lower and lower, causing more tears to spill. A tightness formed in his chest, making him gasp for air. He had wanted to avoid this, so he had tried to keep the topic away. But now it was all out in the open.

Hugging himself tighter, Mamoru waited for the final nail in the coffin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki couldn’t hear anything.

Mamoru’s words still rang in his ears, echoing again and again in his mind. The world became a blur in his eyes, discarded as unimportant in light of the revelation that he had just received.

_‘How could someone be so cruel?’_

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, blue orbs dimming due to sorrow. Kouki couldn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt someone so badly. He did feel anger but it was drowned out by the sadness he felt for his friend.

Mamoru was a kind person, sweet and gentle, there was no reason for anyone to hate him. In fact, Kouki secretly thought, anyone who disliked Mamoru probably had no real emotion in them at all.

_‘Mamoru.’_

Eyes widening and focus suddenly sharpening, Kouki concentrated back on his surroundings. He first registered Kensuke and Ryota still frozen in shock in his peripheral vision. But they were not his concern, not now.

Heart-wrenching sobs reached his ears and he flinched. The cries resonated with pain, fear and despair, sending a pang of sorrow into Kouki’s heart. His line of sight narrowed down and he finally saw Mamoru huddled in a heap on the floor, trembling and crying. It seemed like the older teen had given up all hope.

Kouki did not want that.

Launching himself off the chair, not bothering when it clattered to the ground, he knelt in front of Mamoru. Kouki’s features softened as he noticed the other flinch and tense, slowly raising his arms to wrap them around the other’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” he murmured softly, voice tinged with comfort and kindness as he pulled the stiff teen towards him. “Let it all out. I’m here for you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Mamoru stilled for a moment, his breath catching. He did not expect this, he had thought that Kouki would just walk away and never appear in front of him again.

But here he was, kneeling in front of him and pulling him into a hug. The arms that were wrapped around him felt protective, as if they were shielding Mamoru from the weight of his painful emotions.

_‘It’s warm….’_

Hesitantly, Mamoru slowly returned the hug as if fearing that Kouki would push him away. When the embrace only tightened, he let go.

Desperately clinging to the younger teen, Mamoru’s hands fisted onto Kouki’s shirt and he buried his head into the other’s chest. Against all his fears, the blonde served as an anchor, grounding him as he was reduced to tears again.

“Don’t leave me…!”

“We won’t.”

“Not even if you tell us to!”

Ryota and Kensuke spoke up, moving swiftly from their seats to either side of the duo on the floor. Two more pairs of arms found their way around the still-sobbing teen, locking him in the center of the trio. They surrounded him, forming a protective circle around Mamoru.

“It’s okay, now; we’ll stay by your side. We’re friends, right? Mamoru.”

Kouki smiled as he felt Mamoru nod slightly against his chest, the hands on his back tightening for an instant. Resting his chin atop fluffy burgundy curls, he let a few crystalline tears slip down his cheeks. He won’t let anyone hurt his friend anymore; it was a promise.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pitter-patter of running footsteps echoed in the corridor as a tall man ran up the stairs, a serious expression on his face. Following right at his heels was a slender woman, her long strawberry blonde braid whipping through the air as she quickened her pace.

Natsume had barged into the staffroom at the elite division, startling Mikan who was the only one there at the time. He had demanded where Mamoru was, silver eyes dark with concern, before running off again when he got a response.

“Kunieda-san, slow down and tell me what’s wrong!”

Wincing at the angry tone from the music teacher, the black-haired man slowed enough that the other could walk next to him.

“Sorry about that, Saeki. I just have a bad feeling, something about Fujimura.”

He admitted, grimacing at the thought that the kid could be hurt or something. There was nothing concrete to back up his feeling, but he could sense Mamoru was not alright.

“You too, huh?”

“…what?”

Mikan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, ocean colored orbs slightly amused but with a hidden tension.

“You’re not the only one who cares about him, you know. I had this feeling that something was wrong but he was fine when I checked up on him earlier. So I didn’t think much of it. But if…”

She trailed off, forehead creased in thought. But pondering on the matter wouldn’t help them. By silent agreement, the two teachers sped up, not wanting to wait any longer.

In seconds they were at the music room the teen normally used, hesitating a little. Mikan looked up at the history teacher, who inclined his head slightly in her direction before reaching out to grasp the doorknob.

“Fuji- _What is going on here?!_ ”

The sentence was spoken in a hissed whisper, low and angry. Worried about what Natsume had seen, Mikan pushed past him, stepping into the music room. What she saw surprised her, the beginnings of anger and doubt taking root in her mind.

Kouki, Ryota and Kensuke looked like deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide in shock and a little bit of trepidation. They clearly weren’t expecting any company.

But that wasn’t what concerned her; it was the fact that her favorite student had obvious tear tracks on his face, eyes red and puffy. Mamoru seemed to be unconscious, head resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

_‘Was I wrong about them? Did I allow Fujimura-kun to be hurt again?’_

Mikan’s thoughts turned guilty and sad, watching numbly as Natsume strode forward purposefully; with a glare on his face, he crossed his arms across his chest.

“What did you guys do to him?”

He made sure to keep his voice low, not wanting to wake the sleeping student.

“It’s not what it looks like, sensei; we can explain -”

“Not what it looks like? Fujimura has obviously been crying and I want to know why!”

He looked ready to rip into the first-years but a quiet voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait, Kunieda-san.”

“You can’t seriously be supporting these brats, Saeki!”

Natsume whirled around, an incredulous expression splashed across his handsome features. The slender woman shook her head, seeming to be contemplating the situation before her.

“I can see that Fujimura-kun was crying, but these three can’t possibly be the cause. If it was so, he wouldn’t be here in the first place and definitely not sleeping peacefully, regardless of how he looks like.”

The younger students seemed a bit relieved at her willingness to hear them out; they knew it was them that caused Mamoru to break out in tears but it was not out of malice.

At her calm words, Natsume turned back to consider the teens, silver eyes widening in realization that Mikan was right. It still irked him, though.

_‘I guess it wouldn’t hurt to hear them out…’_

Sighing in exasperation, he bent down, gently prying Mamoru’s fingers from Kouki’s shirt and then scooping him up effortlessly. The sleeping teen shifted a little, but didn’t wake up.

“Come on, you three. We’re heading to the infirmary.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kensuke exchanged an amused glance with Ryota; the way the two teachers interacted with Mamoru was more like sibling care than a teacher-student relationship. But it was nice to see that there were people who loved the older teen for who he was in the school.

In a matter of minutes the odd group was at the infirmary, where Natsume wasted no time in setting the sleeping teen in his arms in the bed farthest from the door. Pulling the blankets up to his chin, Mikan ensured he was comfortable before closing the curtains around him.

“Now, where were we?”

Natsume stared down the three fidgeting teens, who looked unnerved to be under such a strong gaze. The female teacher elbowed him in the side, glaring at him slightly. Mamoru would not be happy if he woke up and found his friends feeling threatened, that is, if they were innocent.

He sighed. _‘Saeki has a point,’_ he admitted to himself, relaxing his posture and taking a seat on one of the chairs near the bed.

“Alright… you three, tell us what happened.”

Slightly calmer now that the questioning gaze was gone, the trio hesitantly sat on the bed behind them. By silent agreement, Ryota decided to speak up.

“After we got to know Mamoru, we found it odd that he would not complain of his… _issues_ with Nakayama.”

The teachers noted the disgusted way the silvery blonde spoke of Nakayama’s actions and the lack of honorifics. Seems like they were not even bothering to show any respect to the senior.

“Despite being passive, he was not lacking for courage. So the only thing that could be the cause was fear.”

Ryota stopped talking, an irritated expression on his face. Seeing this, Kensuke decided to continue with the explanation.

“We found out a few things about Nakayama and were bothered about it, sensei. There was a lot of evidence to use if Mamoru wanted to report him but he didn’t do it.”

The green-eyed teen hesitated, before resuming.

“At first it was idle curiosity but then it grew to concern, since we didn’t want him to get hurt anymore. We decided to ask him.”

Kouki interrupted, his voice shaking a little, “We didn’t think it would make him break down like that…it was painful to see him cry.”

Natsume’s eyes picked up on the slight redness at the corners of the blonde’s eyes, _‘Was he crying too? Plausible, Etou is rather empathetic.’_

“What exactly did Fujimura-kun tell you?” Mikan asked, blue-green eyes holding a hint of curiosity. She was surprised that Mamoru had gotten close enough to them to tell them about his past.

“About what Nakayama and Arisawa did to him” was the prompt reply, spoken in unison by all three first-years. It was amusing, seeing how in sync they were; after that little display, it was obvious to her that they were of no harm to her favorite -or rather, only- music prodigy.

Running a hand through his hair as Natsume slumped in his chair, he murmured, “That day was a mess…” He never wanted to see such an act of malicious envy ever again; witnessing sparkling brown eyes dull horrifically once was enough.

And now that sparkle was back, after so long. The reason for that was the three determined teens in front of him; they had managed to do in two months what he and Mikan hadn’t been able to do in two years.

In his eyes, it was nothing short of a miracle.

“What do you plan to do now?”

A quiet voice answered him, filled with fierce protectiveness.

“I made a promise to myself, that I won’t let Mamoru be hurt anymore. I will not leave him alone, no matter what.”

The declaration took the teachers aback, both Mikan and Natsume surprised at the glow of resolve in sapphire orbs. Ryota and Kensuke expected it though, Kouki was quite taken with Mamoru right from day one.

“It’s the same for me!” Kensuke said with a grin, waving his hand wildly in the air.

“Mamoru is one of us now and we always take care of our own.” Ryota’s firm words summed up their decision and feelings, leaving no room for questions.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mamoru hummed as he wrote something in a book, the tune new and unfamiliar. He was sitting at his desk at the orphanage, smiling as he reminisced his day at school.

He had broken down in front of Kouki, Ryota and Kensuke, yelling and crying as he practically screamed out his past to them. But rather than finding the display off-putting, the trio had not cared about it.

 _‘Kou-kun was warm…’_ Mamoru thought, as he remembered the hug that the blonde had wrapped him up in. It was a novelty to him, having never had kindness in school apart from the teachers.

He had woken up in the infirmary, surrounded by his friends and his two favorite teachers. While Natsume and Mikan had to leave to get back to their duties, the first-years had stayed.

 

 

 

_“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Ryota huffed, his tone annoyed. “Do you really think we are going to leave you, after all that effort we put in to find you?”_

_“Ah..um…I…!”_

_Mamoru had stammered, unable to find words. It was what had happened always, people who he cared for either left him or tricked him. Hope was hard for him to hold onto, when such occurrences were common._

_“If you do, put that thought out of your mind!” Kensuke threw an arm around the teen’s shoulders, his grin fading into a stern expression. “We said it, right? We won’t leave.”_

_Gentle hands picked up Mamoru’s own, enveloping it softly. He turned, Kouki’s blue eyes meeting his own in a kind gaze._

_“You’re our friend, Mamoru. We’ll stay with you.”_

 

 

 

Somehow, those simple promises had warmed his heart more than long, flowery speeches. Mamoru thought that what he had now was precious and all that he had been through was worth it, if it meant he could have this.

“Kou-kun would probably scold me if I said that out loud though,” the burgundy-haired teen chuckled, as he finishing writing.

The little book was a gift to him from Hana, given to him to as a present when she noticed his love for composing songs, back in his first year. But it had never seen much use, not until now.

Its pages were slowly filling up, melodies of fantasies and magical worlds being contained in every word Mamoru wrote.

The very first song, the song that started everything: _My Gloria._

A space for Kouki’s still unnamed song, the pages waiting for the lyrics to complete the story it told.

Ryota’s _Amaki Kaze no Primula._

Another few blank sheets for Kensuke’s song, still in the beginning stages.

Perhaps some more pages for his own song? Hmm, an idea.

Finally, the song he had just finished; a song that spoke of his feelings, of a bond that was a miracle Mamoru had never hoped for. A melody of magical meetings and fantasies becoming reality.

He smiled, bright and happy, naming his newest piece with a flourish.

**_Mahou no Kizuna._ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update but I was on a roll and this chapter was finished in a matter of hours XD
> 
> Fun fact: Mahou no Kizuna was the song that originally inspired me to create this plot. To me, the song spoke of Mamoru's life changing when he met Kouki. It was like he was saying that his bonds with the trio were the best thing that ever happened to him and I wanted to capture that feeling in this chapter.
> 
> I'm not confident I did it justice, but this is my take on the song that led me to discover and love Growth. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Re:born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain incident happens in school.....

 

 

 

 

_Twitch._

Kouki kept writing, bent over his book in concentration as he crossed out recipes and made little notes for future consideration, all the while completely unaware of the dark presence a few feet away from him.

_Twitch._

Kensuke shuffled closer to Mamoru, the senior trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. He attempted to behave casually but the trembling of the pen as he placed it on the paper gave him away. The blue haired teen swallowed, Ryota looked close to exploding in frustration.

“Is something wrong, Ryo?”

_‘Ah, Kou, as oblivious as ever. But in this situation, it works,’_ Kensuke thought, slumping over the desk in relief. Kouki was the one person Ryota would never yell at and it was proved by the fact that the silver haired teen had deflated; his anger was gone, replaced by frustrated defeat.

Sighing, Ryota placed his script on the table and perched on the edge of the wood. “It’s nothing, really. I’ve chosen to play a part in a musical and my character plays the flute. Now, I actually don’t have to act that particular scene but....”

“You want to get into the true feel of that character?” Mamoru guessed as the other trailed off, wincing in sympathy at the confirmation. He knew how it felt to miss something vital; it was like a critical part was not there and it just felt plain _wrong_.

“It’s just a small piece and I could learn it, but I have neither a flute nor a teacher.”

“Maybe you could play another character?” Kouki suggested, but his expression showed that he didn’t like the idea himself. Ryota would not have chosen that specific role unless he really wanted it. But if it didn’t feel right, the performance would be off and he might not be able to show off his true ability.

Reluctantly nodding, Ryota agreed. He wanted to clear the placement test and if he made a blunder, he might not make it. Looks like he had no choice but to pick something different.

“Kou, could you help me find something new?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll help too!”

“I’d rather you not, Ken.”

“That’s mean!”

The three first-years started debating options, interspersed with the occasional snarky comment from Ryota followed by Kensuke whining, which would then elicit Kouki to play mediator with a fond smile.

Unnoticed by the trio, Mamoru sat a little away, watching them with a contemplative gaze.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Closing the door to shut out the noise from the rambunctious children, Mamoru dropped into the chair at his little desk. He flipped through his little book of songs, wondering if he should try to work on the new idea he had.

_‘I kind of want to see how it sounds first. I’ll just note it down for now~’_

The teen hummed slightly, his hand moving across a crisp sheet of paper as he jotted down the tune in his head. Being so immersed in his task, he failed to notice the door opening.

“Mamoru-kun?”

“Uwah!”

Jumping up at the sudden call, Mamoru winced as his chair hit the floor with a loud bang.

“Goodness! I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay! It’s my fault for not paying attention, Hana-san,” he replied, a sheepish look on his face as the director of the orphanage giggled. “Did you need something?”

Shaking her head, the woman took a seat on the chair Mamoru pulled out for her. “You seemed a little distracted and worried when you returned. Can I help with anything?”

Mamoru blinked; he didn’t think that he was _that_ out of it earlier. He hesitated a bit before saying, “I think I need some advice.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“What do you do when you had resolved never to do a certain thing ever again, but then suddenly want to do it?”

Hana was taken aback at the question; she didn’t expect something like this to be bothering the usually happy-go-lucky teenager. She smiled softly.

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No! Not at all!”

Smile growing wider at the vehement refusal, she continued, “Is it going to hurt somebody?”

“I don’t think so...no, it won’t.”

“Are you doing it to help someone?”

Silence met her last question but Hana didn’t need a verbal answer. The emotion on the other’s face said it all.

“Then, shouldn’t it be fine? If you really want to do it, go ahead wholeheartedly. Circumstances are always changing and going along with it is not always a bad thing to do.”

“Hana-san....” Mamoru murmured, eyes wide.

Stifling a chuckle at the dumbfounded look, the woman got up. She patted the teen’s fluffy hair lightly and turned to leave.

“It’s okay if you want to follow your heart, Mamoru-kun. We’ll always be here to support you.”

The sound of the door closing brought him back to his senses and the burgundy-haired teen sighed.

“Follow my heart, huh?”

Brown eyes fell on an opened page of his little book, the lyrics of the song he had completed a few days ago visible.

 

_I’ll fight and face forwards_

_Leaving bygones_

_Run and don’t look back_

 

“Don’t look back….”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning saw Mamoru running across the streets towards the school, a wide smile on his face. He hoped that the item clutched in his hands would help Ryota.

But things could never go as expected.

A few steps into the school campus, a foot suddenly shot out, tripping the poor teen.

Mamoru flailed, brown eyes widening in fear for his precious cargo. He didn’t care for himself at that moment, extending his arms out so that it would be safe and not crushed between his body and the unforgiving ground. As a result, he fell flat on his face, the front of his body taking the worst of the painful impact.

“Oww....”

He groaned at the pain, disoriented and confused.

“Heh! Clumsy, aren’t you, Fujimura?”

A familiar voice reached his ears and Mamoru looked up, staring at the smirking face of Nakayama Fudo. He was too shocked to move.

Steel-blue eyes shone with cruel delight at seeing the other fallen on the ground. _‘Where he belongs,’_ Fudo thought, zeroing in on the new object in Mamoru’s hands.

“This looks expensive,” he remarked, crouching down to pull the case out of slack hands. “You shouldn’t own such good stuff; only trash suits you, remember?”

Mamoru returned to his senses when the weight disappeared from his hands, panicking when he saw his case in Nakayama’s grasp.

“No! Give that back!”

Arching an eyebrow at the frenzied cries, the bully took a step back, just out of Mamoru’s reach.

“This is that important to you, huh?”

A dark grin stretched across his face as an idea came to him and Nakayama ordered, “You guys, hold him down.”

By this time, a crowd had gathered around the group; girls were whispering and pointing while the boys were shifting uneasily. No one made a move to help, though.

This was of no use to Mamoru, who was now held in place by tight grips on his arms. Nakayama’s cronies made sure that he couldn’t escape. He could only stare helplessly as the other towered over him; the look in his eyes made Mamoru fear for what would happen.

“Please...hurt me if you want...but don’t destroy that...! I beg you!”

The burgundy-haired teen pleaded, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His pleas fell on deaf ears though, as Nakayama raised the case higher in the air.

“Say goodbye to your precious case!”

Yelling at the top of voice, the bully threw the case at the ground with great force, a merciless grin on his face. Brown eyes widened, fear and despair filling them.

_‘No...!’_

A flash of gold filled his vision for an instant, before the thud of a body hitting the ground reached his ears. Mamoru watched uncomprehendingly as the newcomer slid a few feet away thanks to the momentum, coming to a stop in a curled up position.

Kouki had the case safely ensconced in his arms, having used his own body to shield it from impacting on the hard ground.

Moments later, the pressure on his arms released, yelps of pain echoing in the still silence that had followed the blond’s unexpected actions. A hand came into view and Mamoru looked up to see Ryota, concern visible in pink eyes.

“You okay, Mamoru?”

Kensuke asked quietly from behind him, helping the senior up onto his feet. The third-year nodded in a daze, shifting his gaze back to Kouki, who was picking himself up off the ground.

His uniform was dirty and ripped in some places. Mamoru noticed that he had some cuts on his face and hands, presumably from the stones when he slid as he fell; but the case was still held protectively against his chest.

“Why you, Etou-“

“What is going on here?!”

Nakayama was cut off as a loud voice called out; all heads turned to see the gathered students parting to clear a path. The headmaster was striding towards them, a stern glare on his features. The teachers were at his heels.

_‘This is not good,’_ the bully thought in mild panic. _‘Unless...’_

An idea formed in his head, giving him a way to escape this situation. He didn’t think he could implicate Fujimura but if he could get rid of the dratted first-years, it would be worth it.

“Ah, headmaster! You’re right on time,” Nakayama said, a smile on his lips. “We were just stopping a group of first years from harassing our classmate.”

The man paused in front of the group, amber eyes taking in the scene before him. “Explain.”

Inclining his head in agreement at the order, Nakayama continued, “As you can see, that boy took Fujimura’s belongings by force,” at this, he gestured towards Kouki who tightened his hold on the case, “not stopping when he asked him not to take it away.”

Kensuke tensed when Nakayama glared in his direction, Ryota crossing his arms over his chest. They did not like where this was going.

“Those two were even arrogant enough to push Fujimura down on the ground! They were threatening to destroy the case when we arrived.” Nakayama paused dramatically, “Naturally, we couldn’t let this happen to our dear classmate.”

“We were just about to stop them when you arrived, headmaster.”

A bunch of lies but they were cleverly delivered, twisting the situation to his advantage. Nakayama smirked inwardly; with this he could eliminate Etou’s presence in the school. He didn’t worry about the other students who had witnessed the entire debacle, they wouldn’t say a word.

The headmaster stared at the haughty boy; his explanation made sense, but there were some things that didn’t add up.

Why was the blond first-year holding the case as if it was a precious treasure, if he had threatened to destroy it?

Why were the other two standing protectively near Fujimura, if they had pushed him down and hurt him?

And most of all, _why was Fujimura staring in surprise and shock?_

The headmaster remembered that look; it was the same expression he had seen on the teen’s face two years ago. His suspicions grew. But Nakayama was an elite student and a third-year; he had no reason to pick on general division first-years, right?

According to the school rules, elite division students were given more worth. But was he right to keep implementing that system, when so many teachers were against it?

His gaze landed on Fujimura again, an idea sparking in his mind. The teen was the top of his year, an elite, dual star student. Even if he considered the rules, Fujimura’s words would hold more value than Nakayama’s.

“Fujimura-kun.”

Said student startled at being called. “Y-Yes, sir?”

“Is what Nakayama-kun said true?”

It all hung on his testimony now.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mamoru hesitated; he had never been asked his opinion before and never been considered to have any value. But the headmaster was staring at him expectantly and he had no choice but to answer.

He spotted his favourite teachers, Mikan and Natsume, staring at him encouragingly, silently asking him to tell the truth. Similar expressions were on the other teachers’ faces as well.

Gazing over the gathered students, Mamoru could spot fear on some faces and conflict on some others. It was then a thought struck him: could it be that Nakayama was targeting some of the other students as well and not just him?

It was possible, given how some were glaring at Nakayama hatefully. If looks could kill, the arrogant teen would have been dead a long time ago.

None of these observations convinced him to speak though.

A shiver went up his spine and Mamoru saw the other staring at him, a warning in his eyes.

_‘Say anything and I’ll end you,’_ he seemed to say.

“Fujimura-kun?”

Snapping back to attention when the headmaster called him again, Mamoru felt turmoil in his heart. Should he speak up and risk a repeat of that day? Or should he be quiet?

Movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention and he blinked; Kensuke and Ryota had shifted subtly, placing themselves in front of him, as if shielding him.

_‘Ken-kun? Ryo-kun?’_

His eyes wandered over to Kouki, taking his appearance in all over again. As if sensing the stare, brilliant blue flickered over to meet scared brown.

Kouki shot him a small smile and Mamoru flinched; he was certain that his friend meant for it to be reassuring but it _hurt._

_‘Kou-kun shouldn’t look so resigned, it’s not his fault. I’m so sorry; if it hadn’t been for me, you wouldn’t be in this situation. I’m sorry, Kou-kun, Ken-kun, Ryo-kun.....I’m so useless.’_

Mamoru slumped, despair and sorrow visible in his posture.

_“Are you doing it to help someone?”_

Hana’s words from the previous day echoed in his mind, shocking him. It wasn’t in the same context, but it applied to his current desire.

_“If you really want to do it, go ahead wholeheartedly.”_

That’s right, he had wanted to change. He couldn’t back down now. Mamoru looked back at Kouki, who was still smiling at him, not a hint of blame or anger in his expression.

 

_Alone, alone again, swallowed by darkness_

_I fell down into a pit of solitude_

_But you put on a shining veil and smiled_

Clenching his fist, Mamoru looked up, his demeanour taking everyone by surprise.

Gone was the meek and fearful coward; here was a person who would fight to protect those important to him, a fire burning in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for taking so long, headmaster. I needed to gather my thoughts.”

Accepting the obvious lie with a simple nod, the middle-aged man smiled inwardly. Maybe things really were different?

“Go on then.”

“I might be accusing my classmates, but I swear that this is the truth. I was on my way to class when I was tripped and fell on the ground. Nakayama taunted me,” the sudden lack of honorific gained a few raised eyebrows, “and then took my case away from me.”

“When I protested and pleaded with him not to damage it, he made the others hold me down. Once he was sure I couldn’t move, Nakayama proceeded to throw the case at the ground.”

Mamoru took a deep breath, strengthening his resolve. “If it wasn’t for Kou-kun throwing himself to catch it, I’m sure it would have been broken by now. Ken-kun and Ryo-kun then freed me.”

Nakayama made a strangled noise, radiating so much fury that it made those near him cower and move away.

But Mamoru would not stop.

He would not fear him anymore.

“That was when you arrived, sir. Nakayama then twisted the events to give you a false story, trying to hurt Kou-kun and the others’ reputations. I’m sure that’s what he intended, since he wants to isolate me and hurt me.”

The last words were spoken quietly but the headmaster had sharp ears and heard them. He frowned.

“Nakayama-kun, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“He’s lying, headmaster! You know he has a history of lying to get others into trouble!” the infuriated teen blurted out. His face was crimson with embarrassment and anger.

“No, he isn’t!”

“You’re the liar, you big bully!”

“Bastard, we’ve had enough of this!”

Shouts rose from the gathered crowd of students; all of those who had been bullied by Nakayama and his gang in some form were now speaking up.

They had gained courage from Mamoru.

“That’s enough!”

Everyone quieted, moving back slightly at the annoyance in the shouted words. The headmaster rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

“Teachers, handle the students. If anyone has any complaint to make, please inform your homeroom teachers. Classes are cancelled for the morning. We clearly have a mess on our hands.”

Soon, the crowd dispersed, led away by their teachers.

“Nakayama-kun, follow me to my office and bring your group with you. The same applies to you and your friends, Fujimura-kun.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The headmaster stared at the group of students in front of him, leaning back in his seat. He had gotten a clearer picture of the earlier fiasco and he knew for sure.

_’I have no choice.’_

“Nakayama-kun, Arisawa-kun, Watanabe-kun, Akamine-kun, Hirai-kun, Sugihara-kun.”

The disgruntled teens looked up, glaring at the headmaster.

“All of you are suspended from school until further notice. I don’t think I have to tell you how serious your offences are.”

Raising a hand to stop the protests, he called for a teacher. The headmaster couldn’t let this slide and damage the reputation of the school. The other students also had a right to peaceful education. Looking past the students when the door opened, he spoke.

“Suzuki-sensei, please take these six students and call their families. Inform them that they are suspended for bullying other students and also to schedule a meeting with me to discuss about their future at this school.”

The man nodded, “Of course, headmaster. Boys, follow me.”

Nakayama wouldn’t go quietly, though. He had too much pride to acknowledge his faults and accept his punishment.

“My father won’t stand for this! You can’t suspend me!”

“On the contrary, I’m sure he will agree with my actions.” The senior Nakayama was a sensible and easy-going man, with no tolerance for bullying and blackmail.

The teen flinched, knowing that it might be true. In this rage, he turned to the cause of his current predicament. He didn’t care that he was in the headmaster’s office with multiple witnesses; he just wanted to vent his anger.

“Damn you, Fujimura! This is all your fault!!”

Multiple things happened at once; the headmaster shot up from his chair, alarm in his eyes as he tried to call out and the other teacher attempted to catch the enraged teen.

Nakayama was heading straight for Mamoru, fists clenched tightly and raised. His vision was a haze of red, steel-blue eyes crazed and focused only on shocked brown.

He wanted to see those sparkling orbs dull with pain and humiliation.

But he forgot one vital thing: Mamoru was no longer defenceless and alone.

A tug on his collar shook Mamoru out of his stupor and he let out a startled yelp as he was pulled backwards, losing his balance. Arms wrapped around his waist, steadying him and he blinked; Kouki was behind him, holding onto him.

Kensuke, satisfied that their older friend was out of the line of fire, dived in front of Kouki and Mamoru, intercepting the punch from Nakayama with an open palm. Gripping onto the other’s fist, he twisted and pulled while his other hand shot forward, striking the enraged teen on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

“Argh!!!”

Nakayama yelled as he flailed, trying to steady himself. He didn’t think that his assault would be retaliated. The tables had turned and the ball was no longer in his court.

“Have a taste of your own medicine.”

A malicious voice sounded to his left and he flinched, tripping on something as he back-pedalled. He went down with a shocked cry.

Ryota had tripped him, in a parody of what he had done to Mamoru earlier.

“Wha…”

The now fallen teen stared up at the ceiling, dazed and bewildered. _‘What just happened?’_

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Amber eyes glared at Nakayama, the headmaster infuriated at the other’s reckless and unprovoked actions. “Leave now before I decide to immediately expel you.”

It was a dejected and downtrodden teen that left the room, followed by his cronies. The bullies knew that karma had caught up to them and their career at Hosha Hana was most likely over.

“Hah…”

Slumping back in his chair as the door closed behind the defeated forms of the bullies, the headmaster sighed; running a hand over his face, he took in the quartet still remaining in his room.

Kouki was fussing over Mamoru, despite the blond being the one having visible injuries. Kensuke laughed at the bewildered expression on the senior’s face while Ryota was watching them with an exasperated but fond smile, pink eyes soft.

The aura surrounding them was the exact opposite of the gang that had just left.

Clearing his throat and breaking the moment as four pairs of eyes turned to him, the headmaster said, “Etou-kun, Sakuraba-kun and Yaegashi-kun, was it?”

At their wary nods, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’re not in any trouble. I’d like you to leave; I want a word with Fujimura-kun, alone. And I’m sure Etou-kun’s wounds need to be treated before they get infected.”

Kensuke looked indignant. “But-“

“It’s okay, Ken-kun.”

Mamoru interrupted, sweat-dropping when emerald orbs glared at him. “I think it’s not anything bad; right, headmaster?” Beaming when he got a nod in response, he continued, “I’ll be fine, take care of Kou-kun, okay?”

Ryota sighed. “Stubborn….fine. Come on, Ken; let’s take Kou to the infirmary.” Ignoring the blue head’s protests, he dragged him out the door. “Come find us when you’re done, Mamoru.”

“Okay, Ryo-kun!”

Kouki approached the senior, holding out his hands. He still had Mamoru’s case.

“Mamoru, this…”

Mamoru paused for a moment then smiled. If it was Kouki, he was sure it would be alright.

“Hold on to it for me, Kou-kun; please?”

Blinking at the request, the blond smiled and nodded in answer when he understood the unspoken promise behind the words.

“Alright. We’ll be waiting for you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mamoru shifted in his chair; the headmaster had been staring at him silently for a while, making him uncomfortable.

“You’re a strange one, you know that?”

The man finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. The teen before him was an enigma, one that he knew he would never truly understand.

“Sir…?”

“For two years, you kept quiet, Fujimura-kun; never once did you speak up apart from that one time, which I realize must have been disastrous for you. I want to know: why?”

Mamoru looked pensive, his gaze drifting to the open window. “That’s something really personal…but I’m sure you know about my circumstances. There was so much I wanted to do and this was the only school where I could achieve them. I didn’t want to lose my place here…but at the same time, I didn’t belong here.”

“My classmates made that very clear.”

The headmaster hid a wince; the student’s voice was very sad and heartbroken.

“I see…I’m sorry you feel that way.” He knew that the words were useless but it was all he could offer. From the knowing glance Mamoru sent him, he could tell that the teen understood.

“It’s okay, headmaster; you did what you could.”

“No, it is not,” the older man said firmly, surprising the teen. “I held onto a system that no longer functioned and was clearly obsolete, despite being asked to get rid of it many times. I did nothing when students approached me and it took a public incident to bring everything to light.”

He remembered students that had been withdrawn by their parents and wondered how many of them were because of bullying and other but similar reasons. Staring at the young student in front of him, he wondered how he had stayed strong.

Mamoru laughed a little at the question, shaking his head. “I wasn’t strong. I did break and I hid from them. I used the privileges of being an honours’ student to avoid coming to school, only doing so when I had no choice.”

“Yet you spoke up today.”

“I did. But…it wasn’t for my sake. I think, if it was just me, I wouldn’t have said anything. But Kou-kun, Ken-kun and Ryo-kun…they got involved because of me… _for_ me. No matter what, I couldn’t let them take the fall for me.”

“You think they would blame you?”

“No.”

The certainty in his voice was mind blowing, conviction making brown orbs sparkle brilliantly.

“It was precisely because they _wouldn’t_ blame me. Not now, not ever.”

At that moment the headmaster knew; it was the first-year trio that had saved Mamoru from his despair, a despair so deep that he suspected that the teen himself didn’t realize and that the headmaster and probably no one else would never know, because only the three younger ones had gained Mamoru’s eternal trust.

Giving up on trying to understand, the headmaster asked, “About those six classmates of yours, what do you want me to do?”

“You’re asking _me_?” Mamoru looked to be in disbelief, jaw dropping when the older man nodded, amused at his reaction.

“Of course, since it seems that you were the main victim. I will take the complaints from other students into account, but I would like your opinion.”

Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Mamoru stared at his hands. What did he want? Did he want Nakayama and the others to be expelled? Have a taste of what he had experienced?

“….no.”

“No?”

“I don’t want to do anything, actually.”

“Everything you’ve been through at their hands and you don’t want them to be punished?”

Now it was the headmaster’s turn to be astonished.

“That’s not it. I don’t want anything personally,” Mamoru clarified, a sheepish smile on his face. “But if we just let them go, they won’t understand that what they did was wrong.”

Letting his gaze wander, brown eyes became unfocused as he sunk into thought.

“I don’t want them expelled, since this is their last year of high school. I do think they should be removed from the elite division; if they do not know how to use authority responsibly, then it should be taken away. I know that there are more deserving students to take their place.”

Amber eyes closed, a sadness spreading through the headmaster. A mere seventeen year old teenager spoke with such maturity; others would have jumped at the chance to get back at their tormentors.

But not Mamoru; he was much too kind.

“Quite generous of you, Fujimura-kun. Very well, I shall take your opinion into consideration. You may leave now, before your friends think I’ve swallowed you up whole. Thank you for your time.”

Laughing brightly at the clearly intended joke, Mamoru stood up. “You’re welcome, sir; and thank you as well.”

The door closed behind the teen and the room became silent once more. The headmaster’s smile dropped and he looked as if he had aged ten years in the span of an hour, burying his face in his hands.

_‘How did I fail so much?’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter titled after a song....but it's fitting, right? At least, I think so.
> 
> Yay for Mamoru! He finally spoke up!  
> So, what does everyone think???  
> The names of the other bullies are totally random, so feel free to forget them if you like(I'm sure I will XD)


	15. A Secret Revealed

 

 

 

 

Ryota bit back a sigh, pressing a ball of cotton soaked in antiseptic onto a cut on Kouki’s cheek. The blonde didn’t flinch or make any indication that the antiseptic stung, his sharp blue eyes trained on the door.

“You do realise that staring at the door won’t make Fujimura come back any sooner, Etou.”

Natsume’s voice sounded from behind the boys, the teacher holding a box of bandages that he passed over to Kensuke. Kouki blinked, returning to reality.

“I’m sorry, I just...”

“We get it, Kou; we’re worried too! But Mamoru said he’ll be fine; he promised you, right?”

Kensuke slung an arm over his friend’s shoulder, flashing him a wide grin. He was concerned at first but decided to trust in Mamoru; the older teen had a way of surprising them at times.

Unable to hold back the smile that crossed his lips at the encouraging words, Kouki nodded; he stared down at the case in his lap, remembering the implicit promise the senior had made to him and the trust shining in bright brown eyes.

_‘I didn’t realize that Mamoru trusted us so much...’_

“Etou-kun, Yaegashi-kun, Sakuraba-kun,”

The three first-years turned to the other teacher in the infirmary with them. Mikan was staring down at her hands resting on her lap, a soft smile on her face. Her aura radiated a quiet happiness that made them confused, Natsume looking on with a knowing grin.

“I want to thank you boys. No, don’t interrupt; just listen, okay? What Fujimura-kun did earlier...it’s something that we teachers had hoped for, for a long time. That child has so much potential and to see it crushed like it was nothing was painful for many of us.”

“Fujimura wasn’t the only one, either,” Natsume joined in, walking over to stand next to the woman. “There were quite a few students, both before Nakayama enrolled and after, who transferred thanks to bullying and other incidents of harassment. Sure, they tried to report the perpetrators but they got off scot-free because there wasn’t much evidence or something like that.”

The two teachers exchanged glances, remembering times that students had come to them in tears but they were powerless to do anything but offer them support.

“The only one who stayed was Fujimura-kun and what he went through was worse than anyone before him. Honestly, we think the reason he did so was because of the orphanage where he was from...he never did tell us. Do you know anything?”

Kouki stared at Mikan for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “Mamoru entrusted us with his past and if he hasn’t said anything to you, sensei, then I won’t share his secrets.”

“It’s as Kou says, Saeki-sensei.”

“Yeah! You should ask Mamoru yourselves if you want to know~”

“Cheeky brats,” Natsume grumbled in mock irritation, silver eyes glowing with amusement. “Fine, fine; I won’t pry. Anyway, back to the story. Fujimura wasn’t unaffected by everything that had happened, so his mental state probably cracked a bit...no, he was definitely broken.”

No one could have looked into dull and blank brown eyes and said otherwise.

“He hid it quite well, fake smiles and a cheerful persona were his shields against the world. Day by day, he shattered a little more, withdrawing more into himself and isolating himself in school. But...everything changed on the first day of school this year. Fujimura-kun wasn’t smiling or anything like that, but he was a little livelier.”

Ryota snorted. “Must have been the time when he was avoiding us whenever he was in school.” Seeing the questioning glances, he elaborated, “The first bullying incident we witnessed was before we even stepped into school. You can say we intervened.”

“Or Kou dashed in first and we followed~” Kensuke remarked teasingly, poking said blonde’s cheek. “Mamoru ran off before we could get a good look at him, so it was hard for us to find him later. It didn’t help that he rarely came to school either.”

“I see. But the most startling change was on that day when I first met you guys as well,” Mikan said, remembering her thoughts back then. “I didn’t know any of you but I thought it would be okay to take a chance.”

“And it paid off really well, you know? Fujimura started smiling more often, coming to school just because he wanted to spend time with you guys. It was a welcome change from the depressed boy he had been.”

Natsume chuckled, eyeing Kouki with a teasing grin. “I also have you to thank for letting us see just how flustered he could become, Etou. When he was deciding on your birthday present, I mean,” he clarified at the unspoken question in blue orbs. “Fujimura put a lot of thought into it.”

“I could tell.... It is a really beautiful song.”

“And that is one of the other things, too!” the music teacher exclaimed, getting to her feet. “Fujimura-kun stopped composing after that _incident_. He only made a few short pieces for his assessments; while they were excellent, they lacked heart. But now, whenever I go to the music rooms, there’s always a new melody in the air! There are so many emotions infused into the songs that they make me tear up at times. Nobody can listen to them without being entranced by them.”

A stunned silence fell over the room, the students shocked at the change they had apparently made in their friend. They hadn’t realised how Mamoru had really been before, only knowing the teen as a genuinely cheerful and kind person. At times, the hurt from his past had surfaced but it seemed like they didn’t know the true extent of it.

Kouki finally broke the silence, his voice shaky. “We didn’t know...was it really that bad...?”

Natsume nodded, his face set in grim lines. “Yeah, it was. Honestly, it’s better if you don’t know the full extent of it. But I think Fujimura might tell you guys at some point, so try not to dig too deep.”

“Okay, enough of the depressing talk!” Mikan clapped her hands, startling everyone. “It wouldn’t do to have Fujimura-kun come in and see this dark atmosphere.”

At that very moment, the door opened and a cheerful voice called out, “Everyone, I’m back~”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Good timing, Mamoru.”

“Aren’t _you_ more like the devil, Ryo...?”

“Did you say something, Ken?”

“Nope, nothing at all! Hey there, Mamoru!”

“Eh? Ah...hello, I think?”

Mamoru stared confused as Ryota glared at a sheepish Kensuke; he looked to his teachers for an explanation but they were too amused to say anything. Kouki simply shot him a small smile, blue eyes brightening at the sight of his friend.

The clearing of a throat had the group blinking, turning in unison to see the nurse standing to the side, hands on her hips as she stared at them.

“As sweet as this is, I want you all to clear out if you’re done, please.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So what’s in that case, Mamoru?”

“Eh? You didn’t open it?” Mamoru stared in surprise at the others in the music room, brown eyes wide.

Ryota raised an eyebrow at him, “Of course not; it’s yours. That would be crossing personal boundaries.”

_‘I should have expected that,’_ the third-year sweat-dropped at the reply, but he was happy to hear it nevertheless. “I wouldn’t have minded if you did open it anyway.”

Natsume slammed a hand on Mamoru’s head, ruffling the fluffy locks. “Enough with the suspense, brat; you going to show us what it is?” he said with mock irritation, grinning at the protests and attempts to pull his hand off.

“Okay, okay; stop, please! I’ll do it!”

Pouting at the satisfied expression on the history teacher’s face, Mamoru returned his attention to the case on his lap. The contents of said item held a lot of memories for him, which was why he was upset earlier when Nakayama had tried to destroy it.

_‘Somehow...I feel like I can actually open it this time.’_

The truth was, Mamoru had not been able to bring himself to open the case for almost eight years. It had brought so many painful feelings that he had just let it be for so long. Well, it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the clasp and pulled it open.

“...a flute?”

Kouki eyed the beautiful silver instrument lying on the velvet cushion of the case; it was certainly expensive and he wondered how Mamoru came to be in possession of it.

“Yes...I’ve had it for a long time but I’ve never opened the case since I was ten. The only reason it is in good condition is because Hana-san had been taking care of it.”

“Why did you not do it yourself?”

“Good question, Ryo-kun; I didn’t think I could even open it now. But I’m glad I was able to,” Mamoru murmured softly, a quiet smile on his lips as his eyes lit up.

Mikan came closer, assessing the flute with a critical eye. “It looks expensive; how did you get it?”

Everyone stared at Mamoru at this with expectant looks, making the teen lean back subconsciously. “I...,” he swallowed harshly, wondering if he should tell them.

But wasn’t he prepared for this the moment he picked up the case from where it had remained near his desk for years?

“After...” Mamoru cleared his throat, not meeting anyone’s eye. “After I came to the orphanage, I wasn’t really a happy child for a long time. It was when a couple came, wanting to adopt. They already had a son but they wanted one more.”

“And for some reason, they chose the depressed me. I didn’t want to go with them, so they would come visit me daily. Little by little, I began to open up. Once in a while, they’d teach me music. This continued for a few weeks...until I finally accepted the adoption.”

The sadness in his expression was heartbreaking despite the seemingly happy decision, Mikan wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders while the others pressed closer. Something had clearly gone wrong.

Mamoru smiled at them gratefully, before continuing his tale.

“It was the happiest day of my life...but it changed in an instant. The day they were supposed to sign the papers, I waited all day but they didn’t turn up.”

Kouki intertwined his fingers with the older teen’s, giving them a tight squeeze. “Did they change their mind?”

Tightening the grip, Mamoru shook his head. “No, they wouldn’t do that.... They...they died.”

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments, everyone shell-shocked at the words. Kensuke finally found his voice and stuttered, “T-They died?!”

“Are you serious?!”

“I’m not lying, Kunieda-sensei. They died in an accident the day before; an out-of-control container hit them and crushed their car. It was an instant death.... Only their son survived, since he was left behind with a friend.”

Mikan crushed the teen in a tight hug, sobbing silently. Her favourite student had been given a chance at a family, only to have it crushed so cruelly. She didn’t want to know how much more he would have to suffer.

Freezing at the sudden embrace, Mamoru paused for a moment. He had actually expected it to be painful to recall the memories but it was more bittersweet than anything else. Perhaps the old wound was finally closing.

Returning the hug, he whispered, “Thank you, Saeki-sensei. But I’m okay now.”

“You silly boy...”

The woman backed away, a teary smile on her face as Natsume grabbed the teen in a brief hug.

“You’re a strong one, Fujimura; to have withstood all that.”

“I did have everyone at the orphanage so I wasn’t too lonely! I-Uwah!”

Mamoru yelped, falling over when three bodies crashed into him. Arms wrapped around his torso, squeezing hard and refusing to let go. Kouki, Kensuke and Ryota had thrown themselves at him, the four teens sprawling upon the floor.

“You absolute idiot...!”

“Ryo-kun...?”

“You don’t have to smile when you’re in pain, Mamoru.”

“Yeah! Just cry if you want to!”

_‘Did I give that impression?’_ the burgundy haired teen pondered, awkwardly trying to return the hug. “Thank you, everyone; but it’s no longer that painful...because you’re all here with me.”

The three younger teens kept clinging to him for a few moments but slowly released him, allowing Mamoru to sit up. Laughing a little, he continued to sit on the floor, only crossing his legs under him.

“I didn’t finish earlier. Apparently, my adoptive parents -even if they technically didn’t adopt me- were enthusiastic about me joining the family, that they went ahead and bought me a flute and a violin. Their son sent them to me along with a note.”

Mamoru paused, smiling at the memory of the words his would-have-been brother had written. “He had just lost his parents but he was still very kind. He said that the instruments had been bought for me and they would have wanted me to have them; that he would have liked to meet me too.”

“You hadn’t met him before?”

“No, but I was told a lot about him. I wish I could have met him too, but he was taken in by a relative and left the city.”

Glancing at the silver flute still resting in the case, Mikan asked, “So you never touched the flute since then, because of the memories?”

The third-year nodded in agreement. “I couldn’t bring myself to touch them. You can say I was running away from the past.”

Everyone sat quietly in their seats, assimilating the words and understanding a little more of Mamoru’s past. They remained like that until a strangled noise cut through the silence.

“Ryo? You okay there?” Kensuke asked in concern; the silver haired teen was staring at Mamoru with an odd expression.

“The flute...you brought it for me, didn’t you? Answer me, Mamoru!”

Flinching at the choked out words, said teen straightened. “Y-Yes! You’re right, Ryo-kun. I wanted to help with your role so I decided to bring it today. Ah, don’t look so worried! It was a good thing; if it was left to me, I would never have touched it at all! So, I’m actually thankful to Ryo-kun.”

Mamoru had a sheepish look, scratching his cheek with a finger. He didn’t expect such a reaction from the usually snarky teen and didn’t know how to react.

“...you’re really stupid, you know that?”

“Eh...? Um, okay?”

Ryota let out a short chuckle, his lips curling into a faint smile. “Thank you, Mamoru. I appreciate it.”

“Ooooh! The tsundere Ryo is smiling and showing gratitude! Is the world going to end?!”

**_“The one thing that will be ending is your pathetic life, if you don’t shut up now, Ken.”_ **

“Ahaha...and he’s back to usual!”

Kouki looked on bemused as his friends bickered like they normally did, the atmosphere turning light and cheery. He shifted his gaze to Mamoru, who was laughing so hard that he was hunched over. _‘Mamoru looks happy; I’m glad.’_

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Saeki?”

Mikan stared down the third-year student, who inched away at her threatening aura. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her blue-green eyes stormy.

“You mean to tell me that you know to play the flute AND the violin, in addition to the piano?”

“Yes...? I learnt the piano before I went to the orphanage and the other two after that...?”

“Mou...! All this time and you never let on at all! I’m not letting you get away with this, Fujimura-kun!”

“Waaah! I’m sorry!”

“Get back here!”

Everyone laughed, watching the music teacher playfully chase the teen in circles around the room. Things were peaceful.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the recent ones...but I felt it was good to stop there.  
> Honestly speaking, this one felt a little plain? Like I'm not satisfied with how it turned out. I hope it's okay, though.
> 
> I couldn't help but make Mamoru a musical prodigy; he's a genius with the piano, but give him a flute and a violin and he's a super genius! 
> 
> Okay, I admit that I just wanted to see him play those two instruments. Forgive this guilty pleasure of mine and just go with it, please? Besides, Growth's songs always have a variety of melodies so it should be alright to have our resident musician to be able to play multiple instruments, right? Right?


	16. Test Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everyone!
> 
> Here's my gift to you all; hope you like it~  
> Have fun!

 

 

 

 

 

Mamoru sweat-dropped as he watched the three teens in front of him, scribbling something rapidly into sheets of paper which were soon discarded and sent flying around the room or memorizing lines at a frantic pace.

 _‘I don’t remember ever being this flustered when I took my placement tests,’_ he thought confusedly, as he moved about the room picking up scattered papers while carefully avoiding the studying students. Mamoru was pretty sure he put in a lot of effort studying for his tests but didn’t think he messed up the room like this.

It was probably due to the fact that he studied in the library or at the orphanage. Having children around had been distracting.

Sitting back in his corner, far away from his friends, Mamoru wondered which one of them would break first.

 _‘Probably not Kou-kun,’_ he mused, looking at the blonde who was reading from his book, expression only mildly troubled. The crease between his eyebrows told the third-year that he’d probably be asked for assistance with something soon.

Shifting his gaze to the teen next to Kouki, Mamoru shook his head. _‘Not Ryo-kun either; he’s far too composed which leaves-‘_

“Gaahh!”

Right on cue.

Two heads shot up in panic at the scream, Mamoru being the only one who had expected the outburst. Kensuke tossed his hands in the air, his pencil flying from his grip and clattering on the floor. He had gotten fed up of hours of continuous math.

“I can’t do this anymore!” he whined, slamming his head on the table with a thud. Kouki winced at the sound, lightly patting his friend’s back. “Are you okay, Ken?”

The blue haired teen sighed and straightened, “Yeah, it’s just tiring to do this for hours and I’m getting all confused now.” Kensuke loved math but even he had his limits. This was not mentioning the effort he needed to put in for his other subjects.

Ryota threw down his book as well, having been distracted by Kensuke’s outburst. He knew it would be a lost cause to continue memorizing at that moment. “Perhaps we should take a break? We’ve been at this since morning.”

Murmurs of assent met his suggestion, the three teens putting away their books and stretching their tired bodies. It was then that they noticed the state of the room, having been so engrossed in their work that they hadn’t realized the mess they had made.

“Sorry, Mamoru; for making you do the clean up,” Kouki apologized, seeing the older teen picking up the papers and organizing them. He felt guilty, for they were actually intruding on Mamoru’s private space and probably disturbing him as well.

“I don’t mind,” the senior chuckled. “It’s a welcome change from you guys always looking after me. So what do you guys want to do now?”

“There’s still time before lunch but I don’t know what to do,” Ryota remarked, shooting a glance at the clock. He shrugged his shoulders, looking at the others who seemed just as lost as he was. Continuous studying had really messed with them.

Brightening as he got an idea, Mamoru asked, “Mind following me? I think I have something~”

The three first-years exchanged glances, agreeing to the request as they had nothing better to do and nodded. Mamoru led them out of the study room and to his usual music room, looking excited.

He took a file he always had in the room and flicked through it, pulling out four sheets and handing one to each teen. Skimming through it, Kouki could tell it was sheet music for _My Gloria_.

“Mamoru? Why are the lyrics in different colors?”

The composer paused in the middle of setting up the piano, feeling three gazes on him. Beaming brightly, he asked a question of his own, “You guys all know the song, right?” At their nods, he continued, “You all have great voices, so I thought it would be nice to get everyone to sing together. I spent some time arranging it so that it would suit everyone’s voices.”

Stopping at the blank looks he received, Mamoru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Is it no good?”

“Woah...to think you would go this far,” mumbled Kensuke in awe. He felt oddly touched that Mamoru wanted to sing with them. “I’m in!”

“Me too.”

“Why not? It sounds fun,” Ryota agreed with a small smile. “So? Whose parts are which?”

“Oh, right!” Mamoru felt a blush creeping up his neck at their easy acceptance but forced it down, taking his own copy of the song. “Blue is for Kou-kun, pink for Ryo-kun, orange for Ken-kun, purple is mine and black is for all of us together.”

Placing the sheet back on the piano, Mamoru let his fingers slide over the keys. “Ready?” The others shuffled to stand around him, expressions focused, making him laugh.

“There’s no need to be so serious! Let’s just have fun, okay~?”

Saying that, he pressed down on the keys and began playing the song while humming along inside his head. When the intro was about to end, Mamoru glanced at Ryota; said silver haired teen took a deep breath and began to sing.

_“Hate no mienai tabiji ni_  
_Yorisou hakanai yume mo_  
_Yoake sora ni yasuragu nara_  
_Itsuka kanau darou”_

Kensuke grinned at the slightly nervous expression on Ryota’s face and thought to himself, _‘Heh, Ryo sounds pretty good. But I’m not going to lose to him!’_

_“Senobi shite nozoki konda_  
_Kabe ni ryouashi wo kakete_  
_Tadoritsuita itadaki kara_  
_Nagameta ano hibi”_

The youngest of the group let out a quiet sigh of relief; he had managed to sing his part quite decently, in his opinion. Kensuke turned to glance at Kouki; the blonde didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything around him, completely focused on the melody Mamoru was playing for them.

_“Hitotsu boshi tomosu toki_  
_Kimi wo omoeba”_

_“(My Gloria…)”  
_

Mamoru smiled to himself; he had been right when he thought that his friends would be great at singing and was glad that they had agreed to his random idea. He prepared himself for the chorus and began, his voice stronger and more confident than it had ever been.

_“Natsukashii sugata egaita_  
_Yamabuki iro no keshiki ga_  
_Kono mune ni ima mo kirameite_  
_Utsusu yume moyou”_

The quartet smiled at each other, finding delight in the song they had managed to bring to life. The pianist continued playing, as the others settled in more comfortably to continue.

 

 

 

Unknown to the four teens, Mikan had followed when she noticed them leaving the study room. Much to her surprise, Mamoru had handed out specialised versions of his first song and it was even arranged to their best features.

 _‘This will definitely interest the rest of the staff,’_ she thought, amused; realizing that they were about to start, the music teacher pulled out her phone intending to record them secretly via a small opening in the door.

The melody that reached Mikan’s ears was beautiful, if a bit broken at some points. It was their first time singing after all. Despite that, she was astounded at the harmony they produced and found a new appreciation for her music prodigy. Mamoru had managed to bring out everyone’s voices splendidly and they matched perfectly with the music.

_‘I wonder if I can convince Fujimura-kun to rearrange his songs and make them all sing like this again...’_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Ah, that was so good!”

Kensuke stretched his arms above his head, flashing a wide grin at Mamoru. “Thanks for doing this for us; it was a lot of fun!” Kouki and Ryota nodded at his words, all three of them looking more relaxed than before.

Flustered, Mamoru waved his hands wildly, “It’s no problem; I liked doing it as well.” Looking for a way to get the attention off himself, he glanced around; brown eyes landed on the clock, widening in surprise. “Ah! It’s late, shall we have lunch now?”

 

 

 

Half an hour later, the teens returned to the study room; three of them were dreading going back to that state of frenzy but knew it was almost a certainty if they were left unmonitored.

Staring hesitantly at his books and then to Mamoru, Kouki thought, _‘I wonder if it’s too much...will Mamoru agree?’_ For all he knew the senior might refuse or accept wholeheartedly. He decided to voice his request anyway.

“Hey, Mamoru?”

“Hm? What is it, Kou-kun?”

“Could you...” the blonde cleared his throat, smiling awkwardly when the older teen stared at him. “Would it be alright of me to ask you to play the piano for us?”

“...eh?”

Mamoru stared at Kouki, befuddled at the request; it had certainly come out of the blue. He tilted his head in confusion, silently asking for an explanation.

“Your music is calming and beautiful to listen to; I thought that it might help us in focussing...”

“Oh, I get it!” Kensuke jumped up, grabbing the startled senior’s hands in a pleading manner. “It might keep us from panicking and going all crazy! Please, Mamoru?!”

“Eh? Eh...? Oh, um...okay; I don’t mind doing it.”

“Yay~”

Brightening at Mamoru’s easy acceptance, the first-years grabbed their books and made their way to the music room. Once they were there, Mamoru sat down in front of the piano while the rest made themselves comfortable in different corners of the room.

_‘What kind of song should I play? Maybe something quiet and slow...’_

Unable to choose which of his songs to play, Mamoru shrugged and decided to just go with the flow. _‘Impromptu it is, then. I doubt Kou-kun, Ken-kun and Ryo-kun would mind anyway.’_

The juniors smiled to themselves when the burgundy haired teen began a quiet yet lively tune, unfamiliar but perfect for their current mood. They opened their books, their motivation renewed as they threw themselves into their studies once more.

 

 

 

This routine continued for a couple of days, the first-years worn out at the end of it. Students attempting the placement tests had it hard, since the exams were spread out over three consecutive days; two for theory and the last day for their selected specialization. The system was designed this way to see if the candidates truly had what it took to be honours’ students and worthy of the benefits they would get.

Since the tests were scheduled for the next day, Mamoru shooed the trio out of school as soon as the bell rang indicating the end of the day. For once, he held firm when they attempted to protest; they needed to rest after all the effort they put in.

He sighed, dropping his hand back to his side after waving them off. _‘Really, you guys; you don’t have to worry so much about the tests. You’re already skilled enough.’_

Walking back to the study room to pick up his things, Mamoru froze mid-step as something came to mind. Quickly turning around, he hurried to the staffroom and popped his head in, a grin on his face as he saw his music teacher.

“Saeki-sensei, there’s something I want to ask you...”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Haaa, I slept well last night! What about you guys?” Kensuke asked as he walked alongside Kouki and Ryota, on the way to their classroom.

Nods of affirmation met his question, Ryota saying, “I did too; surprisingly, I’m not feeling as tense as I thought I would be about the tests.” He had woken up early that morning, mind clear and feeling anticipation at the thought of the challenge waiting for him.

“It’s because we’ve done our best in preparing for them; no regrets, right?”

“Yeah!”

“Of course.”

It was then that they noticed the whispers around them, girls giggling and talking quietly to their friends while some boys had expressions of awe.

_“Hey, isn’t that a student from the elite? What’s he doing here?”_

_“Look at the colour of his tie; he’s a third-year!”_

_“No way! Why would a third-year be here?”_

_“He looks familiar; have we seen him before?”_

_“You idiot! Look closely; he’s the one who stood up against that bully, remember?”_

_“Do you think he’ll go out with me if I asked? He’s so cute!”_

Kouki, Ryota and Kensuke blinked and thought in unison, not that they knew, _‘Why does that sound like Mamoru?’_

“The whispers seem to be spreading from the direction of our classroom,” Ryota finally said, looking at his friends. He had no idea why Mamoru would be there instead of in his own division.

“Let’s go see!” Kensuke chirped brightly, dragging Kouki and Ryota behind him, ducking the swipe Ryota aimed at his head with a laugh. He stopped dead in his tracks in a few seconds, green eyes wide, the other two bumping into him at the sudden stop.

“Ken, what-?”

Kouki cut himself off, surprise upon seeing what Kensuke had and Ryota raised an eyebrow, having spotted the same thing.

There, standing near the door of their classroom, was the object of all the whispers around them, standing calmly while staring at his feet.  As they had suspected, it was indeed Mamoru, seemingly oblivious to the minor chaos he had caused.

At that moment, the senior’s head lifted up and he spotted the dumbfounded trio frozen to the spot a few feet away. A cheerful smile lit up his face, sending the girls around him into hushed squeals as he ran towards his friends.

“Kou-kun, Ken-kun, Ryo-kun! Good morning!”

Snapping out of his shock, Kouki replied, “G-Good morning, Mamoru. What are you doing here?” Not that he wasn’t happy to see him, but he was curious as to what had brought the older teen over to the general division when Mamoru had never come there before.

“Oh right!” Mamoru dug his hands into his pockets, rummaging about looking for something. A few seconds later he pulled out three cards and held them out to the first-years who looked at each other and took one each.

Ryota examined his cards, looking at the golden patterns that decorated the edges and the school emblem in the centre. He flipped it over to take a look at the side; his name was on it and below were Mamoru, Saeki-sensei and Kunieda-sensei’s names.

“What’s this for?” Kensuke asked the question that was everyone’s mind and they looked to Mamoru for an answer. The third-year rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Well, remember how I told you I was sort of your student mentor? This is just to make things official; the one I gave you before was just an admit pass to my division. It won’t be useful for you during the placement tests, so with this card you can make use of the elite division’s facilities for the specialization test.”

“Hmm, I see. But I don’t think we really need them?”

“Of course, it’s up to you if you want to use them! There’s also a rule that lets you be evaluated by teachers from the elite division if you decide to use this card. The tests will be harder that way, but you can also earn more benefits if you pass~”

Kouki stared at the card in his hands then to Mamoru, “Does this influence our results in any other way?” He realized that there might be more catches to this system, if the benefits were so high.

“Haha...” Mamoru chuckled awkwardly, not meeting his eyes as he fiddled with his thumbs. “Well, technically, even if you don’t use this card, you’re already fifty percent guaranteed to be accepted.” The last part was said in a hushed whisper, as he didn’t want to let the other students overhear him.

“Technically?” echoed Kensuke. While it sounded good, he didn’t want to get in thanks to someone else’s influence. He was sure Kouki and Ryota felt the same way.

The older teen nodded. “Yes. But I knew you guys wouldn’t like it, so I told the teachers to evaluate you based on your skills and not because of your connection to me. If you chose to use the card, all your results will depend solely on yourselves. Well, not like I’m worried; I know you guys will definitely ace your tests~”

Mamoru’s absolute confidence in their skills made the younger trio smile, their frames subconsciously relaxing. They would definitely do well, if only to meet his expectations. “Did you also take the harder route?” Ryota asked, curious.

“Yes~ There was a senior back then who supported me; she was a third year like I am now. She transferred away after my first term, though. Anyway, I have to go now before I’m late.”

“Late? I thought you didn’t have class today?”

The question earned Kouki a bemused stare as Mamoru shook his head. “Did I perhaps not mention it before, Kou-kun? I also have my ranking tests today.”

Surprise filled them at this, Kensuke protesting, “But we’ve never seen you prepare! And not to mention we’ve been bothering you too!” Mamoru just waved it off with a laugh. “It’s fine, I didn’t mind. And besides, the tests really aren’t that hard if you’ve prepared for them right from the start. You’ll find that out for yourselves today. I really, really have to go now, so good luck for your exams!”

With that, Mamoru took off, pausing at the corner to wave to his friends before disappearing from sight. Kouki, Kensuke and Ryota stared into nothing for a while, still processing everything that had happened. Finally, Ryota sighed. “That Mamoru, he really likes to surprise us. Let’s go in now.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Fujimura-kun?” Mikan called out amused as she spotted her favourite student literally dance into the building with a goofy grin on his face. Head turning at the call of his name, Mamoru changed directions to head over to her, a questioning look on his face.

The music teacher just shook her head, having guessed what he might have been up to; after all, she had been the one he had approached the previous day. “So? Did they accept the cards?”

“Yes~ I think they might take up the challenge!”

“Looks like I have something to look forward to then. Now off you go to your own exam! Do your best!”

“Thanks, sensei!”

 

 

 

Half an hour later, all the students in Hosha Hana no Gakuen flipped their question papers; there were varied reactions, some inwardly rejoicing, some banging their heads in frustration and others simply proceeding with a neutral expression.

Kensuke sweat-dropped upon seeing the questions, picking up his pencil to start marking his answers. _‘Mamoru was right; these questions are easy. I bet Kou and Ryo will have an easy time too.’_

Just like he suspected, Kouki and Ryota were relaxed as they answered the test, thinking the same thing as Kensuke. Looks all the effort they put in wouldn’t go to waste. They wondered how Mamoru was doing.

Said student was on the other side of the campus, staring out the window. If one were to take a look at his paper, they would be surprised to see that it was already half complete. A light whack on the back of his head startled Mamoru back to reality. He looked up to see the teacher levelling an exasperated glare at him, gesturing to his paper.

Mamoru looked sheepish, a mildly apologetic expression on his face as he turned back to his exam. _‘I guess Kou-kun, Ryo-kun and Ken-kun would have also started by now. Do your best everyone!’_

 

 

 

Kouki, Ryota and Kensuke stared at their classmates spread out in various stages of exhaustion across the classroom, looking nonplussed.

“That was so hard...” groaned one of those who had attempted the placement tests as well.

 _‘Was it really?’_ was the trio unified thought and it seemed it was visible in their expressions, for the next moment half the class turned to glare at them half-heartedly, one of them yelling, “We’re not all geniuses like you!”

A hand ruffling their hair caught the trio off-guard, Natsume having come up behind them quietly. “You three had Fujimura as your mentor; you already had a taste of how the elites work without even knowing it.”

“You mean we had an unfair advantage?” Ryota frowned, not liking how that sounded. The teacher let out a laugh, shaking his head wryly. “Of course you’d think that,” he muttered under his breath. “Not quite; remember students are encouraged to talk to the seniors. If they didn’t take that initiative, then it’s their loss. Besides, you still face a tougher evaluation, so in a sense you have it harder than the rest.”

Leaving the trio to process his words, Natsume turned to the rest of the class. “Good work, brats! Keep it up for another two days!”

“Aww, come on, sensei! Give us a break!”

“We’re dying here! Dying!”

The class whined and complained, drowning out the history teacher’s laughter. He wondered how many of them will make it this year.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

This atmosphere continued for another day, students letting out a sigh of relief once the theory exams were complete. It was now the third day of the exams, the specialization test. Kouki, Ryota and Kensuke broke away from the lines of students waiting to be called.

They were heading to the elite division since they had taken up the advanced tests and would be evaluated by the staff there.

Mamoru was waiting for them at the entrance, waving to them once he spotted them. He handed his flute to Ryota, who accepted it with a nod of thanks.

“Is everyone ready?”

“Yep! We’re good to go!” Kensuke grinned, flashing a peace sign. “What about you, Mamoru? Do you have anything today?”

The older teen shook his head. “Mine ended an hour ago,” he admitted with a grimace. Mikan had forced him to demonstrate _all_ his skills and he’d ended up playing the flute and the violin in addition to the piano. He had literally flown out the room once his testing was done; the embarrassment from the unending flow of compliments was enough to make him combust on the spot.

He shook away the memories, putting a smile on his face as he looked to his friends. “I’ll see you guys later?”

The first-years nodded and after a few minutes of conversation split up, each heading to his own testing site.

 

 

 

Kouki made his way to Mamoru’s usual music room, slightly exhausted. The Home Economics teacher had been his evaluator and had peppered him with questions while he had worked on his dishes. It had been a little confusing at the start, having to focus on his work while also answering the questions but he had managed.

The teacher had sent him off with a pleased smile, a gleam in her eye as she stared at the spread of food the blonde had made. Kouki felt a little hopeful at that.

For once, the corridor to the music rooms was silent, leaving Kouki to wonder if Mamoru had finally learnt to close the door properly. His suspicions were confirmed when he peeked through the glass; the burgundy haired teen had his back to the door, playing the violin.

Kouki entered the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the senior just yet. It was the first time he had heard him play the violin and so he leant against the wall, content to just listen in silence.

Soft clapping reached his ears when Mamoru finished his song, brown eyes widening in surprise upon seeing Kouki inside the music room.

“Kou-kun! When did you get here?”

“Hmm, just a while ago. Your performance was amazing.”

“Hehe~ Thank you~” Mamoru grinned happily, his expression lighting up at the praise. “How did your test go?”

“I think it went well. Or so I hope.”

“I’m sure Kou-kun did great! You’ll definitely pass!”

Kouki chuckled at Mamoru’s earnest words, thanking him quietly. He moved to sit against the far wall, the senior following after him and sitting down.

“Tired, Kou-kun?”

“Hmm, a little bit,” the first-year murmured, blue eyes drooping. A few minutes passed in silence and Mamoru flinched as a sudden weight dropped on his shoulder. He blinked in surprise for a few seconds, a smile curving his lips as he registered what had happened.

“Good night, Kou-kun,” he whispered, following his friend to dreamland soon after.

This was how Kensuke and Ryota had found them later, the sleeping pair curled up around each other subconsciously. The blue haired teen snickered, taking a picture to tease Mamoru with later. Ryota shook his head in exasperation, taking a seat at the little table in the corner.

None of them really had the energy to do anything at the moment and Kensuke also settled down, leaning against the wall near Ryota’s chair. They had worked hard all week and wanted to just be lazy for a while.

The room descended into silence once again, its occupants taking a well-deserved rest.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to the end of first term now. It's already been quite a journey, hasn't it?  
> But not to worry, we've still a long way to go~
> 
> I apologize for the late update, it's been almost a month, hasn't it?
> 
> To those who are also following my other work, Despair & Ruin, I did intend to post a chapter for it today as well but I'm not sure if I'll manage to finish in time. If it's not up by today, please look forward to it on Tuesday or Wednesday.
> 
> Also, I got the lyrics from here: https://tsukipro.fandom.com/wiki/My_Gloria
> 
> Thank you for reading! *bows*


	17. Meeting the family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise meeting in an unexpected place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!  
> Or well, you would have known by my other updates.  
> I have no excuses for delaying this chapter; I was just plain lazy....sorry.

 

 

 

Kensuke trailed behind his friends, pouting and looking slightly guilty.

“Sorry, Kou...”

It was summer vacation and Kensuke had been bored out of his mind, stuck at home. Not wanting to stay there any longer, he had dashed out and to Ryota’s place, before proceeding to drag the annoyed silver haired teen to Kouki’s house.

Said blonde had been just exiting out the front door and had been startled at the sudden appearance of his friends. He had taken it in stride though, smiling and asking them if they would join him on his shopping trip.

Ryota had not been quite so laid back; he was clearly intent on ripping Kensuke a new one and only Kouki’s presence had stopped him from scolding the other to an inch of his life. Instead, he had chosen to lecture Kensuke all the way to the store about telling people he was coming over instead of barging in like he owned the place.

Kouki paused, the cart he was pushing coming to a stop in front of him as he turned to pick out vegetables as he replied to the apology, “It’s fine, Ken; I don’t mind. And I like seeing you and Ryo.”

“Kou...”

Ryota and Kensuke smiled at that, a little awed even though the shorter teen tried to not show it. Kouki’s way of simply saying what he felt still surprised them after so many years.

In order to cover his embarrassment, Ryota grabbed the vegetables from a startled Kouki’s hands and dumped them into the cart, ordering, “Ken, you’re pushing the cart. Consider it your punishment.”

Kensuke bit back a grin and straightened with a mock salute, “Sir, yes sir!”

Between the three of them, they made quick work of Kouki’s shopping list, easily manoeuvring around the few other patrons in the store. Once the last item on the list was crossed out and the cart full, the trio made their way to the cashier, chatting quietly as they went.

“No, but I- Is that Mamoru?”

Kouki cut himself off mid-sentence, coming to a stop at the end of the aisles as he stared at the figure ahead of him. Kensuke jerked back, almost sliding on the smooth floor as he redirected the shopping cart as to not hit the blonde.

Ryota came to a pause as well, leaning to the side and following Kouki’s line of sight. “Yeah, that’s him.”

It was indeed their friend who stood patiently at the counter, as the cashier rang up his purchases and put them into a bag. The trio blinked, the reality of the differences between them and Mamoru quite obvious in a casual setting.

Mamoru didn’t seem any different from them in their uniforms, considering that they were provided by the school and were all of the same quality. But now he was dressed in a pair of dull jeans, a worn brown hoodie over a plain black T-shirt and sneakers that had clearly seen better days.

“I forgot that Mamoru isn’t really in the same level as us,” Kensuke said quietly, green eyes sad. Ryota nodded, his features blank as he said, “But that doesn’t make a difference, does it? We like him for who he is, not what he has.”

Kouki was silent, simply watching his friend who was still oblivious to the three standing a few feet away. An idea came to him and he turned around, handing his card to Ryota as he went, “Do you mind? There’s something I want to get.”

Neither Kensuke nor Ryota called him out, merely grinning as they nodded; they knew their friend well enough to know what he was planning and truth be told, they wanted in as well.

“Don’t take too long!” Kensuke called as he resumed pushing the cart, a wide grin threatening to split his cheeks as Mamoru turned around at the familiar voice, surprise colouring his expression as he caught sight of him and Ryota.

“Ken-kun? Ryo-kun? What are you doing here?”

“Since this is a convenience store and have a full cart, clearly we’re shopping,” Ryota sniffed, an eyebrow raised at the flustered teen. Mamoru stuttered, hands flailing as he clarified, “N-No, I meant _here_ ; I thought you guys lived far from here.”

Deciding to have mercy on the flustered teen, Kensuke said as he bit back a laugh, “That’s true, but Kou lives in this neighbourhood and we came to see him. And tagged along on his shopping trip.”

“Eh? Kou-kun is here?”

Brown eyes lit up and Mamoru immediately looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the blonde. The action made Kensuke snicker as he thought while pushing the laden cart to the cashier, _‘Oh, he’s absolutely smitten. I wonder if Mamoru realizes it.’_

A quick look at Ryota told him that the silvery blonde had the same thought, judging by the fondness hidden underneath the exasperated smile. Said teen shook his head, “He went to get something he had forgotten.” He didn’t mention what it was, pushing the list deeper into his pocket in a subtle move.

Both the younger teens knew very well that Kouki had forgotten nothing and this was just an additional item for what he was planning. As if summoned by his thoughts, Kouki emerged from one of the aisles in the corner, holding something to the side and hiding it slightly behind his back.

“Hello, Mamoru,” he greeted, a smile on his face as he slid the item to the cashier. His expression spoke of fondness when the older teen returned the greeting with enthusiasm.

“It’s been a while, Kou-kun!”

And he wasn’t lying; it had been almost a week since vacation started and they had barely any contact, since Mamoru didn’t have a cellphone he could use to call or text them.

“Grocery shopping?” Kouki asked, gesturing to the bag on Mamoru’s arm. The burgundy haired blinked, glancing down at it before replying, “Yes; Shizuka-san asked me to get a few things for lunch...”

“Shizuka-san?” Ryota inquired curiously, slipping around Mamoru to hand over Kouki’s card to pay for the stuff while Kensuke helped put everything in bags. “Oh, right; I never mentioned her to you before. Kano Shizuka; she’s the cook at the orphanage. She, along with Hana-san, practically raised me.”

“Heeh...”

The light conversation continued for some time, the four heading out the store once everything was paid for and packed up. It wasn’t until quite a while that Mamoru finally noticed something and hesitantly said, “Uh, guys? If I remember right, Ken-kun said that you were at Kou-kun’s house...”

“Yes, and?”

“Doesn’t Kou-kun live in the opposition direction?”

“Of course.”

“Then why...?”

“Why are we accompanying you? Oh come on, Mamoru! You’re a genius; surely you can figure it out!”

Said genius only stared at the trio blankly, eyes widening and mouth slack with surprise as it clicked. “...you want to visit the orphanage?”

“Yep! Although...we should have asked first, huh?” Kensuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kouki looked worried, his words spilling out in a rush, “We won’t push if you don’t want us there. We understand.”

It was clear that the younger teens wanted to see Mamoru’s life for themselves, judging by the fact that their eyes were still hopeful and were fidgeting where they stood. He tilted his head to the side, watching them carefully.

_‘I...don’t really mind? Kou-kun, Ken-kun and Ryo-kun aren’t the type to act all high and mighty...I think.’_

“Okay.”

“It’s not a problem if you don’t want- Wait, what? Did you just say ‘okay’?”

Mamoru nodded, amused at the way Kensuke was gaping at him. “Yes, I did. Well...I trust you all. And we’re already halfway there, so why not?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki stared at the slightly shabby appearance of the building in front of him, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Mamoru had just told them he trusted them and now he was at the place where the former had grown up.

The building was large with three stories and flowering shrubs decorating the lawn, which was well-maintained. The towering gates somehow didn’t feel overbearing, instead exuding a warmth that he attributed to the patterns of flowers decorating them. Kouki suspected that children had a hand in painting in them, going by the clumsy patches of paint.

Mamoru led them up the path, opening the door and calling out in a loud, cheery voice, “Hana-san, Shizuka-san, I’m back~! And I’ve brought guests!”

A woman with shoulder-length brown hair pulled into a bun poked her head out of one of the doors, eyes widening behind her glasses as she caught sight of the three teens standing behind Mamoru, looking uncertain.

“Welcome back, Mamoru-kun. And these young men are?”

Beaming, the Fujimura gestured to each teen as he introduced them, “These are my friends from school, Etou Kouki, Sakuraba Ryota and Yaegashi Kensuke. Technically, they’re my juniors but I got to know them pretty well and...I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Four bemused nods were his answer.

“Haha...sorry about that. Everyone, this is Ayase Hana, the director of the orphanage.”

“Hello, boys; thank you for taking care of Mamoru-kun at school,” Hana bowed her head slightly, greeting them formally. The three teens jumped, scrambling to return the sentiment.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ayase-san and you’re welcome, although he does take care of _us_ at times,” Ryota said, smiling. The woman laughed, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “You needn’t worry about being rude; we’re well aware that Mamoru-kun is a mess and a half at times.”

“Hana-san!”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Hana said when Mamoru squawked in indignation, a blush high on his cheeks and pouting. “Shoo, Shizuka needs those groceries.”

“Fine...please, don’t embarrass me further,” the teen grumbled as he headed in the direction of the kitchen, another indignant noise tearing from his throat at Hana’s reply of “I make no promises!”

Once he was out of sight, she turned back to take in the three boys. They looked out of place, their fine clothes and features standing out sharply against the dull interior of the orphanage.

“Ayase-san?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes; I’m sorry, I got lost in thought,” Hana said as she met Kouki’s worried gaze. _‘He does look genuine...’_

“If we’re a bother, we could leave.”

“No, no. It’s just that we never get visitors apart from prospective families and some officials, so I was surprised that _Mamoru-kun_ of all people brought people over.”

“I see...” It was clear that he didn’t get it though and neither did Ryota or Kensuke but they let it drop, sensing that Hana was not going to elaborate. The three exchanged glances, before holding up the bags of groceries.

“Would you accept these? It’s not much, but there should be enough for everyone for one meal,” Kouki said, a quiet smile on his face. Even though he had bought everything for himself, he could always buy more and he wanted to give something to the place Mamoru held in high regard, even if it was just food.

Hana blinked, feeling off-kilter. “I...what? But all that must be expensive!”

“It’s not really problem, Ayase-san. Please.”

“Oh...if you say so, Etou-kun. Thank you so much.”

Hana gave them a deep bow and quickly turned around to wipe the moisture from her eyes. It wasn’t often that the orphanage got donations and food could be hard to come by sometimes. For these young men to easily offer so much food and of such good quality...it was almost a miracle.

She led the way to the kitchen, the teens following her quietly to give her some space. They could tell she was overwhelmed and it was of the good king.

 _‘Does this place get so little help that a donation of food is met with such gratitude?’_ Ryota mused, feeling a little upset at the thought.

Mamoru stepped out from the kitchen just they arrived and he was stunned speechless when Hana told them what the boys had done. He stood there, dumbfounded while they deposited the bags of groceries and introduced themselves to Shizuka who thanked them profusely.

“Oof!”

Kouki had the breath knocked out of his lungs when a body slammed into him, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. “Mamoru?”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you...”

“You’re welcome, Mamoru. I’m sorry that I didn’t do this sooner.”

Mamoru squeezed even tighter, unable to articulate his feelings completely. Kouki always brought him lunch at school but to give everything he had bought so that the children could have good food and to apologize for not doing it before...he didn’t think he deserved such an amazing friend.

“Thank you so much, Etou-kun; with all this, we could give the children a feast today!”

Shizuka clapped her hands together, smiling when the attention focused on her. “Why don’t you introduce your friends to the kids, Mamoru-kun? I’ll sort these out in the meantime.”

“Oh!” Kouki remembered the item he had bought earlier after he had seen the senior at the store and started digging in one of the bags. “Is it okay if we distribute these to the children now? Lunchtime is still a while away so it shouldn’t affect their appetite...”

Hana and Shizuka stared, blank faced, when Kouki pulled out a large bag of chocolates, clearly of the expensive kind. Mamoru wasn’t really surprised, already quite aware of the fact that Kouki was very rich and was too much of an airhead to realize that some things were out of the average citizen’s paygrade.

“Isn’t that brand really, _really_ _expensive_?!”

Kensuke snickered, wrapping an arm around the confused blonde’s shoulders. “It’s okay! Anything to make the children happy, right?”

“You didn’t buy the chocolates, Ken.”

“Aww, come on, Ryo!”

Shizuka snapped out of it, clearing her throat. “Yes, it should be fine if it’s one piece each; the rest can be stored in the freezer for later.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ryota hummed in thought as he walked in the direction Hana had pointed the boys in, Mamoru having gone ahead to gather the kids. He took in his surroundings, noting the patched up walls, the creaking floorboards and the cracked ceiling.

“It’s hard to believe Mamoru grew up in such a place.”

“He doesn’t really act like it, does he?”

“I can.”

Kensuke came to an abrupt stop, causing Ryota to stumble into his back with a muffled curse. “What do you mean by that, Kou?”

Said blond startled, tuning back to reality at the call of his name. “This place may not be much appearance-wise, but it’s warm and full of love; just like Mamoru.”

“That’s true...”

The trio exchanged smiles, feeling happy that their friend had an amazing atmosphere while growing up. The orphanage was in no way cold and impersonal; crayon markings were all over the walls and the colours were bright and cheerful, laughter ringing through the air.

“Come on; no point in simply standing here.”

The three continued on, following the echoing sounds of childish laughter until they came to a door painted in light blue with flowers and stars. Kensuke raised his hand, knocking on the wood and grinning when he heard Mamoru’s muffled voice.

“Miyu-chan, can you answer the door please? Ahhh, Yuuta-kun, don’t climb on that!”

Kensuke had a moment to stifle his laughter before the door swung open, a little girl with brown pig-tails and large grass-green eyes dressed in a yellow frock holding onto the knob.

“Are you nii-chan’s friends?”

Crouching down to her level, the blue haired teen grinned at her, “Miyu-chan, right? I’m Kensuke; nice to meet you!” Miyu stared at him, “Ken-nii-chan...?”

“If you want!”

A large smile split the girl’s face and she held her arms out demandingly, “I want a hug!”

Sweeping her up, Kensuke straightened laughing as he strode into the room. Ryota smiled at the sight; his friend was good with children and it showed. Small hands grabbed onto his, distracting him and he looked down, locking gazes with a six year old boy.

“I’m Akihiro! What’s yours?”

“Sakuraba Ryota. You have a nice name,” Ryota smiled at the bubbly boy, squashing down laughter as he was pulled inside, snagging Kouki’s wrist as he went.

“You have pretty eyes, Ryota-nii! Play with me!”

Kouki shook his hand off as Ryota was dragged off, his gazing shifting to Mamoru who was carrying a little girl on his hip while attempting to get a boy down from a closet.

“Kou-kun, help me!”

Chuckling, he stepped over to the struggling teen and gently picked up the boy, who pouted at having his fun disturbed. Remembering what he heard before the door opened, Kouki asked, “You’re...Yuuta-kun?”

“Yeah! You’re Etou Kouki-san, right? Mamoru-nii talks a lot about you!”

Kouki blinked at the revelation but before he could ponder on it, a harsh tug on his hair made him wince, effectively derailing his thoughts.

“No, Akari-chan; Kou-kun’s hair might be pretty but you shouldn’t pull on it. It could hurt him,” Mamoru said, gently untangling the blonde strands from the girl’s chubby fist.

“Owie?”

“Yes. So what do you say to him?”

“Sorry, nii-chan.”

Kouki chuckled, patting the toddler’s head. “It’s okay. You’re good at that, Mamoru,” he remarked, amused when Mamoru flushed and ducked his head, Akari squealing and patting his cheeks. “I’ve been taking care of them for years, so I guess it’s become natural.”

Mamoru looked around, smiling upon seeing Kensuke playing with some of the more rambunctious children, rolling on the floor and laughing. Ryota was roped into reading, a picture book in his hands as the kids crowded around him.

“I’m glad the children are getting along with Ken-kun and Ryo-kun.”

“Were you worried?”

“Hmm, a little. No offense, but the little ones don’t take to strangers well.”

One of the boys near Ryota heard him and yelled, “We’re not little, Mamoru-nii! And they’re not strangers! You talk about them way too much for that!”

“Rei-kun! Don’t go spilling around my secrets!” Mamoru whimpered, the blush creeping down his neck. These brats were going to kill him due to embarrassment!

Holding back a laugh, Kouki decided to take pity on the poor teen and called out, “Would anyone like chocolates?” He held up the bag, smiling when all attention was on him and the children’s eyes lit up like stars.

“Me! Me! I want some!”

In an instant all the children were gathered around him, jumping up and down. Ryota took this as a chance to tease Mamoru with a devious smirk, “So you talk about us to them, huh?”

The older teen moaned in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. Kensuke laughed, patting him on the back. “Can we take them out on the grounds? They seem to have a lot of energy to burn.”

Mamoru nodded, “There’s a playground at the back of the building.”

“Alright, kids! Once you have your chocolate, let’s go play outside!”

The children cheered, dashing to the door when Kouki gave them a bar and Kensuke and Ryota almost panicked, rushing to herd them out slowly so that no one would trip and fall.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shizuka looked up just in time at the sound of nearing footsteps to see Kouki appear at the doorway to the kitchen. He gave her a hesitant smile, “Hello, Kano-san. Would you mind if I helped?”

She stared, surprised at the earnest offer. “I can manage fine on my own. But if you’re certain...”

Kouki nodded, moving into the kitchen. “What are you making?” Shizuka chuckled, “I have no idea. You gave us a lot and I don’t know what to do with them. Maybe you think of a few things and tell me?”

Nodding, he looked at all the groceries spread out on the counter, noting that they were already washed. Kouki set out the cutting board and grabbed a knife, starting to chop the carrots and gestured for Shizuka to do the same with the onions.

The pair worked in silence, interspersed with a few instructions and the faint sound of children yelling. Occasionally, either Kensuke or Mamoru’s voice was heard, making Kouki smile absently.

“You know, Etou-kun, I want to thank you.”

“Kano-san?” the blond was confused. She didn’t know him at all; what would she have to thank him for?

Feeling his questioning stare, Shizuka tore her gaze away from the window and met blue eyes, clear like the summer sky. “For Mamoru-kun. He’s never been this happy before.”

“You’re welcome...?”

Clearly, Kouki didn’t know what she was getting at. She giggled, elaborating, “He tried to hide it from us, but we always knew. Not the children, I mean the adults. We knew that he wasn’t happy at school.”

Kouki tensed; Mamoru had told him that he never mentioned his school situation in the orphanage and he didn’t know how much Shizuka had guessed.

“Oh, relax,” Shizuka shot him a knowing look. “I won’t ask you to tell me; I know you will not betray his trust, judging by your reaction. I know that he gets hurt sometimes. Mamoru-kun always laughs it off, but his eyes were dull. Almost lifeless.”

Kouki knew that very well, having seen it for himself. He didn’t say anything though.

An approving gleam entered Shizuka’s eyes as she continued, “He was a bit chipper at the start of school and after that, he started going more frequently. But the most shocking was when Mamoru-kun finally picked up his violin and flute.”

She remembered quite well, as did rest of the adults, the tearful promise Mamoru had made to never touch those instruments again, the soul deep pain biting and cold. They had been disappointed; Mamoru had such a talent but they understood.

Imagine their shock when he actually started playing again.

Shizuka shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “I just want to say thank you,” she said, wiping away a few stray tears which did nothing to dim her brilliant smile. “For saving that child.”

It was Kouki’s turn to shake his head, tilting his head to the side with a small smile when Mamoru’s laugh rang through the air. “I wanted to help. He’s my precious friend. I’m glad Mamoru is happy now.”

The two exchanged fond smiles, before turning back to the lunch preparations; this time, the air between them was a lot more warmer and friendly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lunch had been an interesting affair, all the children marvelling over the food and praising Kouki when Shizuka had dumped all the credit on him. Kensuke and Ryota had somehow managed to sneak out and buy multiple tubs of ice-cream of different flavours for dessert, which had been met with delight.

The children had been given little cups of ice-cream according to their preferences. Kouki and Mamoru were watching over them as they settled under the trees in the playground, chattering cheerfully.

Ryota and Kensuke had opted to help do the dishes and were with Hana and Shizuka in the kitchen, taking turns washing and drying.

“Those two really have it for each other, don’t they?”

“Huh?”

The teens looked over at the women who were staring out the window. Mamoru was saying something to Kouki, features bright and animated while Kouki listened with a smile and a comment here and there.

“Etou-kun and Mamoru-kun, I mean,” Hana clarified, delighted that Mamoru was actually showing interest in someone.

Ryota took in the scene too, before addressing her, “They’re not quite there yet.”

“Eh?! But they look so cosy together!” Shizuka protested. Kensuke nodded in agreement to Ryota’s statement though. “They already act like a married couple, right? But Ryo’s right; they’re not there yet.”

“But...”

“Kou, for all he is smart, is quite oblivious to his own feelings. He cares very much for Mamoru but doesn’t look at him in a romantic light.” When Hana and Shizuka looked upset, Ryota added, “Yet.”

“Yet?” the women echoed, confused.

Kensuke grinned, internally laughing at his two airheaded friends, “Yep, _yet_. I’ll bet you anything that Kou will be the first to fall and the first to realize it too! Mamoru is just getting used to friendship and that feeling has to settle before he considers anything else.”

“Once he’s comfortable though and gets it into his head that we’re not going to abandon him at the drop of a hat, Mamoru will definitely develop feelings too.”

Hana looked at them with an analyzing stare, “Why not with either of you? Why Etou-kun?”

“Because Kou is the first one who reached out to Mamoru,” Kensuke said promptly. “We’ve seen the way those two gravitate towards each other and it’s adorable to watch~!”

Ryota chuckled, inclining his head in agreement as he wiped a plate dry. “It’s true. Mamoru is a bit dense though and I thought _Kou_ was dense, but Mamoru takes it to a new level. I’m sure they’ll be alright though. I wouldn’t worry.”

Shizuka grinned, “Because they have you two, right?”

Everyone broke out into laughter, dispersing the serious mood.

“Yeah, we’ll be there for them; that’s what friends do, right? And if we play a little matchmaker along the way...” Kensuke yelped before laughing when Ryota poked him in the ribs, flicking the soapy bubbles at his friend.

The two women grinned at their friends, Shizuka leaning in to whisper in Hana’s ear, “Etou-kun and Mamoru-kun aren’t the only possible couples here, huh?”

Hana shook her head wryly, “Yes, but I bet that Sakuraba-kun and Yaegashi-kun would get together faster.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki was sweeping the pathway in front of the orphanage by himself; Mamoru had gone to get the children into bed for naptime.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to come to the orphanage, but thinking back on it, Kouki knew he wouldn’t do differently if he had the choice to do things over. He had learnt more about Mamoru and his life outside school; the little things that made the teen who he was.

A rude and familiar but unwelcome voice interrupted his musings and Kouki flinched, shifting his gaze to the open gates.

There stood a person who Kouki would rather not see again but not all wishes come true.

“Nakayama.”

“Etou. Degraded into cleaning for poor people now, huh?” The bully smirked, sauntering in with hands in his pockets, looking as if he owned the place.

Kouki’s grip on the broom tightened and he said firmly, “You aren’t welcome here, Nakayama. Please leave.” His words were met with disdain as the other teen scoffed, looking around with disgust in his features.

“Is this the little bastard’s orphanage? Figures it would be as pathetic as the fool himself.”

An unfamiliar feeling welled within him and Kouki had to hold himself back from retorting, sapphire eyes narrowing. “Mamoru doesn’t deserve to be insulted by you. Leave, Nakayama.”

Nakayama’s features twisted, an ugly expression taking over as he snarled, “You don’t have the right to talk back to me, brat! Because of you and the trash, I got yelled at by my father! The stupid headmaster suspended me and dropped me from the honours’ division!”

Surprise flickered across Kouki’s face, hidden quickly at the new information. Mamoru hadn’t mentioned what the bullies’ punishment was. _‘They deserve it,’_ he thought, shockingly vindictive. But he didn’t say anything.

The bully took this the wrong way and bristled, his voice rising to a shout. “You-! How dare you look down on me!” He swung his arm, aiming to punch Kouki who quickly backed away, attempting to get out of range.

“Woah there!”

A hand shot out, directing Nakayama’s punch off-course and unbalancing him. Kouki regained his footing, looking up to see a familiar figure in front of him.

“Who the hell are y..ou...” Nakayama trailed off weakly, staring in shock and fear at the new person on the scene. Ocean blue orbs stared down at him, dark with anger.

“Always quick to violence, huh? Scram, before Shun gets to you. I’m pretty sure your father grounded you and Hajime would be more than happy to tell him that you were escaping your punishment,” Kai said, crossing his arms in front of his chest threateningly.

“S-Shimotsuki and Mutsuki are here...?”

“Yep, and Haru too. They won’t be nice as me, so shoo.”

With a choked off scream, the bully fled, tripping over his feet as he went. Kai and Kouki stared at him as he disappeared, one with exasperation and the other with bemusement.

“You okay there, Kouki?” Kai turned to the blonde, a wide smile on his face as he scratched his head sheepishly.

Kouki shook his head to clear the shock and replied, “I’m fine, Kai-san. What are you doing here?”

“Kai-san? Is everything alright? I heard yelling.”

Mamoru stepped outside, followed by Kensuke and Ryota who did a double take.

“You know Kai-san?!”

The burgundy haired teen nodded, bemused at the three blank stares. “Kai-san sometimes comes around to help with various things, like fixing the floor or carrying heavy boxes. You know him too?”

“Yeah...we met him through a friend,” said Ryota before turning to the brunette. “You’ve never mentioned about this place.”

Kai laughed, blue eyes dancing with amusement, “I didn’t know you guys had a connection here. Haru also volunteers here to read or teach the kids. Shun and Hajime know as well, but they’ve never been here.”

Mamoru waved that aside, “That doesn’t matter. What happened?”

“Oh! I was just passing by when I heard a familiar rude voice and rushed in to save this little prince,” at this, he ruffled Kouki’s hair with a wide grin, “from being punched.”

“What?! Kou-kun, are you alright?!” Mamoru squeaked, fussing over the blonde who simply smiled. “I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt.”

Kensuke demanded, “Who was it?”

“Nakayama Fudo,” Kai answered, raising an eyebrow when the three teens stiffened. “You know him?”

“Yeah...he’s my classmate,” Mamoru mumbled, rubbing his arms absently. The gesture caught the brunette’s attention, as he recalled what Shun had told him. _‘I guess he’s the one Shun is curious about.’_

“Well, in any case, he won’t be coming back. I’m planning to sic Shun on him~”

Kensuke shuddered while Ryota nodded in approval, “I should pity him but he deserves it. Tell Shun-san to go all out?” That earned him a surprised laugh, Kai shaking his head. “I’d rather not; Shun’s already going to give him hell as it is and Hajime surprisingly intends to join.”

The quartet stared at him blankly, Mamoru not knowing who Shun and Hajime were. Waving at the younger boys, Kai called out, “Haru should be waiting for me; I’ll see you guys sometime!”

“So...what really happened?” Kensuke asked, having gotten over his shock. Kouki startled, turning to his friends who were staring at him in concern. “I was just cleaning when Nakayama came and started speaking ill of Mamoru. I asked him to leave but he got mad and tried to hit me. He said something though; is it true that he was dropped from the roll for the elites, Mamoru?”

“Huh? Oh, yes; Arisawa and the others were dropped as well.”

Just like Mamoru had asked, the group of bullies were suspended for a week and removed from the honours’ department. They had been allowed back to take the end-of-term tests but they wouldn’t be allowed to attempt the placement tests ever again.

“That’s good, but it’s less than what they deserve,” muttered Ryota angrily. Mamoru sweat-dropped, changing the subject. “Shall we finish up and go inside? The children should be waking up soon.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The hours quickly slipped by and it was time for the boys to go home. The children all spilled out onto the lawn, wanting to send off their new friends personally.

“Come back again sometime to play with us!” Akihiro chirped, bouncing in place. The others called out similar sentiments, smiling and waving cheerfully.

Mamoru nudged Miyu and another girl, Rie, foward; the two stepped over to the trio shyly, holding out a roll of chart paper.

“Do we finally get to see what it is?” Kensuke teased, taking the paper with a smile. The kids had been messing around with it in the playroom, chasing the teens away when they came near and saying that it was a secret. Mamoru had known though and waved off their queries with a laugh.

Kensuke unrolled it, eyes widening as he took in the contents. Kouki and Ryota moved closer, smiling when they saw what was on the chart.

The children had drawn them all playing in the grounds; the three boys playing with the kids, Hana and Shizuka watching them from the sidelines and Mamoru playing the flute. It was surprisingly life-like and to think that they had taken the effort to make something so personal had the three almost melting.

“Do you like it? I drew everything and everyone else helped colour it!” Yuuta said, grinning with a touch of hesitance.

Ryota chuckled, “Well, it seems like we have many budding artists here. You’ve done well.” The children practically preened at the praise when Kouki and Kensuke threw in compliments as well, throwing themselves at the teens for hugs.

Once they had said their goodbyes, the women ushered the children back inside, leaving Mamoru who looked at the retreating tiny figures with a fond smile.

“They really liked having you all,” he said, spinning around to face his friends. “Thank you for indulging them; I know they can be a handful at times.

Kouki shook his head, “It was nice and they’re all good children. I hope they find good families.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

The four stood in silence for a few minutes, until Ryota broke it. “We should go,” he said regretfully, “it’s getting late.”

With that they walked to the gates, Mamoru offering one last thank you and goodbye before waving them off.

“Think we can come again sometime?” Kensuke asked, walking backwards as he continued waving both hands at Mamoru in the distance.

Ryota snorted, “Is that even a question? Of course, we will; we made a promise.”

“True, true!”

“It was nice,” Kouki murmured, “meeting Mamoru’s family.”

And it was the truth, wasn’t it? The people in that shabby building filled with warm and love were Mamoru’s family and the trio felt honoured to be considered part of that.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai made an appearance! And we've met Mamoru's family~  
> Fluff in abundance!
> 
> Oh, I might as well add the KenRyo or RyoKen tag...I do ship those two.
> 
>  
> 
> (Anyone else screaming over Unmei no Pendulum? I can't stop listening to it)  
> (Should the RE:START songs make an appearance in the fic?)


End file.
